Growing Up Beside You
by LaLainaJ
Summary: AH-AU. Caroline is his little sister's best friend. At nine, she pesters him endlessly. At fifteen, she makes him feel like a dirty old man. When she's twenty-one, they have an unfortunate incident involving mistletoe and months later they meet again. By the time she's twenty-seven, he's convinced that she's the one for him and sets out to make her believe it too.
1. Feb - Caroline: Age 9, Klaus: Age 16

I don't own TVD or any of the characters

**Notes**: So I requested prompts on Tumblr the other day (and I'd love to get more! I'm lalainajanes over there) and one of them, from an anon, was for "Caroline is a few years younger and follows Klaus around as kids until she grows up and notices other guys then he starts following her around asking for a date!" I strayed a bit from that so I hope they still like it! I'm a failure at writing short stuff and I don't know that I'll have time to do a good edit on something so long until next week so I've broken it up into smaller parts. Title is from the Paolo Nutini song.

**Growing Up Beside You**

**Part One - Ages 9 and 16 (February)**

Klaus threw himself down on the window seat and closed his eyes to enjoy the blessed silence. Granted, 'silence' was stretching it a bit. He could still hear the sounds of the movie he'd started up blare out from the entertainment centre. But it wasn't the sounds of children rampaging and screaming throughout the house. A marked improvement from earlier, in Klaus' opinion.

'It'll be fine, Niklaus,' his mother had said. 'It's only for three hours and I'll speak to Bekah and Kol about minding you,' she'd promised. 'Caroline's an angel,' she'd lied, 'you'll hardly notice she's there And her mother will pick her up right after she's finished at the station.'

He should have held out for more money.

It had not been fine and though it had only been 1 hour and 47 minutes, since the kids had entered the house, it had felt like an eternity. Kol and Rebekah had minded him for approximately as long as it had taken them to wolf down the after school snacks that the housekeeper had prepared. The lucky housekeeper who got to leave for the weekend. Once the food had been nothing but crumbs and peels on the table his siblings had become their usual selves, squabbling and ignoring his authority. And Caroline Forbes was a particularly energetic hell beast, wearing the guise of a tiny blonde girl, though she was definitely tidier than either Rebekah or Kol.

Not that he hadn't known that about their little guest, though he rarely had much to do with her personally. When they'd moved to Mystic Falls it had been halfway through the school year. Caroline had taken a shine to Rebekah immediately and had invited her to join a game of hopscotch on her first day. Two years later and they remained joined at the hip. Caroline, being an only child of two working parents, was commonly found at the Mikaelson house.

Caroline's presence had both its upsides and downsides. It was great for Rebekah to have another girl around, his little sister was the exact opposite of a tomboy. With Caroline around Kol and Henrik weren't forced to play dress up or tea party (though Henrik was much too young to know the difference and had been more of a prop than a participant). But, Kol and Rebekah, being so close in age, tended to fight quite a lot. Adding Caroline to the equation was often like adding accelerant to a fire. Kol picked on her just as mercilessly as he did Bekah, and had earned himself more than one bruised shin when Caroline's temper had gotten the best of her. And while Rebekah and Caroline were the best of friends they were both naturally bossy and each one wanted to be the leader. Power struggles were not uncommon, though usually short-lived, as they ended up agreeing more often than not.

Today, the three kids had run through the house playing some form of hide and go seek/tag mash up game that Klaus did not understand. Luckily, nothing had broken, but there had been a couple of close calls and Klaus had cursed the dreary, cold weather that kept them corralled indoors several times.

He felt exhausted. He'd never felt like such an old man in all his sixteen odd years. And it wasn't even 6pm.

Klaus felt the cushion beside him shift and he fought the urge to groan. He brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Do you need something, Caroline?"

"Nope."

Klaus let his hand fall away and opened his eyes enough to look at her, "Do you not like the movie we agreed upon?"

That had been a trial in and of itself. Rebekah and Caroline had lobbied hard for something with princesses. Twelve year old Kol had wanted something with swordfights. A compromise had been reached with _Kung Fu Panda_. Kol liked Kung Fu, the two girls enjoyed pandas. Everybody won. Except for Klaus, it seemed.

Caroline sat cross legged facing him, playing with the sleeve of her pink sweater, "I've seen it a billion times. I like Tigeress."

Klaus sighed, resigned to his fate, "That doesn't surprise me, love." In the space of an afternoon Caroline had proven to be both a remarkably intractable nine year old and an unrepentant chatterbox. Bekah could talk his ear off too, but he had plenty of practice at distracting and redirecting his little sister. Caroline was more difficult and he had yet to be able to shake her for longer than 3 minutes.

"I want to get a dog but my mom says dogs are too much work so she said I could maybe get a cat instead. I have to wait until I'm 10 though and that won't be for forever."

"Forever is a long time."

"Forever is until October 10. It's only February, Klaus!"

"But it'll be summer soon and then the time will fly by."

Caroline tilted her head as she watched him and Klaus could tell she didn't quite believe him, but was just polite enough not to all him a liar. "Forever," she intoned solemnly before she perked up, as she often did, when a brand new thought occurred to her. "Did you know you're Bekah's favorite brother?"

"I did."

"Kol's too noisy and always messing up her room. Finn's so boring and old. Elijah's old too, and even though I think he's nice, Bekah says he always nags her about putting her elbows on the table and Hen's still a baby so you're her favourite. I don't have any brothers."

"Would you like one? We'd be happy to lend you Kol."

Caroline's little nose scrunched up at that, "No thank you. I do not like it when people touch my things."

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at that, "I'm sorry to tell you but if you had a brother or a sister they would touch your things all the time."

"Ick."

"Agreed."

The doorbell rang before Caroline could land on another topic to ramble on about. Klaus dragged himself to his feet, "That'll be your mum, then. Go on and grab your backpack," he nudged her down from the window seat and turned to the two kids glued to the television, "Bekah! Come and say goodbye to Caroline."

The girls darted off into the kitchen and Klaus went towards the front door. He opened it and found Sherriff Forbes, in full uniform, waiting. He couldn't help but be a little nervous. Though Klaus had never met the sheriff before, he had just managed to avoid a deputy or two that came to break up parties at The Falls last summer. He tried to look like the most responsible 16 year old boy on the planet, like he'd never even considered ingesting a drop of alcohol, in his entire life.

But the sheriff merely gave him a small smile, "You must be one of Rebekah's brothers? Esther left me a message that you'd be babysitting while she had that PTA meeting."

"Yes. I'm Klaus," he shook the offered hand, "Caroline is just gathering her belongings."

"Klaus? I don't think Rebekah's ever mentioned you."

"It's Niklaus actually, but American's tend to find that a bit much. Bekah calls me Nik."

Recognition lit the Sheriff's face, "Ah. That makes more sense. Then I've heard quite a bit about you. Caroline didn't give you too much trouble? She can be a handful, I know."

Klaus shrugged, "She was fine."

Caroline came barreling out of the house and into her mother's legs, "Mom! Hi!"

Sherriff Forbes smoothed down Caroline's blonde curls, "Hi sweetie, you're ready to go?"

Caroline hefted a bright yellow backpack, "Yup! I can't find my other mitten but Bekah said she'll bring it to school if she finds it and I have two more pairs but I'll need you to get my other jacket out of the big closet 'cause they won't match this one."

Klaus watched, amused. Apparently spitting out sentences without concern for silly things like breathing was just how she always talked.

"Your dad's picking up dinner so we had better head home so you can wash up and set the table."

"Chicken fingers?"

"Of course."

"And fries?"

"And salad. And then maybe fries."

Caroline huffed, but thought better of arguing, "Okay," she turned back towards him and chirped, "Bye Klaus! Thanks for having me."

"Yes, Klaus, thank you so much. Tell your mother I'll call her tomorrow and we'll firm up plans for Rebekah spending the night on Saturday."

"I'll tell her. Good-bye, Caroline."

Sheriff Forbes ushered Caroline down the steps and into the back of her car, Caroline waved at him through the window and he waved back.

Alright fine, maybe 'hell beast' was a bit harsh.


	2. Mar - Caroline: Age 15, Klaus: Age 22

**Notes**: I was blown away by the follows and reviews I got for the first part of this, so thank you guys! I would have uploaded this morning but was having a tantrum. We jump ahead to teenage Caroline and almost-a-university-graduate Klaus here. I tried not to make Klaus too creepy. I stole a quote from an Adam Sandler movie here, it's something my brother and I say all the time. Hope you enjoy!

**Growing Up Beside You**

**Part Two: Ages 15 and 22 (March)**

The upside, Klaus had decided, to spending his very last spring break at home in Mystic Falls, with his younger siblings, rather than on a beach somewhere, was definitely the fully stocked kitchen. He definitely wouldn't be missing dorm food and greasy campus restaurants when he graduated. And the advance on his trust fund he was receiving for playing nanny this week would allow him to skip the ramen noodle phase most of his peers would be forced to endure.

Klaus heard a faint scraping sound, so he paused in putting the finishing touches on his sandwich, to listen. He couldn't help but be confused when he heard the front door open. It was nearly 2 PM on a Friday. He'd dropped his mother off at the airport an hour ago, and all of his sibling should still be at school.

Was this a home invasion? That was not what he'd signed on for. Klaus had expected a relaxing week hanging out with Henrick and making sure Bekah and Kol didn't trash the house or kill each other. Where did Kol keep his bats, again?

"Bekah!" a decidedly aggravated, and definitely female, voice rang out.

Probably not a robber than, at least if the information he'd gleaned from various crime shows was correct. He returned to his lunch, and cut his sandwich in half.

"Bekah, I know you're here and I can't believe you're moping over that bag of dicks!"

Klaus snorted at the insult, even as he braced himself for what was to come. Teenage girl drama, definitely. Fingers crossed it was accompanied by minimal crying.

He was incredibly thankful that he'd left for university right in time to avoid Bekah's teen years. She'd only been 11 when Klaus had started his first year and still more interested in horses and her dance classes then in boys. He began to get excruciatingly detailed emails from her about her various crushes and feuds at school, and even more messages from Kol complaining about her, right around the time Rebekah turned fourteen. Klaus wasn't much for superstition but he thanked his lucky stars he was several hours away from the thick of Bekah's histrionics.

The girl, to whom the colorful insults and impressive lung capacity belonged, entered the kitchen and stopped short, startled. Klaus recognized her immediately.

"Ah, Little Caroline Forbes, why am not surprised?"

"Holy hell, you scared me," she complained, hand over heart. " And I am not 'little,'" she continued indignantly.

Klaus looked at her properly and found that he couldn't disagree. He hadn't come home very often in the last two years, and his visits had seemed to coincide with Caroline's trips to visit her father out of state. Last time he's seen her she'd been all elbows and gangly limbs. She'd just gotten braces and her hair had usually been caught back in braids that seemed to be perpetually falling loose.

Now, he couldn't help but notice all the skin she was displaying. She'd definitely grown into the long legs that her little blue dress left bare. Her curls were smooth and artfully tousled and her lips were slick and pink tinted. She'd left her shoes in the front hall, his mother never had come around to allowing shoes in her home, and he spied toes painted blood red.

Klaus looked away. There was a reason he didn't bring any of his university friends home and it was mostly because he didn't want them around Rebekah. One of his roommates had received a black eye after asking Klaus who the hot chick was, after he'd peeked at a picture of Bekah that Esther had sent, taken on the last day of her freshman year of high school. Ogling Rebekah's best friend was both wrong and hypocritical, he reminded himself, so he focused on the countertop when he replied, "I scared you, by standing quietly, in my own kitchen?"

Caroline tossed her hair over her shoulder and pulled out a stool from the island, "Technically, you don't live here anymore. And I forgot that your mom bribed you to stay here this week."

He was surprised by directness. Little Caroline Forbes had always nursed a bit of an obvious crush on him. When she was a kid, and he'd occasionally been roped into babysitting, she'd followed him around asking questions like she was conducting a CIA interrogation. Thirteen year old Caroline had blushed and stammered in his presence, barely able to look directly at him. Fifteen year old Caroline had seemingly gotten over all that, "Technically, you don't live here, period. What happened to knocking?"

Caroline waved a hand dismissively and eyed his sandwich, "Kol and Bekah tend to yell at one another about answering the door instead of, you know, actually answering the door. Poor Henrick was basically their butler. You're mom told me to stop knocking like two years ago. I even have a key. Me and Jeremy come and go."

"Lucky me."

Caroline glared and leaned over the island towards him. Klaus eyes strayed down to where the swells of her breasts pushed out of the scoop neckline of the top of her dress, and no. He had to stop that.

Checking out his baby sister's best friend was strictly verboten.

In his distraction Klaus didn't notice her hand swipe the other half of his sandwich off of the counter, "Hey! That was mine."

Caroline took a hefty bite, clearly not the least bit put off by his displeasure, "I earned this. Alexander Cinavas text dumped Bex during second period and then shoved his tongue down Slutty Sophie's throat after fourth. I spent my lunch break trying to coax your sister out of a bathroom stall instead of eating my salad."

"I see you still haven't grown out of your tendency to overshare."

"I prefer to think of myself as both articulate and verbose, thank you very much."

Klaus laughed, and resigned himself to half a sandwich. "Bekah isn't home, you know. Perhaps she decided to cheer herself up with some retail therapy?"

Caroline levelled him with an unimpressed look, "Where have you been? Your sister hasn't managed to pick out an item of clothing without getting a second opinion since we were still in training bras. She would have texted me. I have no problem ditching geography."

"Evidently," Klaus agreed, "but that doesn't change the fact that you're here, and she's not."

"Wanna bet?" Caroline challenged him. "I bet she's upstairs, in her bed, headphones on, blasting sad sack breakup music."

Klaus found himself raising an eyebrow at her boldness. And he did enjoy a good wager, "Terms?"

"When I win, you make me another sandwich."

"When you win? I like that, it's very confident. What do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?"

Klaus though about it, "You convince Rebekah to scale back the party she and Kol are planning on throwing Saturday night."

"What party?" Caroline's exaggerated expression of wide-eyed innocence was fooling no one.

"Spare me the doe eyes, sweetheart. I was in high school less than four years ago. I'm not stupid and I know the protocol for when a parent leaves town. I can't exactly refuse to allow them to have a party as I owe them for covering for me a few times. I'll keep Henrick out of the way but if you lose this bet , you cut the guest list in half."

"Deal," Caroline thrust her hand out, "shake on it?" He shook her hand and she immediately slid off of her stool and headed for the nearest staircase. "Prepare to lose, Mikaelson."

Klaus shook his head and followed her up the stairs. A decision he immediately regretted. Not leering at her arse and firm thighs proved basically impossible, positioned a few treads below her, as he was. The airy blue fabric she wore swished in front of his eyes tantalizingly. She had an old bruise, yellowing around the edges, on the back of her left thigh, and he wondered how she'd gotten it. Why was her skirt so short, anyway? Shouldn't she be wearing tights? It wasn't that warm outside.

Klaus was somewhat appalled at his own thoughts. Thinking like an overprotective parent was making him feel like a dirty old man, only increasing the faint pangs of guilt he was hit with every time his thoughts strayed to less than pure territories. He was only twenty-two. Yes, he had slightly more control over his body now, than he did at say sixteen, but he wasn't made of stone.

Thankfully, Caroline was determined to win their bet and didn't seem to notice his preoccupation, or mind the lack of conversation. They hit the second floor and she strode towards Rebekah's room. She didn't bother to knock and simply threw open the door. She waited for Klaus to come up behind her and gestured triumphantly towards a Rebekah shaped lump under the covers of the bed.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Alright, fine. She's here. Must've come in before I got back from the airport."

"Or you underestimate her sneakiness."

"Or that. You win."

Caroline bent her knees and tipped her head in a small, mocking curtsy, "Thank you, I am amazing."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get her to stop sulking before dinner, alright?"

Caroline shrugged, "I'll try. She's dramatic, though."

"Which must be why you two get along so well."

Caroline shoved him towards the door, "Rude! Someone's a sore loser." Klaus laughed and let himself be moved, though he didn't leave just yet. He propped a shoulder on the doorframe and watched Caroline turn away from him and launch herself onto the bed, landing right on top of Rebekah. He was pretty sure he caught a flash of pink under Caroline's skirt, as she moved, but he was most definitely not going to think about that any further.

Rebekah squawked indignantly and shifted underneath a laughing Caroline, "Bloody hell, Caroline," she emerged from the quilts with messy hair and a thunderous expression, "Are you trying to suffocate me?"

Caroline shifted to join Rebekah under the covers but stayed upright, sitting cross legged, "Nope! Why would I do that? You know you're my favorite, Bex." Rebekah grumbled unintelligibly and sat up. Caroline snatched the headphones out of Rebekah's ears and held up the attached iPhone triumphantly towards Klaus, "See? 'From the Bottom of My Broken Heart.' Totally a sad sack song. No one knows my bestie like me."

Klaus clapped his hands mockingly, "Yes, yes. No one likes a gloater, Caroline. One sandwich, coming right up."

"Use the spicy mustard this time!"

"Ooh, can you make me one too, Nik? I skipped lunch."

Klaus was about to refuse, he wasn't a servant for pity's sake, but Rebekah was pale and her eyes were red rimmed and he wasn't her favorite brother for nothing, "I heard. Crying in the bathroom, Rebekah?"

She knocked her shoulder into Caroline's, "You told him? Ugh!"

"Calm down. It wasn't a secret. April Young knew, which means the whole school will know, including Kol, who will bring it up at every available opportunity for at least the next month."

"Three months," Klaus corrected, "at the minimum."

"Siblings are so weird," Caroline declared, not for the first time, in all the years she'd been acquainted with The Mikaelson's, and not for the last, either.

Rebekah flopped back down on the bed with a pained groan after hearing that, "I've been humiliated. I might as well sign up to be homeschooled right now."

"I'm fairly certain that mum would have to approve that so you're out of luck for at least the next week."

"You're not becoming one of those weirdos over Alexander Cinavas, Rebekah. I refuse to let you. He couldn't tell time until the 7th grade. He dressed as a Power Ranger for Halloween last year. Stop acting like he's a catch."

"Do I need to have a talk with this boy, Rebekah?" Klaus asked.

Both Rebekah and Caroline immediately favored him with a disdainful look, "You're such a boy, Nik."

"Obviously," Klaus said dryly, gesturing to himself. Rebekah was staring miserably at the ceiling but Caroline bit her lip and glanced down the length of his body. When she met his eyes again, Klaus stared back pointedly and she flushed slightly. He bit back a grin. So that crush was not quite as dead as he'd been led to believe. She was far too young for him to consider touching but the knowledge was good for his ego nonetheless.

"Boys, Niklaus," Rebekah began, in her bossiest tone, "Think everything can be solved with a few punches or some sort of competition."

"And you two are going to solve the problem with this, Alexander was it, like girls do? How?"

"Psychological warfare and mental torture," Caroline told him.

"Duh," Bekah added.

Klaus took that as his cue to leave, fairly certain that he didn't want to know any more details, "Right, you do that."

"Don't forget my sandwich!" Caroline called after him.

"And bring ice cream!" Rebekah yelled.


	3. Feb - Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28(1)

**Notes: **So it's been awhile! Longer than I would've liked and I apologize. Real life is a bit hectic at the moment. Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! I think I slacked a bit on replying but I believe I got to everyone who asked questions. I had wanted to update LtSS first but since this one was mostly written it's going up instead. Hope no one minds too much. Now on with the chapter! I'd love to hear what you think, as always.

**Growing Up Beside You**

**Part Three: Ages 21 and 28 (February)**

He needed a drink, desperately.

Klaus' week had not been going well. Work had been one nightmare after another. His ex-girlfriend, Genevieve, had taken to showing up at random places Klaus frequented (the gym, the coffee shop around the corner from apartment, the bakery across from the gallery) and initiating terribly awkward conversations in an attempt to ferret out if he'd begun seeing anyone else.

He hadn't, but he wasn't going to tell her that. The last thing Klaus needed was for Genevieve to get it into her head that he was still pining after her. He'd probably need to look into a restraining order, her clinginess being the primary reason he'd broken up with her.

To top it off, his little sister and a couple of her closest friends would be descending upon him tomorrow for a girls' weekend, so a restful and relaxing few days were just not in the cards. Walking into the bar, Klaus was pretty sure he would end up consuming more alcohol than was socially acceptable on a Thursday night.

He'd texted Marcel on his way out of the office and Marcel had been happy to meet him at one of their favorite low-key places. The fact that Marcel owned his own business, and was therefore able to come and go as he pleased, made him a convenient weekday drinking buddy.

Klaus quickly spotted his friend, it was too early for much of a crowd, standing next to a table, chatting up a blonde, and he couldn't help but laugh. Marcel had good taste, Klaus had to admit, and didn't waste any time. He couldn't see the woman's face, the blonde had her legs crossed and most of her torso twisted away from Klaus, but the messy blonde bun and back baring blue dress were nice. The legs, Klaus thought, taking another appreciative glance, at the lean length of them, were spectacular.

Wait a moment. Klaus paused in making his way over and looked once more, recognition dawning. He recognized that hair. He'd sketched that curve of neck meeting shoulder, more than once. He knew those legs. Had in fact been having very lurid fantasies that involved those legs (thrown over his shoulders, splayed wide on his bed, clenched around his hips…) for months now.

And what luck it was, to find her here, in the very same bar he'd once kissed her?

Resuming his pace, more quickly than before, he made his way over to the table. He nodded to Marcel when the other man glanced up at him. He ran two fingertips across the bared skin at the nape of Caroline's neck in greeting, "Little Caroline Forbes, you're here early, and looking exquisite."

She shrugged off his hand (but not before he detected a faint shiver), "Stop calling me that."

Ah, so then she was still annoyed with him. She'd mostly avoided him like he had a particularly nasty communicable disease the last time they'd been in the same place, over Christmas in Mystic Falls.

Marcel watched them appraisingly, "You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately," Caroline muttered.

Klaus bit back a grin, "Unfortunately not as well as I'd like."

Caroline made a protesting noise and rolled her eyes.

"Ah," Marcel said and shifted back a half step. Klaus smiled at him in gratitude, Marcel really was an excellent friend, and quite perceptive.

Caroline, however, was less than impressed, "Ugh. Gross. Way to be a cock block, Klaus." She twisted in her seat and gestured for him to move back, which he did, if only slightly. She tilted her head challengingly and moved her knee into the vicinity of some very delicate areas.

"Alright, fine. No need to get testy, love."

"Was that a pun? Please say no."

"Well," Klaus drawled, leaning into her space again.

But Marcel interrupted him, "What a small world. I can't believe you're _that_ Caroline."

"Oh? You've heard of me? I can tell you anything Klaus told you about me was probably a lie."

Klaus pinned his friend with an irritated look. He knew where this was going and he did not like it. Marcel just grinned at him tauntingly, "He's said nothing bad about you. On the contrary he's only mentioned you once, when he got incredibly drunk, on New Year's Eve."

"Marcel," Klaus said warningly. "Caroline doesn't want to hear about that."

"No, Caroline definitely does," she corrected. "I don't think I've ever met Drunk Klaus. Once Bekah and I found him passed out in the garden, when we were eleven or so, but I could totally go for a story or two."

Marcel laughed, "Trust me, I have plenty."

"That is a two way street," Klaus pointed out.

Marcel nodded in concession, "Well, to protect my own reputation I won't tell you all the gory details."

"Boo," Caroline pouted.

"But," Marcel continued, "I'd never leave a lady hanging so let's just say that I was baffled by why my man here was so bent out of shape over one little kiss under the mistletoe, and a bit of silent the treatment until, of course, I met your lovely and charming self."

Marcel was a dead man, Klaus decided. He felt his ears burning, and he forced his eyes to scan the room so he would appear unconcerned with Caroline's reaction. When he finally looked back at him her expression was almost mystified.

"Well, to be fair, it was more than a little kiss. And I'm pretty sure I tried to shove my hand down his pants."

Marcel's eyes widened to proportions that would have been comical to Klaus in other circumstances, "The plot thickens. He left that part out."

Klaus glared, "Because _you_ didn't need to know, you great busybody." He turned to Caroline, "and I assumed that you wouldn't remember."

"I wasn't that drunk, Klaus. You seem to think I'm still about 12 but it wasn't exactly my first time doing shots. I've been to my fair share of parties," she stood up from the barstool without waiting for a reply, not that he had one forthcoming, and said, "I'm going to get a refill. Do you want anything, Marcel?"

Klaus fished out his wallet, pointedly ignoring that she hadn't been talking to him, and handed her a twenty, "Two bourbons for us, and whatever you'd like."

He could see her debate not taking the money but in the end she relented. She was a practical woman, and a poor college student, for another couple of months. "You're welcome!" Klaus said to her retreating back.

He received a red-tipped middle finger over her shoulder in return, and he chuckled. He'd always liked her fire. Klaus watched Caroline make her way to the bar for a moment before he turned to Marcel, "Right. I'm going to need you to make yourself scarce, mate. Nothing too obvious, though."

"Oh really? Why would I want to do that? Little Caroline Forbes and I were having a fascinating conversation."

Klaus scowled, "Don't call her that. And you will do it because I graciously decided to forgive that dalliance you had with my sweet baby sister last summer."

"I'm honestly surprised it took you this long to play that card, man," Marcel replied good naturedly. "And we both know that sweet is the last thing your sister is."

"Please do spare me the details."

"I doubt I'd have a shot with the lovely Miss Caroline now anyway."

"Because I'm here."

"Wow. And people say I'm conceited. No, because she and Rebekah go way back, right?"

"They were inseparable little blonde dervishes from the almost the first day we moved to America."

"Exactly. Bros before hoes."

"Did you just refer to yourself as a ho?"

Marcel merely shrugged, "I am secure in my masculinity."

Klaus noticed Caroline making her way back, "How nice for you. Now start thinking of how you're going to make your exit."

"Fine. But here's a tip, from me to you," Marcel nodded toward Caroline, "stop making her feel like you think she's still a child," the other man's eyes lingered on Caroline in a way that Klaus distinctly did not approve of.

"I do not need any tips, Marcellus."

"Ooh. Full name, now I know that you're pissed."

"Shut it," Klaus snapped.

Marcel turned to Klaus, suddenly serious, "Look, I'm not trying to be a dick here, man. But if it's true that a drunken man is an honest man, you like that girl. And you have liked that girl, since she was actually just a girl."

Caroline was nearing them, and would probably be able to hear them soon, so he said, "Make your point, mate."

"She's an adult. Don't treat her like a kid just because you feel weird that she's Rebekah's friend."

Klaus was saved from replying by the woman in question. Caroline had three glasses clutched in her two hands, and Klaus reached out and plucked one from her, "Thank you, Caroline. Now, what are you doing here? I was told not to expect any of your little group until tomorrow. Please tell me that the sanctimonious Gilbert girl isn't with you."

"No. And rude, by the way."

"But true."

Caroline shot him a displeased look but did not argue, "Elena and Bonnie are taking the train up tomorrow."

"That still doesn't answer my question, sweetheart."

Caroline pressed her lips together, clearly irritated. Marcel shook his head at Klaus, irked that his advice wasn't being heeded. Klaus merely stared at Caroline, waiting for an answer.

Finally, and with a long suffering sigh, she said, "My mom had a work thing in Hartford. She was going to take an extra day and I was going to meet her there and have dinner tonight but she got called back to Mystic Falls. One of the deputy's broke a leg. So I decided to come a day early. Explore a little."

Klaus couldn't help but be annoyed. True, it wasn't Caroline's first visit to New York, but he didn't like the idea of her wandering around alone. Anything could have happened and he'd have had no idea until she failed to show up with Rebekah tomorrow, "And you didn't think to call me?"

Caroline leveled him with a supremely exasperated look, "Seriously, Klaus? I can take care of myself. I'm really not Little Caroline Forbes anymore, despite what you may think. I can order a drink anywhere in the country. I'm a sexually active soon to be college graduate. I got a hotel room with my very own credit card. It's not a big deal. I am not your responsibility."

Marcel downed his drink quickly, "And that's my cue to go," he took Caroline's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "It was lovely to meet you, Caroline Forbes. And I believe I'll see you tomorrow night. Rebekah has you ladies on the VIP list at my club."

Caroline favored the other man with a smile, "It was nice meeting you too, Marcel."

Marcel patted Klaus chest in farewell, "Behave, man. And stop fucking it up."

Klaus took a big sip of his drink, and once again avoided Caroline's eyes. He would find a way to pay Marcel back for purposefully embarrassing him. But once again she was patiently waiting for him to look at her, a contemplative look softening her features, "He seems nice."

Klaus smiled slightly, glad she wasn't going to continue to berate him, "He was nice. To you."

"Also super hot," Caroline continued, "I mean, I'd seen pictures but in person? Wow. I can see why Bekah risked your wrath to hit that. I would've too."

Klaus felt his jaw clench at that, and he focused on the ice cubes in his glass. He felt the brush of her fingers on his neck fleetingly, and she nudged his chin up slightly and studied him, then brushed her thumb over his bottom lip, causing him to inhale involuntarily, before she dropped her hand to her side, and nodded decisively to herself.

"You're jealous," she said, a sing-song lilt to her tone.

Klaus fought the urge to stammer out a denial, like a nervous teenager. And what did it say about him that she was able to read him so very easily? Still, he wasn't about to admit to anything so incriminating as jealousy, so he said, "And you flatter yourself."

Her lips twisted into a smug little smirk, "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. Tell me, Klaus, do you really think I look exquisite?"

Klaus was unsure how he should reply. Should he make a joke? Something to push them firmly away from the line they were skirting. The pause between them stretched to a nearly uncomfortable point before he decided to try to follow Marcel's advice, "You're beautiful, Caroline. And I am not in the habit of saying things I don't mean."

Caroline hummed an agreement and raised her glass slightly, "It's diet Coke. I had two gin and gingers before you arrived and I had dinner at my hotel before I left."

Klaus was puzzled by the seemingly random recitation, "Okay?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I was under the impression that I'd humiliated myself last December by getting wasted and throwing myself at a guy who'd never want me because he still thinks of me as his baby sister's awkward, neurotic little friend."

Klaus was stunned at hearing the truth so baldly, "Oh."

"Yes, oh. And I'm beginning to think that I was wrong. That maybe that guy did want me but pushed me away and told me to go to bed because he didn't want me to have any regrets about something happening while I was drunk?"

Klaus reached up and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Yes to all of what you just said. And I can't believe that you thought I didn't want you. I thought I'd been horrifically obvious."

"Just now? Yes, yes you were. But Klaus, you've been calling me 'Little Caroline Forbes' for years."

"Yes. If I recall I started right around my final year of college and I felt like a pervert for having dirty thoughts about my baby sister's friend who insisted on prancing around in some very tiny dresses and even smaller shorts."

"Well, I'm entirely sober right now. If that guy should happen to want to make the first move this time. Maybe make some of those dirty fantasies into reality," she teased, "and I wouldn't regret a thing."

Klaus couldn't help the slow smile that spread across his face, "Noted, love." Klaus pulled out the barstool she'd previously vacated and helped her settle on to it before seating himself next to her, "Now tell me all about what you've been up to these last few months."

* * *

**More notes: **So part of the reason this took so long was because a reviewer, **tippy093**, was wondering if we'd be seeing more of the last time period, particularly the party that was mentioned. I loved the idea but it just didn't work when I tried to write it. I'm considering doing a companion story, more from Caroline's POV, where it would show up. What do you all think?

There will be another more parts to this time period. Mostly because it got really long and I wanted to keep the chapter lengths somewhat consistent. And yes, smut happens.

Speaking of smut I was hit with a random plot bunny after reading Angelikah's dom!Klaus drabbles (read them, they're awesome). As much as I love dom!Klaus (and I do, I really do) I wanted a little bit of the reverse scenario, so basically humanity free Caroline goes to NOLA, there's a magic potion, Klaus gets tied to the bed, then sex happens. We'll see if I ever get the balls to edit and post because I still feel awkward about smut writing but I'm trying to get better.


	4. Dec - Flashback: The Incident

**Notes**: So this chapter was not in my original plan but a lot of people wanted it and I think it came out okay. And on the plus side the chapter after this is 90% done! Random fic headcanon: Lexi spent two years travelling between high school and college so she's a little older and prone to mom-ing. Outfits on Polyvore (lalainajanes) and oh my god I'm having so much fun with Polyvore, you guys. At my night class on Wednesday I basically spent two hours screwing around on my iPad putting together dark!Caroline outfits for Gold instead of, you know, paying attention to my prof. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm constantly surprised by how much people dig my fluffy nonsense.

**Growing Up Beside You**

**Flashback: Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28 (December)**

Klaus shook his out his hands, still dripping water, as he moved through the dingy hall that led from the bar's restrooms. There had been an elderly man monopolizing the single hand dryer installed in the men's room, and the paper towels hadn't been refilled recently.

Not that he blamed the staff. It was quite busy tonight. There were six days until Christmas and people were getting into the spirit of the season with liquor, it seemed. Klaus had been practicing his blackest scowls all night, to fend off various men who got up the nerve to approach the booth he was sharing with Rebekah, Caroline, their high school friend Stefan and Stefan's best friend Lexi.

The three blondes had created a stir, walking into the bar. They'd been talking and laughing, laden with shopping bags (Lexi had a few, Caroline had many and Rebekah, having long ago decided on a 'one for you, two for me' philosophy of gift giving had a mountain). Oblivious to the attention they'd chattered on. Rebekah had been complaining that her feet were killing her, and Caroline retorted that she didn't want to hear it because no one had _made _Rebekah wear stilettos to a shopping marathon, and that yes, she was saying 'I told you so.'

Klaus, no stranger to being on the pull himself, had recognized the speculative looks on the faces of several men in his vicinity and prepared himself accordingly. Though his apartment was frequently invaded by Rebekah (and Kol too, though he'd gone to school on the west coast) and her various friends for a weekend this was the first time Caroline was 21 during a visit and so she and Rebekah were taking advantage of their expanded options for entertainment.

Just last night they'd headed out to a trendy club decked in little slinky dresses and it was only Rebekah's screaming fit (she'd thrown a shoe at him and he'd only just managed to dodge it) that had prevented Klaus from following them. He'd waited up though, only able to fall asleep once he'd heard them come bumbling and giggling into the apartment. They'd attempted to make sandwiches if the half eaten ham and cheese Klaus found in the bathroom this morning was anything to go by. He'd checked on them before leaving for work (snapped a picture of them asleep, racoon eyed and drooling, that he was going to threaten to post on Facebook the next time Rebekah was being a pest).

Stefan's generally broody demeanor was helpful enough in warding off unwanted company (though the younger man seemed more bemused at the situation) but several of the males in the crowded bar had assumed that 3 attractive blondes accompanied by only 2 men meant they had a shot at going home with the third.

The girls weren't interested in the least, more engrossed in the conversation at the table, and each had turned down offers of free drinks (several times), but that didn't seem much of a deterrent to the more persistent blokes.

Caroline had expressed some disbelief at the attention, given she'd dressed down for serious shopping, and still wore a knit hat complete with pom-pom, despite facing mockery for it ('Trust me, Stefan, you do not want to see what's happening under this hat'). Klaus had kept quiet at her naivety. A man didn't care about frizzy curls when there were long legs in tight jeans and a distracting flash of black bra under an off the shoulder tee shirt. Not that Klaus found her distracting. He'd simply noted the creamy skin she'd been flashing since she'd gotten warm and removed her thick sweater two hours ago.

Was it a crime to be observant? He thought not.

The other women had bluntly set her straight, "You're hot, Caroline. Deal with it," said Lexi. "And men are degenerate pigs," a recently single (again) Rebekah had added.

Caroline had rolled her eyes and made a joke about men's poor eyesight before changing the subject. All night she'd been doing most of the running to get refills for the table, since she was seated at the opening of the booth and able to get quicker service than Stefan, who was seated at the other. Every time she ran a gauntlet lascivious gazes and bad lines. Klaus had made a point to keep an eye on her each time she made the trip but he'd needed to use the bathroom. Which was why he was feeling uneasy, annoyed at the slow moving man at the hand dryer, cursing the five beers he'd drunk, and had damp hands.

Caroline and Rebekah were both imbibing somewhat more than he approved of. And while sober Caroline was more than willing to tell a pushy wannabe paramour to fuck off (and he'd seen her knee a man who'd gotten handsy with Rebekah in the balls once) he was worried that something would happen while she was inebriated and he was otherwise occupied.

Like he'd conjured her with his thoughts, Caroline rounded the corner, hand dragging along the wall, to counteract the slight unsteadiness of her gait. She watched her feet initially but then glanced up as if sensing his presence. Caroline stopped moving for a second then she began to stride towards him with purpose, "Caro…"

But the last syllable of her name got lost when she crashed into him.

Caroline shoved her body into his, moving them into a corner where they wouldn't be in the way, and pushing him into the wall. She brushed her parted lips over his, holding his gaze, and ran her hands down his chest.

Klaus sucked in a shocked breath and froze, unsure what was happening. He'd been casually flirting with Caroline for a year or two now, just because he liked the look of her, pink cheeked and bright-eyed, but this was a brand new and unexpected development.

He felt her teeth bite at his lower lip and Caroline licked into his mouth eagerly when his lips parted in reaction. Her tongue was direct, and teasing his before he had time to process. He tore his mouth away with a groan after a few moments, turning his head to the side when she sought to reconnect them.

She was undeterred, and moved her mouth down, gliding her lips over his stubble to his throat. Laying brief kisses until she found the perfect spot to suck, that made his hips buck into hers once she used her teeth.

Klaus tried to back away, but he was still trapped against the wall, hands spread uselessly at his side. Caroline slipped a hand under his shirt, gliding up over his skin, rucking up his shirt, and fingering the leather cords he wore around his neck. She tugged them to pull him back to her lips but he resisted. So she touched him some more, finding his nipple and scratching a nail over it experimentally. He jolted and found his voice, "Caroline, what are you…"

"Mistletoe," she explained, gesturing upwards with a tilt of her head.

Klaus chuckled, after following her gaze. He hadn't noticed the gaudy plastic decorations taped to the roof, "A kiss is the tradition, love."

Caroline smirked at him, "I like to go above and beyond," she boasted, like he didn't already know that. She grabbed the back of his head and sought his mouth again.

Klaus groaned, and decided to go with it, at least for a moment. He'd been attracted to her for years, if he was honest. At first, interested in her body (for far longer than was appropriate) and more recently, once he'd started to get to know her as a person, away from Mystic Falls, intrigued by her sharp tongue, stubbornness and fierce loyalty.

He put his hands on her, finally, one hand going under her shirt to the span her back and pull her against him and the other into her hair to tip her head back to assist him in taking over the kiss. The feel of her skin and her hair was a thousand times better in reality than in fantasy. She moaned, and allowed him free reign, running a hand through his hair. He slowed the kiss down and explored her thoroughly, until they were both breathless. He didn't know how long they stood there before he realized that he tasted tequila and lime, as much as he tasted her. Klaus moved his hands to her upper arms, and steeled himself to stop.

He pulled back, rested his forehead against hers, "We can't do this."

She pouted, and his eyes focused on her swollen lips, "But I want to. I have for years. And I think you want to, too."

Klaus cleared his throat and pushed her away slightly, "You're drunk, Caroline."

"So?" she said, not denying it, "Like you've never hooked up less than sober."

"I won't allow it with you."

Caroline's eyes narrowed and he really should have worded that better, "Allow? You won't allow me? You're not my dad, or my brother, Klaus."

"Obviously, love." Klaus motioned downwards, to where they were still standing much too close to be familial.

"Then what's your issue?" Quicker than he thought possible (and maybe he was a little drunk too) her slim hand managed to undo the button of his jeans and grasped the zipper.

Klaus grabbed her hands and reversed their positions, "My issues are numerous. You've had too much to drink. I'm sure several people have walked by and we're in a public place while you're trying to undress me. This isn't like you. I'm definitely not your brother, Caroline, but I've know you for too long to do this with you. You're my baby sister's best friend, for God's sake."

She pulled out of his grasp and away, rather harshly, "So I'm a slutty lush, who's too inexperienced for the sophisticated Mr. Klaus Mikaelson, got it. Good to know. You maybe should have realized that when you first put your tongue in my mouth."

Klaus ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "I didn't _say_ any of that Caroline!"

"Oh save it, Klaus," she spit at him, and whirled away.

"You're being irrational," Klaus called after her, before wincing. That was always the wrong thing to say to a woman.

She leveled him with a vicious glare before storming into the ladies room.

Klaus adjusted himself, hoping that the erection he'd gained while crushed between Caroline's soft, tempting body and the grungy wall wasn't noticeable. He leaned back, determined to wait her out and explain himself better.

He waited. And waited. Just as he was beginning to get concerned Lexi came striding up to the restroom, looking surprised to see him. "Is Caroline okay?" she asked.

Klaus blinked, "Yes?" he replied, more questioning than stating.

"She texted Rebekah to say she wasn't feeling well but your sister's wasted too. Stefan's making her drink some water. Can you get a cab? I don't think we can get them both to your place plus all the bags."

Klaus opened his mouth to reply but Lexi, as he'd come to realize, was every bit as bossy and managing as his sister and Caroline were. She didn't give him the chance to. Leaving Klaus no choice but to head outside and do as she asked.

He'd be lying if he denied the girl was efficient, though. She had Caroline out of the bathroom and tucked into the booth with her own glass of water by the time he'd hailed a cab. He and Lexi packed away all Caroline and Rebekah's purchases into it, leaving the blondes under Stefan's watchful eye while they worked. Klaus eyed Caroline when he went to gather the first load of parcels. She was slumped in her seat and her eyes flitted from his gaze when he looked directly at her. He was sure she exaggerating her intoxication.

Lexi once took charge of the inebriated duo, helping them with coats and scarves like a sarcastic mother hen. She herded Rebekah (who'd had to be coaxed into putting her shoes back on. She was unconcerned about the fact that it was December but had caved when Stefan had pointed out how filthy the New York City sidewalks were) and Caroline (absolutely faking it, he decided, as she weaved through the bar's patrons without any assistance) outside and into the waiting cab. Caroline leaned against the far window and Rebekah, in the middle seat, nuzzled her head into Caroline's shoulder.

"Are you sure you can get them into your building, Klaus?" Lexi fretted, "We can follow you to help, you know."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I have a doorman who will help unload."

"If you're sure," Lexi conceded. She leaned in to the open door of the car, "You two drink lots of water and take some aspirin before bed. Text me tomorrow and I'll take you to the best hangover breakfast place in the world."

Rebekah mumbled something unintelligible. Caroline thanked Lexi sweetly.

Klaus bid Stefan and Lexi goodnight and climbed in, giving the driver his address. It was silent inside, save for the soft music coming from the radio, once they pulled away into traffic. Rebekah promptly passed out, her habit in moving vehicles since childhood.

"You took what I said the wrong way, Caroline."

He heard a snort from her, but she did not reply, or even glance his way.

"I'd never call you a slutty lush," he cajoled her.

No response.

Klaus sighed. He'd try again tomorrow.


	5. Feb - Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28(2)

**Notes**: This chapter picks up right after chapter 3. Thanks to all those who've left comments! They're highly motivating and always make my day. You can check out the outfit collections for my fics on Polyvore (lalainajanes) or come say hi on tumblr (where I'm also lalainajanes). My askbox is open, throw me a prompt, if you're so inclined. I've got a lot of free time on my hands lately, hence the quick update.

**Growing Up Beside You**

**Part Four – Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28 (February)**

They'd talked for hours. As much as Klaus longed to hurry, to have her spread out on his sheets, he was savoring the conversation. It was rare that he got to speak to her like this, to move beyond the surface pleasantries, without Rebekah or Kol butting in.

Caroline spoke of job search, her grad school considerations, her attempts at relinquishing control over her various committees (that she'd been chairing since sophomore year), and the trip to Europe she and Rebekah were planning this summer. Klaus told her stories about the city, about the artists he had to put up with at his job at the gallery, and about how he met Marcel.

"You know, I think Rebekah liked him, Klaus. You could ease up on the big brother shtick, occasionally."

"Oh? Do you really think Rebekah's going to take you and I so well?"

He had her there. Rebekah could be possessive, to a scary degree, of her favorite people. There'd been an incident, when Kol was a senior, at a party. During the course of a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven, Kol and Caroline had been paired up. Both had sworn to Rebekah that nothing had happened when they were alone, but she had claimed to be traumatized, and had refused to speak to Kol for two weeks.

Why she'd taken it so badly, Klaus couldn't fathom. Despite being a self-proclaimed connoisseur of the female form Kol had never shown one iota of interest in Caroline, and thought of her in a strictly non-sexual way.

"But there's a loophole," Caroline explained. "Rebekah made me solemnly swear that I wouldn't date one of her brothers. And I'm not planning on dating you."

Klaus found he felt stung, but he played it off with a quick laugh, "Ouch, love. I think I'm offended."

Caroline took Klaus' hand and laced their fingers together, "I couldn't even if I wanted to, Klaus. You have a life here. And yeah, I'd love to live in the city someday but I'm not even sure where I'll be next fall. Long distance doesn't work."

That, Klaus knew, was a reference to the high school boyfriend who'd cheated on Caroline within a month of them going off to separate colleges. Rebekah had been spitting mad about it and so Klaus had heard the details and how devastated Caroline had been.

And he might have been present when Kol, after finding Tyler plastered to a vacuous brunette in the middle of the Mystic Grill over Thanksgiving break, punched Tyler Lockwood in the face.

Klaus knew she had a point. For now. "So I'll just be the one night stand you brag to all your girlfriends about?" he joked, lightening the mood.

"That remains to be seen, doesn't it?"

"Is that a hint, Caroline?"

"Is that a move, Klaus?"

Instead of replying he stood up, and pushed their glasses away. He used their joined hands to pull Caroline to her feet, and then her grasped one hip. He slid his other hand up her arm and around the back of her neck. He bent low enough to press his face into her neck and nudged her head to the side. Klaus planted a kiss on her collarbone and another halfway up her throat. Just below the line of her jaw he allowed his tongue to peek out, and stole his first taste of her skin.

She drifted closer, melted into him, and sighed his name.

He pulled back enough to see her face, "Would you come home with me, Caroline? Please?"

"My hotel is closer."

His head was shaking before she'd even finished the sentence. "No. I want you in my bed."

"Okay," Caroline tilted her head up to press her mouth to his. He brushed her lips with his once, twice. Nearly lost it when her tongue flicked his upper lip just before he pulled away. There were things they didn't need an audience for and he was going to make sure that she remembered the first time he kissed her, like he remembered how greedy she'd been for him under that mistletoe.

"Let's go then."

He helped her into her coat. First running his finger down her spine where the cut-outs of her dress left it bare when she turned, delighted with her shudder in response. Caroline pulled a hat and a scarf out of her bag, and Klaus paused, "Is that the scarf I sent Bekah for her birthday last week?" he asked, recognizing the print.

Caroline froze guiltily for a second before she resumed putting it on, "Uh, maybe?"

"So she hated it." Klaus inferred.

Caroline shrugged not bothering to deny it, "Bekah gives you an illustrated list for a reason, Klaus. She's crazy picky. Seriously, I've spent more time shopping with her than any other person on the planet and I can't even pick the right thing sometimes."

"It's not my fault they were out of the one she wanted," Klaus defended, "That one's basically the same."

"It's pink."

Klaus looked at her incredulously, "I know that, love. I went to art school, I'm fantastic at colors."

"Not fantastic enough," she countered.

"Rebekah wears pink."

"Not this pink."

Klaus thought about it, decided that Caroline wasn't wrong, "Why didn't she just say something?"

"Cause she has a marshmallowy center under all that bitch and she was touched that you tried?"

Klaus laughed at the description, "That's true. Well at least you're getting some use out of it."

"Yup! My neck has been cozy all week. But then I don't discriminate against pinks."

"I'll file that away."

She pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Do not buy me anything outside of generally accepted gift giving occasions, Mikaelson. Your sister's bad enough."

"Cross my heart," he promised. Caroline was used to their wealth, and it didn't faze her much anymore, though she got touchy when they tried to spend what she deemed too much on her. She probably wouldn't be willing to wear the scarf, had she known how much he'd spent on it, though if he recalled it had only been a fraction of the price of the earrings (from the annotated list of acceptable presents) that made up the rest of Rebekah's 22nd birthday present. It was something of a family trait though, showing affection with money.

Just ask the various Mikaelson relatives who sent hefty cheques for birthdays and graduations but who he and his siblings would be hard pressed to pick out from a crowd.

Once Caroline was bundled for outside he threw some cash on the bar and put on his own coat before escorting her out of the bar with a hand on her lower back. Hailing a cab was easy. Once inside, Klaus couldn't help but touch her, and his hand landed on her knee. His fingers moved restlessly, wishing he could feel the texture of her skin and not her tights. He drew little pictures, traced the letters of his name. Caroline leaned back, rolled her head along the seat to look at him and widened her thighs in invitation. Klaus bit back a groan, and had to look away.

He heard her giggle quietly, and found he had to smile too. Klaus turned towards her, as much as he was able. He glanced at the cab driver, who was paying them no mind. Klaus leaned over onto her side of the car and rested his chin on her shoulder. He allowed his fingers to walk up her inner thigh, tilted his chin down to watch his hand disappear under her skirt. He felt her back bow, heard the harsh breath she drew in. He allowed the tip of his middle finger to graze her center, then took another, harder, swipe, bottom to top, causing her hips to jerk, and he was certain she was wet already.

"I'm not going to make you come on my fingers in the back of a cab, Caroline. Maybe someday. But not the first time."

She had turned her head towards him and he felt her shaky exhale ruffle his hair. He touched her face, felt the burning cheeks he couldn't see in the dark. She squirmed, trying to get him to touch her again grumbling, "I hate you right now, just a little bit."

Klaus sat up and looked out the window, "We're about three blocks away. You won't hate me for long."

"Promises, promises," but she was smiling as she said it, and she drew his hand out from under her skirt and squeezed her thighs together while he watched. She narrowed her eyes at the look on his face, "Shut up."

"I did not say a word," he protested.

"Your smug face says plenty, you jerk."

The cab rolled to a stop in front of Klaus' building. He got out first, paid, and then reached a hand in for Caroline. He looped an arm around her waist and hugged her to him, "You're sure?"

Caroline placed her hands on his face, "I'm sure. And I'm also freezing."

Klaus picked her up and swung her towards the door, causing her to let out a high pitched squeal, "Well we can't have that. Inside."

He held her hand through the lobby, and in the elevator up 9 stories. Just held her hand, passed his thumb across her knuckles from time to time, enjoyed watching her fidget in anticipation.

She pulled away once they got to his floor and began to unbutton her coat, "Stripping already, sweetheart?" Klaus couldn't resist taunting her, "I thought you were cold?"

The look she gave him was withering, "You know, Klaus, I'm hearing an awful lot of talk coming from you and no action to back it up."

He unlocked his door and gestured for her to enter, "So?"

"So, I believe the expression I'm looking for is overcompensating."

Klaus laughed, pulled her coat the rest of the way off, and threw it over the table beside the door, "Care to make a wager?"

Caroline balanced on one leg to get to the zip on her shoe, "Terms?"

"When I win…"

"Arrogant," Caroline sang out, switching legs.

"Shush. When I win, you'll go on a date with me."

"Klaus…" Caroline stood up straight, looking pained.

"Just hear me out. I remember what you said. And it doesn't have to be this weekend, or next month, or even next year. Just sometime, in the future, I'm going to ask to take you to dinner, and you're going to say yes."

A tiny smile graced her lips and she nodded, "Agreed."

"Good."

Klaus had to kiss her. For all his lofty goals of making it a kiss to remember, he rushed it. Her mouth was open, but whatever she was going to say next was lost under his lips. He grasped her hips and walked her back into the living room, all before she had time to react. He sucked her plump lower lip into his mouth and she moaned, clutched his jacket in clenched fists. He tried to pull back but she chased him, pushing up onto her toes and latching onto his mouth hungrily. He steered her towards one of the wingback chairs.

She finally broke the kiss to take a breath, and he loved the look of her just then. The swollen lips, disheveled hair and lust glazed eyes, "So, how am I doing so far?" Klaus queried.

"Seriously?"

He laughed, and pecked her lips once, "No. Take your hair down."

She hesitated long enough that he was sure that Caroline wasn't used to taking orders, but she did it. He watched as it came down in bits and pieces, curling around her face and shoulders. Klaus took the pins from her when she glanced around for a place to set them and threw them over his shoulder. Caroline smiled at him, "You're going to regret that when you step on those later."

Klaus didn't care. Her hands returned to his jacket, and he helped her by shrugging it off. He let his mouth begin to wander down her neck, paying careful attention to what she liked the most. He scraped his teeth over the juncture of neck and shoulder and was rewarded with a lovely moan from deep in her throat.

Caroline's hands slipped under his shirt and up his back. He was reluctant to stop his discovery of her skin but she prodded him with her head made a complaining noise of his name and so he pulled back enough to let her strip his shirt off.

She placed her hand on his chest, and exerted enough pressure to keep him away. Her fingers traced the tattoo on his arm and shoulder, "That's new."

"Not really."

"Mmm. I guess it's just been a long time since I've seen you with your clothes off. Probably not since high school when all the girls were dying to an invite to Bekah's pool parties to perv on you and Kol."

The joke he was about to make died on his tongue as her hands dipped lower, trickling down his abdomen and stroking the skin just below the waistband of his boxer briefs. She kissed his shoulder and he shivered, distracted enough that she got his belt undone before he could stop her.

He grabbed her hands and crowded her back until she sat down in the chair behind her. He placed her hands on the armrests and knelt down, "Patience, Caroline. I believe I have a thing or two to prove."

Klaus slid both of his hands up her legs and began to inch her dress up. Caroline went rigid for a moment and then clamped her hands down on top of his, pinning them to the outside of her thighs. "Wait a sec."

He sat back on his heels, "Do you want to stop?"

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean… a pause?"

"What's the matter, Caroline?"

She chewed on her lower lip this time he was able to see the pink in her cheeks intensify. "Nothing's wrong, exactly. I just didn't exactly plan this, you know?"

"I know," he confirmed, unsure of where this was going, "neither did I."

Caroline shifted her eyes away from him, released her grip on him, and spoke to the ceiling, "It's just… okay. Full disclosure, what I've got going on under here?" She gestured to her unfortunately still fully clothed form, "It's not exactly cute. These tights are control top. It takes a certain amount of lunging to remove them and you don't want to see that, trust me. My panties don't go with my bra. The bra is a bitch to get off. I mean, really the only thing going my way right now is that I took care of the hair situation this morning."

Klaus leaned his forehead against the top of her knee to hide his face as he fought not to laugh. Given how far he'd managed to shove his foot in his mouth after the mistletoe incident he didn't want to upset her again by saying the wrong thing.

After a few moments he looked up again to find her still staring upwards, as if captivated by the mouldings, hands twisting the fabric of her skirt. Klaus reached up and grasped her chin, "Hey, look at me."

Reluctantly, she met his gaze with a groan, "I know. I'm a hot mess. I made such a big deal out of wanting you to see me as a woman, and I'm sure you're used to women who…"

Klaus cut her off before her ramble could pick up steam, "Caroline, are you thinking of other men right now?"

"No! Of course not."

"As I am thinking of no other woman but you, love. I want you. Just you. And I honestly could not care less what you do or do not have on under that dress. No 'hair situation' could turn me off right now."

"Really? Guys always say…"

He kissed her, just a light sweep of his tongue against hers, before he pulled back, "If you'd be more comfortable you can go into the bathroom and take care of whatever you think you need to. I'll wait. But I'd really, really like to undress you myself."

Caroline squirmed in her seat for a moment, and Klaus got the feeling that she wasn't used to being spoken to quite so plainly in sexual situations. He made a note to explore that, if time permitted. She took a deep breath and moved her hands back to the armrest of the chair, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Klaus snickered, "I would never."

He resumed pushing her dress up, Caroline lifted her hips and he left the skirt bunched above them. Klaus hooked a finger into the top of her tights on each side and pulled, meeting more resistance than expected.

Caroline giggled, "I told you."

Klaus tugged again, "Right, lunges. Though under certain circumstances I believe I very much would like to see that," he remarked, leering playfully.

Another laugh bubbled out of Caroline. And she brought her arms down to help him, planting her feet and lifting her hips again, and with their combined efforts they managed to wrestle her out of the nylon that had kept her imprisoned.

Klaus balled them up into his hand and threw them behind the couch, "Good riddance," he declared and laid a quick series of pecks across the red line they'd made on stomach. He smiled against her skin when he felt her hand curl into his hair. He pulled back, took a second to admire her bare legs, letting his hands become acquainted with the feel of them, all silky skin and firm muscle, for the first time. "You know, love, I think you lied to me."

Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion, "No I didn't."

He opened his palm so it spanned the top of her thigh and nodded at her bright pink boyshorts, "Those are very cute, in my opinion."

She opened her mouth to retort but Klaus pressed his thumb to her, rubbing, finding the little ridge of her clit, and she only managed a whimper. He continued to roll his thumb over her nub for a moment, until Caroline sunk down in the seat, gripped the edge of the cushion, and moved her hips against his hand. Klaus then let his thumb wander downwards, and she mewled a protest instantly. He pressed against her opening, letting out a low noise of his own upon feeling the wetness that had already seeped through the fabric.

Klaus pulled his hand away, licked the hint of her taste off of his thumb.

"May I take those off of you, Caroline?"

She nodded, a touch frantically, to his satisfaction, and he wasted no time in peeling them off of her.

Her thighs were only slightly parted, so he pressed a kiss to each kneecap and pressed them open until his torso fit between them, pulling her a touch farther towards the edge of the seat. Klaus felt her knees press into his sides as her thighs clenched with the instinct to cover herself.

Klaus glanced up at her face, she was biting her lip, but he knew her well enough to notice the hint of apprehension is her eyes. Klaus hesitated, reluctant to bring up past partners, but he needed her to be comfortable. So he posed a question, "Has anyone ever put their mouth on you, Caroline?"

Caroline avoided his gaze again, "Yeah. A few times. It's just… not my favorite? Maybe I'm weird but I've never been able to, you know, finish, like that. We can totally skip it and, uh, move on to the good stuff."

Klaus was floored. Whatever he'd been expecting her to say it certainly hadn't been that. He waited for her to look at him before he spoke, "Do you trust me?"

She looked at him like it was the stupidest question she'd ever heard, "Of course."

"Then give me fifteen minutes. I'll stop if you really don't like it but this _is_ the good stuff, love. And I'm quite positive that you're not weird, you've just experienced some terrible technique."

Caroline wavered, "What if you don't like it?"

Klaus shook his head in an immediate denial, "I'll love it. God, Caroline do you have any idea how often I've thought of you like this? I'm dying to taste you."

She swallowed noticeably, "Fifteen minutes?"

"I'll make you come in less than that and then I'll make you come again," Klaus promised.

Caroline raised her eyebrows, "You're that good?" she wondered.

He met her challenging look with one of his own, "What have you got to lose?"

Caroline released an exaggerated sigh, but her reluctance was mostly feigned as she relaxed into the chair, "Nothing, I guess. Bring it on."

Klaus felt a devious smirk creep across his face, as he bent to nip her inner thighs, "You might want to hold on to something, love."

* * *

**More notes: **Yep. That happened. This chapter was getting long (for this story) and this is where I chose to cut it. Try not to imagine killing me please. I'm trying for softer, more 'human' (awkward-cute more than dirty-sexy, I guess), smut in this one. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading.


	6. Feb - Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28(3)

**Notes:** So I pretty much need to recant anything I've said about sticking to a word limit because I am a liar. But hey, this chapter picks up right where the last one left off! Thanks so much for all the love on the last chapter (seriously, my inbox went crazy and it was ah-maz-ing). I love hearing your thoughts! This chapter is like 70:30 Smut:Fluff. Enjoy!

**Growing Up Beside You**

**Part Five: Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28 (February)**

Klaus starts slowly, because she's still tense. After the first touch of his teeth she'd gone stiff, so he'd backed off a bit. He's pretty sure Caroline won't actually hold him to the whole 'fifteen minutes' thing. It's not like there's a clock in her eye line and, while she may be counting in her head now, he's going to ensure that she loses track.

He tucks her skirt up and out of the way. Then Klaus rubs his hands soothingly along the outside of her thighs, his mouth working upwards. He alternates sides. A brush of his lips on the left, a swipe of his tongue to taste the skin on the right, a little nip high on the right, and finally he runs his mouth along the crease where leg meets torso before his hands grasp her arse and pull her to the edge of the chair.

Caroline's watching him, eyes huge, lips wet and parted. Klaus holds her eyes as he lifts one of her legs over the arm of the chair, spreading her, before he leans back a bit to observe.

It's salacious, in the very best of ways, the picture that she makes. God, he wishes she weren't still wearing that dress. He vows to repeat this someday, once he's convinced her that he loves every inch of her body. Perhaps he'll be able to convince her to play with her breasts while he tastes her.

Klaus bites his lip, feels his cock twitch at the thought. He makes quick work of his zipper to relieve some of the pressure and a soft little moan comes from Caroline, "Alright?" he asks, running his hands back up her thighs, wrapping one around her hip.

She gives a jerky nod in response, breath quickening.

"You're so lovely, Caroline," he tells her, and runs his thumb down the impossibly soft skin at the seam of her, delving in and parting her folds to his gaze when he strokes back up. "So lovely," he repeats, more to himself this time, making a single circle around her clit.

Klaus can't resist leaning in and pressing his mouth to all that pretty, pink slickness. He holds her open with one hand, keeping the other in place on her hip. He doesn't try to keep her still, content to follow the rolling of her hips, merely uses the hold to stop her from dislodging him when she moves suddenly. He laps at her entrance, savors the tang of her arousal on his taste buds. She's panting now, the inhales ragged. He explores her sex with his tongue, finding where she's most sensitive, rubbing, flicking. Finally he focuses on her clit, circles it a few times.

He pulls back and she whines, "Jesus, Klaus if you're about to ask me if I'm okay again…" Her arms are thrown over her head, hands grasping the back of the chair, and Klaus sinks two fingers into her soaked passage, causing her to lose her train of thought and lean her head back with a groan.

Klaus hooks his fingers, drags them down her front wall, watches her arch in response, and tries not to think about how tightly she's squeezing his fingers and how good she's going to feel wrapped around his cock, "Just wondering if you've been keeping time, love. I did say I'd stop if you weren't enjoying yourself."

She looks back down at him, which was his aim in goading her. Her pupils are blown and cheeks flushed and the murderous expression on her face does nothing to dampen his arousal, "Klaus Mikaelson, I swear to God, oh!"

He drives his fingers back into her, using his thumb to rub her clit, "Just checking, sweetheart."

Any traces of her past reluctance have been forced away by how badly she needs to come so he moves his fingers faster, rubs her clit a little harder, watches her thighs tremble until she calls his name and goes over the edge.

Klaus ducks down again (he did promise her a second orgasm, after all) and works his tongue into her, greedily licking up the wetness seeping from her, prolonging this orgasm. He goes in for the kill when she relaxes back into the chair, shoving her other leg up and over his shoulder and focusing on her clit. He uses his tongue to roll it up against his top lip, before giving it a quick suck, "Oh, fuck," she exclaims, and he's tempted to jokingly admonish her for the language, but one of her hands comes down to clutch his hair and her leg is pulling him into her insistently and she's writhing against his mouth.

Klaus slides his hand from her hip to her stomach, feeling how tense her abs are, keeping her in the seat as she mindlessly chases his tongue, still flicking and circling her clit in the suction of his mouth.

He brings his fingers back to tease her entrance, circling it gently, in contrast to his unrelenting strokes of her clit. Her head in rolling from side to side, and she gasps, "Klaus, please."

He doesn't want her to beg (this time), so he pulls back a bit, "What do you need, Caroline? Anything you want, it's yours."

"In… inside," she stutters. Immediately, he sinks a finger back into her pussy. "Yes," she hisses, "more." Klaus adds a second digit, scissors them inside her and she moans in approval. She's close, so he licks over her clit again and again while she grinds onto his tongue. One last hard suck and she's done, his name leaving her mouth on a shout. She jerks at the next touch of his tongue to her nub, oversensitive, and so he kisses down her thigh as he uses his fingers to work her through.

He pulls back when she's lax and boneless in the chair, thighs still splayed. Her hair's a mess from being rubbed into the upholstery and her eyes are closed as she breathes heavily. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, reaches down to adjust himself, ease the fly of his jeans away from his erection. He's as hard as he can ever remember being, but he won't rush her.

Her eyes flutter open and Klaus knows he'll spend hours trying to mix paints into that exact hazy blue-green in the weeks to come. Caroline lets her leg drop from his shoulder and uses the hand she still has buried in his hair to pull him forward insistently until he's standing taller on his knees and she keeps pulling until he's resting against her, chest to chest, pressing her into the chair as he circles his arms around her back. He can feel her wet center pressing into his stomach and it sends another sharp pang of arousal straight to his cock.

Caroline keeps one hand in his hair and snakes the other one around his back, hugging him to her, as she hitches her leg around his side, "I feel like I should say 'thank you' but that's weird, right?" she says, her voice still low and raspy.

Klaus smiles, nuzzles into her neck, "You're very welcome, love. I told you I'd enjoy it too and I did, immensely."

She hums against his shoulder and runs her nails lightly down his spine, "You definitely won, by the way, though I think you might have gone over your time limit."

Klaus snorts, "You have no proof of that, and I thought my victory was quite obvious, sweetheart."

Caroline slips a hand into his boxer briefs and gives his arse a quick pinch, causing Klaus to let out a rather unmanly yelp, "No one likes a gloater, Klaus."

"Ouch, love. I thought we'd save the rough stuff for another time, but if you insist…"

Caroline pushes him back enough to look at him and quirks a brow at him, "Oh? You're into getting your ass pinched? I mean, I've never done anything like that, but if you really want me too…"

Klaus catches her hand as it wanders south again and stands, "Not necessary, I assure you."

Her gaze lingers appreciatively on his chest and abdomen and Klaus shoves his pants down, steps out of his socks and kicks them both aside. Caroline bites her lip and eyes his cock, straining behind the fabric still covering him, and leans forward, bringing her hands up to rest lightly on his sides, "Do you want me to return the favor, Klaus?" She drags her wet lips down his stomach, from just below his bellybutton to the band of his underwear.

Klaus sways towards her involuntarily, and his head rolls back with a groan when he feels tongue and teeth following the line of his boxer briefs, "You've certainly gotten over your little bout of shyness."

She bites a little harder, just next to his hipbone, and he shudders a bit. That's probably going to leave a mark and Klaus finds that he likes the thought. Caroline uses her grip on him to stand, "I'm not shy, Klaus. Not really. I just like to be prepared."

Klaus threads his hands into her hair, kisses her, and he can't help smiling into it, "I know that, love. I was there when you showed up for sleepovers with bags bigger than you to hold approximately seventeen different 'just in case' outfits."

Caroline pulls back, "It wasn't seventeen! More like five."

"Mmm hmm. What is it that Kol calls you? A neurotic control freak?"

"A neurotic control freak on crack."

"Right, that." He doesn't try to hide his amusement, which is perhaps a mistake if the look in her eyes is anything to go by.

She's got his underwear shoved down and his cock in her grasp in the next moment, her touch is light as she slides her hand up from base to tip. She rubs the head with her thumb, spreads the gathered lubrication, and firms her grip when she strokes back down.

"Fuck, Caroline!" Klaus exclaims, bucking his hips into her hand.

The smile on her face is pleased and she goes up on her toes, slides her body against his to whisper in his ear, as her hand continues to work him, "You never answered my question, Klaus. Do you want to see what I can do with my mouth?"

His head is spinning and yes, he very much does want to feel those lips wrapped around him. But Klaus is pretty sure he'll come in under a minute at this rate so he needs her to stop touching him. He grabs her hands, tangles their fingers together and keeps them down at her sides, puts a little distance between their bodies and kisses her again. She matches him, parting her lips and inviting his tongue inside.

Klaus groans, and lets it go on for far longer than he'd meant to. Finally, he pulls back, presses his forehead to hers. "Later. First, I want you out of that dress and in my bed."

Caroline nods against him, "Deal. We'll need to take a detour to the bathroom, though."

Klaus is puzzled but turns her towards his bedroom where there's an ensuite. He pulls his underwear back up, rationalizing that the barrier is probably a good thing, at the moment.

She crosses the threshold of his room and glances around curiously. Klaus is relieved that it's relatively clean, clutter confined to the desk under the window. He wishes that he'd made his bed though.

There are two doors and he indicates the correct one, "Through there, love."

She nods and wanders over, pausing to run a finger over the books on his shelf. When she disappears inside Klaus quickly straightens his bed, evening out the pillows (he likes to sleep with three, okay?) and putting his laptop away. He grabs a handful of condoms and leaves them on the bedside table. Caroline isn't the only one who likes to be prepared and he'd like to skip the awkward drawer fumble.

She'd left the bathroom door open so he takes that as an indication of his welcome. She's slung her dress over the shower door and Caroline's in front of the mirror, peeling away the second cup of her bra. He'd been confused earlier, when she'd mentioned a bra, the open back of her dress showing no evidence of one, but it appears she'd been wearing the kind that stuck to her skin and she's wincing as she removes it.

Klaus comes up behind her, places a hand on her stomach, and pulls her back into his chest. He drops a kiss on her shoulder, "I've never been quite so glad to be a man."

Caroline laughs, "I told you it was a bitch to get off." Klaus' hand moves upward to cup the breast she's already freed. Her skin is tacky and he makes a face, causing Caroline to laugh at him again, "That's why we're in the bathroom, genius. I have to wipe the sticky stuff off otherwise I'll be covered in lint and dust and assorted grossness. Not a good look. Can you grab me a washcloth?"

Klaus does as he's asked and Caroline turns on the tap. She moves to take it from him but he tugs it out of her reach, "Allow me."

She eyes him warily but shrugs, turning to face him and leaning against the counter. He cannot help but be enthralled by the movement of her breasts and by how unashamed she is in her nakedness now. He supposes that, after all they've done together so far, she has little reason to be bashful but he is glad nonetheless. Caroline smirks, noting his preoccupation and braces her hands on the edge behind her, thrusting her breasts higher in the air, "Yeah, I've never had any complaints about these," she says, indicating with a downward tilt of her chin.

Klaus wets the cloth, careful of the temperature of the water, and brings it to her chest, "I can't say I'm surprised."

He runs the cloth over her skin, rubs over her nipples a little more than he has to, just to watch them pucker. She's watching him, and her chest begins to rise more rapidly and he can feel hear heartbeat pick up with how close they're standing. When he's confident he's cleansed away the adhesive he runs his hands over her damp skin and her lips part around a gasp. He runs his thumbs over her nipples, gradually increasing the pressure. He tries a little pinch, and she squeaks, but her hips jut forward, seeking friction, "Did you like that, Caroline?"

She bites her lip and nods, eyes on the ground. Klaus does it again, longer this time, and she moans. "You don't have to be ashamed, sweetheart. I meant what I said. Whatever you desire. It would be my pleasure to provide it."

Klaus brings one arm around her for support and tilts her back, and brings his mouth to her nipple. Gives it a lick before grazing it with his teeth and enclosing it in his mouth to suck hard. She brings her hands to his hair, trusts him to hold her up, and her voice is hoarse when she mutters, "God. You're setting an insane bar here, Klaus."

It's absolutely on purpose. He wants Caroline to remember him, needs her to want to do this again, as often as they can manage, because he will not be satisfied with just one night.

He switches sides, to give her other nipple the same attention, and parts her legs with his knee. She immediately presses down against his thigh, rocks herself back and forth with a whimper. Klaus can feel that she's soaked again so he pulls back to look her in the eye, "Bed?" he asks.

"Yes," she breathes in agreement and he guides her in front of him and out of the bathroom.

They pause at the foot of the bed and he runs his hands over her shoulder, down the silky plane of her back. Is unable to resist cupping her arse in both of his hands.

Caroline's head drops forward with a moan and he slides his hands to her hips to pull her back against him. She reaches back to tug on his boxer briefs, "Off. How are you still wearing these?" Klaus allows himself a quick grind into her before stepping back to remove the offending article of clothing.

She sets a knee on the bed and crawls towards the center, peeking over her shoulder to meet his eyes. He's riveted on the flash of her wet pussy from this angle and quickly joins her in the bed. Caroline settles against his pillows, pulling her hair out from under her shoulders, and he lies down along her side, reaching an arm across her to run along her skin.

Klaus presses kisses along her jaw until she turns her head and then their mouths meet again, slower and sweeter than ever before. Caroline raises a hand to rest on his face, "You know, I'm actually really glad I ran into you tonight, Klaus."

Klaus explores her mouth again, "Me too, love. Although it is suspicious that you picked my favorite bar for your night out."

She elbows him lightly, "So arrogant."

Klaus chuckles, reaches behind him and grabs a condom. Caroline licks her lips as she watches him put it on. He returns the hand not propping him up to her body. He fondles a breast briefly and she sucks in a breath as he glides his hand down her stomach. Her far knee raises and falls to the side as his fingers find her core again. She pushes up to meet his hand, turns her face into his neck and muffles the moan she releases as he sinks his fingers back into her. She's more than wet enough but still Klaus plays with her for a few moments, rubbing the spots he's already learned drive her wild, ghosting his thumb around her clit. Her head digs back into the pillow, her moan of his name is impatient, and she stretches it out into two syllables.

He shifts so he's hovering over her and her hand is there, grasping his cock and positioning him where she wants it. Caroline tips her hips and wraps a leg around him forcefully and he's buried to the hilt in an instant.

Klaus chokes out a moan, not prepared for how quick that was. She's snug and scorching around him and he needs a second but she's clenching and shifting underneath him, "Fuck, Klaus, enough with the teasing. Move. Fast and hard. I need it."

Well, he had promised to give her what she wants, didn't he? Klaus sits up on his knees, hooks his hands under her thighs and plants her feet on the bed on either side of him. He pulls out slowly, watching where they're joined, and thrusts back into her roughly, she groans out an ecstatic, "Yes!" and lifts her arms to brace against the wall and meet his thrusts. He keeps moving inside of her and she's pushing back just as aggressively, her moans and quiet curses are the best thing he's ever heard. He pulls her upright on his lap and sinks in impossibly deeper. Caroline throws her head back and rotates her hips against him and he's so fucking close. Klaus uses one hand to draw her mouth to his, kisses her until she can't focus and she breaks away to pant against him. His other hand sneaks between them to play with her clit, swollen and so sensitive. She keens and he murmurs, "Come now, love. You're almost there. Come for me, Caroline."

She rests her head on his shoulder and with a few more passes of his index finger over her clit she's clamping her limbs around him and shaking through an orgasm. Caroline falls back and he follows her, letting go of his rhythm and with two, three more thrusts, he's calling her name and basking in his own release.

She runs her fingers up and down his back as he calms. He rolls away to dispose of the condom but returns quickly. She slides against him like it's the most natural thing in the world, her draped across his chest, tracing patterns over his ribs.

Klaus plays with her hair, unsure of what to say.

Caroline, of course, is never without words, "So, wow. I know we established that a thank you is weird but how about a high five?"

Klaus barks out a laugh, "Probably weirder, I think."

"Yeah," she falls silent again for a moment before shifting up to prop her chin on her hand and look at him, "So…" she starts again.

He lifts an expectant eyebrow, "So, what?" he prompts her.

"Well, I'm just wondering what the etiquette is here. Traditionally I'd be searching for my panties right about now and walk of shaming it back to my hotel but I know you and you know me so I'm not sure if the usual one night stand rules apply."

Klaus flips them, pins her hands loosely above her head, "They do not. I know I referred to this that way but that's not what it is. I like you Caroline, and I want you to stay."

She chews her lip but he can see that she's delighted, "I like you too, Klaus. But Bekah will be here in the morning and this really isn't how I want to break the news to her. She'd be traumatized and I'd never hear the end of how I slept with her brother on her birthday celebration trip."

Klaus shakes his head, "I've a car scheduled to meet her train at 10:30. Rebekah's an even worse packer than you are. I'll set an alarm and you'll be back to your hotel in plenty of time." Klaus is somewhat surprised but also thrilled that she doesn't intend for this to be a secret.

Caroline squints up at him, makes a show of considering it, "Well, I suppose I could do that. How about you agree to make me pancakes in the morning and we have a deal?"

He runs his hands down her arms to her sides, "What is it with you and making me cook for you, love?"

She giggles and shrugs, "Fun fact: I am a terrible cook."

"I also knew that."

"Do we have a deal?"

Klaus sighs, like he's put out, "I suppose. Do you want to shake on it?"

Her eyes light up and though Klaus is new to Caroline in this context he can see a naughty thought occur and so he lets her reverse their positions again. She kisses him, sucks on his lower lip before trailing kisses down his chest, then lower. His cock is stirring and she glances back up at him, "I think it's your turn to hold onto something, sweetheart."

* * *

Klaus wakes to the smell of coffee and bacon. Exhausted, after he and Caroline had spent the night thoroughly investigating each other's bodies, but warm and content.

He lazily gropes the soft, full breast in his hand. Smiles as the nipple peaks into his palm.

Wait. There's food smells so Klaus is confused.

Caroline had enthusiastically melted his brain with her lips and tongue and teeth on his cock but he was certain that he had agreed to provide breakfast. And he'd set the alarm for 7:30 but it hadn't gone off. And Caroline was still in bed with him, her back to his chest, their legs tucked together.

Suddenly, Klaus is more alert. There are only a handful of people that could be making use of his kitchen right now, since he's fairly certain there's no such thing as a Good Samaritan, bacon cooking, burglar.

Fuck.

Best case scenario is that it's Marcel, though he's pretty sure that his friend had an inkling last night about how things with Caroline were going to go and wouldn't be stopping by for a chat this morning. Either Finn (unlikely) or Elijah would be fine, if not great. If it was Kol or Rebekah or his mother and Henrick his day was about to start disastrously.

And last night had been so spectacular.

Klaus carefully pulls away from Caroline, she grumbles but he pulls the blankets around her and she buries her face into a pillow. He turns the alarm on his phone off, so it does not wake her, and pulls on a pair of sweats. He runs a hand through his hair but quickly gives up after a glance in the mirror. Nothing but a shower will make him look anything less than well-fucked.

He walks into his kitchen and groans internally. Of course, just his luck.

It's Kol.

On the bright side Kol's the best cook in the family and the kitchen smells delicious. Kol turns upon hearing his footsteps, and his little brother grins smugly, "Brother! You're awake. And looking positively ravished."

Klaus scrubs a hand over his face, "What are you doing here, Kol?"

Kol adopts an innocent expression, "At the moment? Cooking you and your paramour a delicious feast. From the nail marks on your shoulders I'd say you bagged quite the minx last night, probably worked up an appetite. Is it that red-head who's always tagging you on Facebook? Jenna? Jennifer? Something like that. She seems a bit needy, Nik. I'd be careful."

"We broke up weeks ago," Klaus told his brother, not bothering to correct the name.

"Ah. Rebound sex. I heartily approve."

"I'm not on the rebound. Kol, you need to get out. Come back at lunch time."

Kol reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bit of pink fabric that Klaus recognized as Caroline's panties. God, Kol really was an unrepentant pervert and was going to feel mortified if he found out it was Caroline he'd been speaking of, "Are you ashamed of me, brother? The least I could do is return the lady's knickers."

Klaus freezes when he hears the padding of bare feet on the floor. Soft hands wrap around him and an open mouthed kiss is laid on his shoulder blade, "Mmm. That doesn't smell like pancakes but I think I'm okay with that."

Klaus is just praying she's not naked.

Caroline steps out from behind him and Kol drops his mug of coffee, ignores it shattering as his jaw goes slack, "Caroline?!" he exclaims.

Caroline's steps stutter and her hands immediately go to tug the shirt she'd nicked from his closet down further on her thighs, "Kol?!' she screeches in response.

Yes, Klaus can already tell he was right. This is going to be a disaster.

* * *

**More Notes**: Yep, it's another teeny baby cliffhanger. Sorry! Kol's super fun to write though so he's all over the next chapter. Having grown up with Caroline, and being only a bit older, her very much views her as another baby sister, so he's a bit put out to find her like this. Thanks for reading!


	7. Feb - Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28(4)

**Notes:** Another quick update, however I'm a little busy for the next week or two so I can't promise another one. Sorry! My classes are winding down and my family's big on Easter. I really appreciate all of the reviews and follows/favourites! You guys are awesome. Hopefully, Kol lives up to your expectations…

**Growing Up Beside You**

**Part Six: Caroline Age: 21, Klaus Age 28 (February)**

Kol, still stunned, looks back at Klaus, who really doesn't know what to say. Is there a person on the planet with worse timing that Kol Mikaelson? Klaus has his doubts.

Kol glances to Caroline then back at Klaus. To the white-knuckled grip Caroline's fingers have on the hem of Klaus' henley, the only garment she wears. And then Kol's stricken gaze lands on the pink underwear still dangling from his finger. Finally making the correct assumptions he lets out a strangled grunt, flinging them away in disgust. "Caroline! You slept with Nik! I touched your knickers! Oh my God." He turns to the sink and begins to wash his hands.

Caroline bristles and grabs her panties from where they landed on the kitchen island. She lacks a place to store them, however, so she thrusts them at Klaus and he puts them safely in his pocket, "No one asked you to be a panty snatching creep, Kol! And don't act like you've never touched a girl's panties, you whore!"

"You're not a real girl, Caroline!" he bellows in reply. "Ugh. I feel violated. And nauseated."

Caroline takes a deep breath, absolutely livid, preparing to respond, but Klaus cuts her off, deciding to try and calm things down, and runs a soothing hand down her back, "Let's stop shouting, shall we? Kol, clean up your mess. Caroline, love, why don't you go and put on some pants?"

She continues glaring at Kol for a moment before turning to Klaus, "Fine," she grabs Klaus by the back of his neck and hauls him down for a fairly filthy kiss, considering their audience, and he cannot help but meet it even when he realizes her intention. Caroline pulls back, leaving Klaus a bit dazed, and she shoots one last dirty look in Kol's direction as she leaves the room muttering, "Not a real girl, my ass."

"Wipe that stupid look off your face!" Kol scolds him, not making a move to clean up the spilled coffee and still looking horrified, "You just had your tongue. In Caroline Forbes' mouth! What is wrong with you?"

Klaus rolls his eyes towards the ceiling, shutters his instinctive response, because informing Kol that Caroline's mouth was about the most innocent place his tongue had been recently was a terrible idea. He throws a roll of paper towels at his brother, "I was there Kol. Let's just clean up and eat, like civilized adults, hmm?"

"Caroline is not an adult, Nik! She's a baby. A tiny blonde baby."

"She's two years younger than you are. Were you a baby two years ago?"

"Two and a half years younger than me," Kol sulks resentfully.

"Yes," Klaus deadpans, "you're maturity is a thing to marvel at."

Together they clean up the spilt coffee, as well as two men who've grown up with housekeepers are able (which is not very), but it's too cold for bugs and Klaus' cleaning service comes on Monday so he thinks it will suffice.

"What were you thinking, Nik?"

"That's really none of your business, is it?"

"This is Caroline we're talking about. It's so my business. Do you like her? Or is this some weird college girl fetish you're trying to get out of your system? Do I need to check your browser history?"

Klaus tries for patience, "Just clean, Kol."

Caroline emerges a few moments later, having raided the guest room for a sleeveless top and leggings that Rebekah must have left behind. Her face is scrubbed clean and hair pulled back into a bun high on her head.

She looks very young and Kol is shaking his head disapprovingly while Klaus tries very hard not to squirm uncomfortably. He clears his throat and makes an attempt at resuming a normal conversation, "Thanks for cooking, Kol."

"Welcome. Remind me we need to have a discussion about acceptable cheddars."

Klaus will not be reminding Kol of that. He has less than fond memories of the time he bought sweet potatoes instead of yams and the lecture he'd endured. "Do you want some juice, Caroline?" he asks, "I have orange in the refrigerator."

Kol's choice in coffee tends to lean towards dark roasts and Klaus knows that Caroline is not a fan. However when Kol says mockingly, "Yes, Caroline, have some juice. Wouldn't want to stunt your growth," Klaus senses he might have made a misstep.

"Coffee's fine," Caroline replies flatly, and goes to fix herself some.

Klaus clears his throat, debates explaining himself, but realizes Kol will probably manage make it worse, so he says, "You never told us why you were here, Kol."

Kol places a hand over his heart dramatically, "Am I unwelcome? On this, the day of our baby sister's 22nd birthday party? I am hurt, brother."

Klaus sips his own coffee, "Not unwelcome. Rebekah said you couldn't make it this weekend so I wasn't expecting you."

"Clearly," Kol says with a judging look towards Caroline.

Caroline snorts as she sits down, leaving a seat empty between the chair she chooses and Klaus', "Stop being a dick, Kol. I know why you're here."

"Yeah. What part of 'it's Bekah's birthday and I was invited' was unclear?"

Caroline leans forward pinning Kol with an unimpressed look, "Oh really? Let's examine the facts. Fact: just last week you were too busy to make it. Fact: on Tuesday a certain someone posted on Twitter that she got a surprise extension on a project. Fact: said someone then posted that she was looking forward to spending the weekend in New York with her high school friends. Fact: you liked that tweet. Fact: you're here."

Kol points a finger at Caroline, "Circumstantial!"

She slapped the finger away, "Shut up, I'm right."

Klaus was lost, "Wait, who's this girl? Please tell me it's not Elena Gilbert."

"Ugh. Of course not. What a drip. Caroline's clearly on drugs. There's no girl!" Kol denies hotly.

"It's Bonnie," Caroline answered Klaus, at the same time, "where have you been? He's like obsessed with her."

"Really?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow at Kol, who avoids his gaze and goes to the oven, despite the fact that the timer is still ticking down. "What was it that you were just saying about babies?"

Kol makes a rude gesture that Klaus returns. Caroline mutters, "And I'm the baby," into her coffee in disbelief and maybe a touch of resentment.

Kol busies himself in dishing up the breakfast casserole he'd made (extra cheese, extra bacon, if Klaus knew his brother) onto three plates.

The three of them eat in silence for a few moments before Kol clears his throat, "Caroline," he begins, painfully earnest.

She drops her fork and leans back, "Good Lord, here we go."

Kol ignores her, "Caroline, we need to talk about your life choices."

"Seriously?"

Klaus takes a sip of coffee and tries not to laugh. Now that the initial mortification is out of the way he can see how the situation is funny, though he suspects that neither Kol nor Caroline will be pleased if he points it out.

"You're a great girl, Caroline, and I'm only trying to look out for you. You're very smart, with a bright future ahead of you. I'm sure plenty of blokes think you're pretty. You could do so much better than Niklaus."

Caroline lets out a burst of surprised laughter at that.

Klaus reaches across to flick Kol's ear, "Pretty sure I resent that, brother."

Kol swats him away and gives him a patronizing look, "When was the last time you had a girlfriend for longer than two months, Nik? Tatia? Six, seven years ago? Really, you're a bit of a floozy."

"I'm a floozy?" Klaus cries incredulously.

"That's what I said, isn't it? It's a parade of pretty, young things, all the time, for you."

"How would you even know that?"

"I have my sources," Kol sniffed.

Klaus noticed Caroline dragging her fork through her food with far more concentration than the act warranted, eyes downcast, and suddenly finds this conversation less humorous, "You're sources are wrong. And you have no room to talk, brother,"

"We are not talking about me, Nik. I'm not the one despoiling Bekah's childhood friends."

"Not for lack of trying, from what I'm hearing. Besides, which one of us had chlamydia, Kol?"

"That was one time, Niklaus!" Kol shouts, standing in his outrage, "And it was a secret!"

Caroline covered her mouth to smother a laugh, finally looking up.

Kol sits back down and glowers at her, "If you tell Bekah about that Caroline, so help me…"

"Please. If anything you should be worried about me telling Bonnie."

Kol reddens slightly and looks ready to strangle Caroline so Klaus intervenes, "I'm sure Caroline won't tell anyone. And I'm sorry for just blurting it out like that." He gives Caroline a significant look.

She sighs, "Fine. I promise not to tell anyone. It's really not that big a deal, you know. Chlamydia's the strep throat of STD's. And speaking of secrets…" Caroline trails off and gestures at Klaus.

Kol lights up, "My, my, my how quickly the tables have turned!"

"Shut it, Kol," Klaus grumbles, not exactly pleased to be relegated to a dirty little secret.

"No, you want me to keep this relationship hush hush for you? What's in it for me?"

Caroline narrows her eyes at him, "First, it's not a relationship. Second, I don't need you to keep it quiet forever, just until I can tell Bekah, in my own way, once we're back at school. Third, what's in it for you is that not only will I keep your little Chlamydia skeleton, I will not tell Bonnie Bennett any of the literally thousands of pieces of dirt I have collected on you, over the years, unless asked about them directly."

Kol considers her offer, tries to sweeten the pot, "And talk up how handsome I am? Tell her I'm delightful?"

"God, no. I can't lie to Bonnie, Kol. It's a direct violation of girl code. Why, do you think your charm isn't up to the challenge? You need a wing woman to get the job done?"

Klaus is a bit awed at how neatly Caroline just played Kol, and is struck again by just how closely tied she is to his family. Few people are vainer than his little brother so poking at his ego was the surest way of getting what she wanted.

"You have a deal, Forbes."

Caroline stands and sticks a hand out, "Shake on it, Mikaelson?"

Kol shakes grudgingly and Caroline grabs her coffee cup and drains it with a grimace, "Now, I hate to leave you with the dishes, especially since my sticky feet tell me you two have no idea what you're doing, but I'm gonna go back to my hotel and shower."

"You could shower here," Klaus tells her grabbing her hand and reeling her into the space between his knees.

Kol mimes vomiting, "Ick. I said I'd keep whatever this is a secret but I don't want to see it, and I don't want to hear you two going at it in the shower. My constitution is far too delicate."

"I'm going to let that one go Kol," Caroline warns, "but you keep your little comments to yourself when Rebekah gets here or I. Will. Ruin. You."

Kol sticks his tongue out at her, but pointedly turns his back on them, opening the dishwasher.

Caroline pulls away from him, "Thanks, Klaus. But I should get to my hotel and pack up my stuff. Lexi's meeting me there at checkout and then we're coming back here to pick up Bekah."

"Ah yes, I seem to remember being emailed a very strict outline of today's plans."

"Exactly. No one messes with Rebekah's schedule," she gives him a small smile and disappears back into his room, coming out a minute later with her folded up dress from last night.

Kol glances over, "There's a pair of tights behind the couch. I assume they're yours unless Nik has expanded his hobbies fabulously since we last spoke."

"Thank you, Kol." Caroline backtracks to scoop them up then holds a thick grey sweater aloft, "I found this in the guestroom closet and I assume it's yours. I'm stealing it."

Kol's wardrobe is nearly as extensive as Rebekah's so he nods, unconcerned.

Caroline makes for the door and Klaus follows her, wishing for the first time that his apartment wasn't so open concept. Caroline, over the course of dealing with Kol, has begun to act quite distant, and Klaus would really like to be able to have a conversation without an audience.

"I'll walk you down."

"Not necessary," she refuses his offer immediately, "I'm a big girl and I'll be fine."

Klaus opens his mouth to argue but something about the mulish set to her mouth makes him relent, "If you insist." Caroline stuffs her dress into her bag and puts her boots on. Klaus helps her with her jacket, "I'll see you later, love?" he asks tentatively and sort of wants to punch himself. And then punch Kol, for making this situation about a billion times more awkward than it should have been. Klaus had so been looking forward to pancakes and morning sex.

"Of course! I am sleeping in your guest room tonight. With your little sister. Since I am still her childhood best friend."

Klaus can feel his face twist into a grimace, it sounded terrible when she put it that way. "Right, well. I'll talk to you later, then."

"Later, Klaus. Bye Kol!"

Caroline leaves and Klaus calls downstairs to make sure one of the building's staff will ensure she gets into a cab (she'd probably have something scathing to say if she knew he was doing it, but she'll be perfectly polite to whichever doorman ends up assisting her, so what she doesn't know won't hurt her).

He goes back into the kitchen. Kol's standing uselessly by the dishwasher, not having loaded so much as a fork. He's staring at Klaus as if he's grown a second head.

"What?" Klaus snaps.

"Touchy! Can I ask a question?"

"Could I stop you?"

"Touché. But honestly, Caroline said that you're not in a relationship, and I buy that, because I'm pretty sure I would've noticed. Actually, now that I think about it she was right pissed at you over Christmas."

"We had a spat, we got over it."

"Interesting," Kol drawls.

"Not particularly. Your question?"

"Well, what is it? It can't be just a one-nighter. You're not that stupid."

"Why thank you, brother. That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Oh, don't get mushy, Nik. I just meant you're obligated to see Caroline, at the minimum, at major holidays and such for the foreseeable future. She's basically the worst option for a one night stand imaginable."

Klaus sighs, suddenly weary. "I don't know what it is, Kol. You're right, and I'll deny saying that. But we talked a bit about it and the timing's terrible. So it seems to be a one night stand. For now."

"For now? Wow. You actually like Little Caroline Forbes. Rebekah's going to murder you, you know."

Klaus chuckled ruefully, "Well, Caroline won't tell her this weekend, and I won't see Bekah again until her graduation, so with a little luck she'll have calmed down by then."

"You're not that lucky. Say, do you have a will? I'd really like this apartment, you know."

* * *

Klaus had retreated into his room to shower, then to attempt to get some work done, while he waited for Rebekah to arrive. He'd specifically arranged to go into work late today, and stay until about 8, because according to Rebekah's schedule she and her friends would be eating takeout and drinking while they got ready to go to Marcel's club. Essentially he'd planned to avoid his own home. Really, he was far too accommodating to Rebekah's whims.

He'd put his foot down when she'd wanted to live with him though, weathered an endless litany of 'Please, Nik's' and 'I've never lived alone's!' as well the occasional 'Do you want me to be serial-killed?!' It was one thing to have his siblings in his space for a few days every couple of months, quite another to live with Rebekah day in and day out.

He'd helped her find a reasonably spacious one-bedroom in a building around the corner. In Marcel's building, which was a concern. Though Klaus supposed he should really try to be less hypocritical about having Rebekah romantically interested in a friend of his, after last night. Key word being 'try.'

Rebekah would be in the city full time as of September and Klaus suspected he'd have to confiscate her key to his place, because he was certain she'd abuse it, living so close.

Klaus was on a call with a client the gallery was sourcing some sculptures for when the call came from downstairs that Rebekah had arrived. He tried to wrap up the conversation but he heard Rebekah in the living room before he was finished.

He heard her greet Kol with happy surprise, but the two of them quickly fell into tones and rhythms that Klaus recognized as bickering, the way they'd been doing since Rebekah mastered speaking in sentences, even if he couldn't make out what the words being said.

Finally, he arranged a meeting for next week, and told his client to have a good day.

Immediately upon entering his living room he was drawn into the argument, "Nik, please inform Kol that stalking my friends' social media accounts is creepy, and not an acceptable use of his free time."

"Nik, please inform Rebekah that it's a free country, and that I do what I want. Also, that I am not stalking anyone."

"Oh please! Don't think I don't notice you liking every single one of Bonnie's Instagram pics! Usually before anyone else, you wanker. Are they saved in your phone? Give me your phone, Kol."

Rebekah lunged at Kol, but Klaus stepped in front of her, "Easy, Bekah. You just got here. Let's not shed blood until at least tomorrow, hmm?"

Rebakah continued to glare over Klaus' shoulder but ceased trying to throttle Kol, "Fine."

"Happy Birthday, sister."

"Thanks, Nik!" Rebekah favored him with a brilliant smile, "I loved the earrings."

Klaus refrains from mentioning the scarf. "I'm glad. Make yourself at home. I do have to go to work this afternoon..."

"But it's my birthday!" Rebekah whines.

Kol snorts, "It is not. Your birthday was nine days ago. And newsflash Bekah, you're not that important. There's no national holiday to commemorate the day of your birth."

"Oh, so nice of you to remember the exact day, considering all I got was a text!"

Klaus could feel a headache building and began to ease towards the door. "Right, well you two try not to break anything. I'll be home around nine."

Rebekah whirls towards him, her expression calculating, "A question, before you go?"

"Of course, Bekah."

"Why are there hairgrips all over the floor? Are you seeing someone? Will she be coming tonight?"

"Yes, Nik. Will she be coming tonight?" Kol interjects with badly disguised glee.

"That's three questions, and no, I am not seeing anyone," Klaus is careful to avoid looking at Kol and hopes that answering Rebekah's first question will suffice.

Rebekah shrugs, "Probably for the best. Your taste is deplorable, Nik and I shouldn't have to be polite on my birthday."

"Again," Kol reminds her, "not your birthday."

"You know what I mean, Kol!"

"And when are you ever polite? I've known you for 22 years and 9 days and I don't think I've ever witnessed such a thing."

Rebekah lets loose a frustrated shriek, grabs her suitcase and storms down the hallway towards the guest room, "I'm going to shower the train germs off. Please be out of my sight when I get out, Kol, or I will kill you."

"So violent, Bekah. That's not very ladylike."

His only answer was the slamming of a door.

Klaus put his coat on, "I mean it, Kol. You break it, you bought it. The rest of Bekah's friends will be here around 1. Do try to be civilized."

Kol sighs, "You used to be so much more fun, Nik."

* * *

Klaus had buried himself in work, ignoring the niggling thoughts about Caroline's behavior this morning and the cool note she'd left on, and managed to accomplish more than he'd needed to. Arriving home, just before 9 PM he could hear pop music blasting from behind the door of his apartment.

He lets himself in, doesn't bother to announce himself, because he doubts anyone will hear him. Kol's sprawled on the couch, engrossed in his laptop, head bobbing unconsciously to the song that's playing. Stefan Salvatore is sitting in an armchair tapping away on his phone. The kitchen island's covered in foil dishes and bottles of wine and Klaus is starving so he goes to investigate.

Chinese. From his favorite place. Excellent.

Klaus helps himself to food and some wine from a half-empty bottle of Riesling. He prods Kol until his brother sits up and gives him room on the couch, "How long has that been happening?" Klaus asks, with a tilt of his head towards the guest room.

Stefan looks up, "I got here at 7:30, just after the food. We just started our second run-through of this playlist. They only emerge for more booze and snacks. I'd wager they're three-quarters ready."

"That's specific," Klaus notes. "What're we listening to?"

"Bekah's Birthday Mix," Kol informs him, "you'll hate it."

"I hate it," Stefan complains.

"You're a snob, Salvatore."

"I appreciate the classics," Stefan defends himself, "actual instruments. Not random bleep bloops."

"You'll be a spectacular old man, then."

Klaus laughs, he does appreciate Kol's witticisms rather more when they're directed at others. Stefan doesn't appear offended and returns to his phone.

"I assume Lexi's here, since her shadow is," Stefan flips Klaus off without looking up again, "but Elena and Bonnie as well?"

"Yep. Their trains got in right on time. They all went off to do girly shit this afternoon. I quite enjoyed the 'me' time."

"Overshare, dude," Stefan interjected.

"And how is Bonnie?" Klaus asks suggestively, nodding as the girl in question, in a short dress and bare feet, enters the room, out of Kol's sightline.

Kol frowns at him, "Do you really want to go down that road, brother?"

"Bonnie," the Bennett girl says, "thinks Kol should seek help for his raging narcissism. Anyone who posts so many shirtless gym selfie's clearly has a problem. Hi, Klaus. Thanks for letting us invade your place."

Stefan laughs and Kol looks put out. Bonnie grabs an unopened bottle and heads back the way she came without further comment.

"Ouch. I do believe you have your work cut out for you, Kol."

"I'm not the only one, if the frosty goodbye I witnessed between you and one of my favorite blondes this morning is anything to go by."

"That," Klaus begins with a growl, angry, because did Kol think that was the least bit subtle?

"By the way, I know about Klaus and Caroline," Stefan informs them, interrupting, "and I don't care, so don't do that hint-hint-blackmail-murder-threats-thing you guys do. It's annoying."

"How do you know about Klaus and Caroline?" Kol asks curiously. And usually Klaus would tell him not to be a gossip monger but he can't help but want to know himself.

Stefan shrugs, "Lexi."

Kol is exasperated, "How does a random girl I've never met before tonight find these things out before me? I'm highly insulted, Nik. Highly."

"Get over it, Kol. I'm going to shower. Are we still leaving at 10:30?"

"According to the most recent printout our nutty sister handed me, yes. And hurry up, 'cause I'm going to need to use your bathroom. As if you only have two."

Klaus refrains from pointing out that he does, in fact, live alone, and rarely has any use for a second bathroom, let alone a third. Kol's a bit reckless with money and probably won't care. He's also puzzled as to when and why Caroline had confided in Lexi.

He knocks on the half-open door to the guest room and peeks inside before going to get ready, "Evening, ladies." Bonnie and Lexi are seated on the bed with a bag of pretzels. They're watching Rebekah, who has a slightly different beige shoe on each foot, debate which to wear. Elena and Caroline are by the long mirror over the dresser. It's littered with cosmetics and Elena is brandishing a straightening iron while Caroline uses a tube of mascara.

He's treated to an assortment of waves and hello's. "Which shoes, Nik?" Rebekah asks.

Klaus considers, "The… slightly less pointy ones?"

Rebekah begins to mutter something about brother's being mostly useless, and where is Elijah when you need him? Klaus takes another glance over at Caroline. She's dressed in black but the top looks flimsy and the shorts are so small that he's left wondering if he left any marks on her thighs last night because they would surely be visible. He wants to investigate.

She meets his eyes in the mirror and raises a questioning brow, tossing her hair over her shoulder. He tilts his head slightly, indicating that she should try get away if she can. But she shakes her head, nearly imperceptibly, than begins to paint her lips with a deep, glossy, plum color.

Instantly causing Klaus body to react as he begins to fantasize about all the ways he can smudge it off.

He tunes back in to hear Rebekah berating him, "…other than a ratty grey t-shirt, if you please."

Klaus rolls his eyes, as complaints about his wardrobe are not new, "Far be it for me to embarrass you, Bekah."

"See that you don't," Bekah says with a nod, as if that was just what she was waiting to hear

He leaves the room to a chorus of giggles, wondering if he should make the shower a cold one.


	8. Dec - Flashback: The Aftermath

**Notes: **This one picks up after the last flashback chapter and is probably the least fun one of this story. Sorry about that, but I felt like it was needed. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts on the last chapter! You all make checking my email a treat.

**Growing Up Beside You**

**Flashback: Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28 (December)**

Klaus had slept badly.

Caroline had continued to ignore him last night, taking charge of putting Rebekah to bed and hustling through her nighttime routine to avoid running into him in the hallway. The door to the guestroom had been tightly closed with no lights on inside.

He'd gone to bed disgruntled and spent the night tossing and turning. His brain kept drifting back to the bar. To the feeling of Caroline pressed against him, of her hands on his skin and the taste of her mouth. His body had responded to the images, his cock insistent, but Klaus had refused to give in. Wanking to thoughts of Caroline while she slept in the next room seemed like a terrible idea, like she'd somehow be able to tell, see it in his face, across the breakfast table in the morning.

He'd finally given up on a full night's sleep, shoving his phone deep into a drawer at 3:27 AM, reasoning that if he didn't know the exact amount of hours he'd gotten in he wouldn't be so tired the next day. Klaus was just glad that he didn't have to work.

Eventually, he must have managed to drift off, only to be awoken by the creak of his front door opening (he really had been meaning to fix that, problem was, he really only noticed it when he had someone visiting, and then he promptly forgot about it again) and the soft thump of it shutting again. He assumed it was either Caroline or Rebekah (unlikely, as his sister tended to hibernate to deal with a hangover). The sunlight seeping into the room around the edges of his curtains was still weak, indicating that he'd only gotten a scant few hours of rest.

Klaus contemplated trying to go back to sleep but was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to. Besides, he had his own Christmas shopping to finish, since they were driving to Virginia tomorrow, so he might as well get up. Perhaps the shops wouldn't be quite so hellish if he got an early start. Klaus rubbed a hand over his face and stretched before heaving himself out of bed.

Taking stock, he found that he didn't feel so bad, physically. Nothing a glass of water, an aspirin or two, and a ton of coffee wouldn't cure. He pulled on a shirt and a loose pair of sweatpants before leaving his bedroom (because things were awkward enough with Caroline at the moment, without factoring partial nudity into the equation). He'd expected her to be seated at the counter, or curled up on the couch, reading the paper, perhaps gulping down water to deal with the aftereffects of over imbibing last night.

She'd be cranky, sure, but he was fairly certain he could smooth over whatever hurt feelings lingered from last night, and be baiting her into sarcastic comebacks before noon. It would be easier to do without Rebekah's interference, anyway.

But both the kitchen and living room were empty, leaving Klaus momentarily puzzled. Had Caroline risked life and limb, poked the grizzly (and by that he meant Rebekah) into alertness to drag her out for that breakfast Lexi mentioned? That was a concerning indication that Caroline meant to avoid him. It would be a difficult feat, considering she was his houseguest for another 24 hours, and then they'd be travelling in the same car for at least another 8 tomorrow. But Caroline was clever and one of the most determined people he knew, so if anyone could manage it she could.

A little voice in the back of his head kept asking him why he cared so much. So Caroline was upset with him. It would blow over. Over Christmas in Mystic Falls they'd be forced to spend time together, sure. But with their mothers, his siblings and various family friends around she'd be limited in her ability to express her feelings. She'd be perfectly polite to him because otherwise she'd have to explain her ire to anyone who noticed and Klaus is fairly certain that she wouldn't want to do that.

'I'm mad because I got drunk, came onto Klaus, and then he was a dick about it and I don't want to be near him,' wasn't exactly the kind of thing Caroline would want to have to explain to their closest relatives and friends.

But Klaus is bothered by her distance because he doesn't want her to be perfectly polite. He wants her to be herself, with him, always. Caroline's quick witted, warm and funny (both intentionally and otherwise). He wants her to respond to his teasing like she usually does, with smiles and partially feigned outrage. He wants her to tease him back. He wants to try to make her blush and flounce away with an annoyed huff. He wants the flirty awareness that's been gradually building between them, the casual touches he makes to her arm and her hair, the way she watches him from below lowered lashes with her lower lip between her teeth. It's a line they'd been skirting for the last few years.

He'd never admit it but he wants the possibility that they'll cross that line, someday. Last night hadn't been the right time. Leaving aside her intoxicated state the location had been all wrong. It could have been fun, letting her continue what she'd started, then working his hand into her jeans, to touch her too. But Klaus preferred privacy, not to mention cleanliness, and he wanted to take his time. And it wasn't as if he could've taken her home with him last night, Bekah in tow. Talk about uncomfortable. It hadn't been her he'd been rejecting last night (though she had clearly taken it that way) but the situation. He just had to explain that, far more eloquently than he had last night, and make her understand.

Things couldn't have escalated yesterday, for a myriad of reasons, but… someday. Maybe.

Klaus goes to make coffee, more resolved than ever to run Caroline down and make things right today. He notices a folded up piece of paper tucked under the coffee maker and snatches it up. It's addressed to Rebekah, but it's not like it's sealed, so he feels no guilt in reading it.

_Bekah,_

_Good morning! Or good afternoon, knowing you. __ I got an email from my dad last night saying he and Steven would be in town for a bit. I haven't seen him in forever so I'm catching a ride home with Stefan today, to spend some time with them. I'm sorry, don't kill me. I'll make you a batch of those raspberry shortbread squares in penance. Love you!_

_Text me when you get to Mystic Falls._

_Caroline._

_P.S. Tell Klaus thanks for allowing me to stay._

He resisted the urge to crumple the note in his hands. He vaguely recalled Stefan mentioning last night that he was planning on driving home today. Clearly Caroline had heard that too, and had jumped at the chance to avoid him by sneaking out at the crack of dawn.

Klaus was annoyed, at himself for not clearing the air last night, at Caroline for being uncharacteristically cowardly and such a stealthy packer, and even at Rebekah for sleeping like the dead and not throwing a fit at Caroline wanting to ditch them.

He sets the note down on the island, for Rebekah to see later. He busied himself with making a pot of coffee. 'Tell Klaus thanks for allowing me to stay?' That had to be a dig. Caroline had never been fond of people telling her she couldn't do something. It had led to some rather rocky years between her and Sheriff Forbes, from what he'd heard. He'd known he had chosen his words poorly last night, but he'd clearly underestimated the extent of the damage.

It only made him more determined to fix it.

And more nervous that he wouldn't be able to.

* * *

_Ding. Dong._

"I'll get it!" Henrik calls, from the kitchen, where he'd likely been charming the catering staff and sampling the hors d'oeuvres.

Klaus drains his drink, pours another, and remains seated in the corner of the living room, though he wants to race Henrik to the door. Honestly, he's probably had too much bourbon to win (four glasses? Or was this number five?) but he'd try.

Because since he and Rebekah have arrived in town Caroline's been masterfully avoiding him. He's evidently vastly underestimated both her resolve and her craftiness because he's had no success in trying to pin her down. Figuratively, of course (at least outside of the privacy of his own fantasies). Her father had been in town (though he'd initially wondered if that had been a ruse) and she'd been spending time with him, Rebekah tagging along, so they'd both been absent from The Mikaelson house, where they usually gathered on holidays. Mystic Falls was a small town, however, so not running into Caroline was impossible. It was also a place that took Christmas seriously, and there were a number of town sponsored events.

He'd tried to talk to Caroline, several times, over the last few days, to no avail. She'd used Henrik as a buffer, at an afternoon ice skating party, four days ago, engaging the boy in an endless conversation about his first year of high school. Henrik had eaten it up, under the impressed looks of several of his mates. She'd been with a gaggle of high school girlfriends at The Grill three days ago, at lunch, and had barely glanced his way. She had literally turned in the other direction and pretended not to see him at the grocery store the night before last. Just last evening, at the town's Christmas Eve celebration, she'd been careful to never be alone with him. They'd participated in the same conversations, she's smiled and laughed and appeared to be her usual self. But Klaus was used to sharing long suffering glances whenever someone said something particularly stupid. To smirking with her over Kol's terrible pick-up lines. To Caroline trying to run interference and distract him for Rebekah, who still held a torch for Matt Donovan, her high school sweetheart.

There'd been none of that last night, and he felt the absence keenly, though he'd really never realized how often he sought her in crowds before last night, when he done it instinctively and gotten nothing in return. No one else would have picked up on it but he had felt the coolness coming from her, and it had left him feeling dejected when he'd arrived home from the party, and somewhat subdued today. Elijah had noticed, sent him a few concerned looks throughout the day, but most everyone else was too wrapped up in their new relationships (Finn and a redhead named Sage, who he'd brought home to meet the family), new presents (Rebekah, Kol and Henrik), or in trying to make sure the day ran smoothly and no arguments got out of hand (his mother), to pick up on the fact that he'd not been participating as much as usual.

Christmas dinner had always been a more intimate occasion, just his mother, his siblings and their significant others (only Sage, this year). Sheriff Forbes and Caroline had been invited to join the festivities the first year after Bill Forbes had moved away, and had been included ever since.

So Klaus knows it's them at the door, just now. They'll stop by the kitchen with the things Caroline has baked (she can't cook, but excels at the exacting measurements and precise instructions that go into producing sweets). Sheriff Forbes will stay to chat with his mum but Caroline will exit quickly. Sure enough, he hears her heels clicking up the stairs (dinner was a semi-formal occasion and one of the few where shoes were allowed indoors). She's heading up to see Rebekah, who's likely changed her dress half a dozen times already, and is still undecided.

It's a good opportunity, Klaus thinks. Probably the last on he'll get as he heads back to New York tomorrow afternoon, and he can't imagine letting the tension fester for months. He stands and leaves the room, oblivious to the odd looks he gets for his abrupt departure.

Caroline's moving a bit slowly, gripping the railing. The steps are marble, polished to a high shine, the way his mother prefers, and honestly he'd not want to tackle them in high heels either. Caroline must hear him and she pauses, and glances back over her shoulder. Her expression remains carefully neutral and he hates that. Caroline's never neutral. Her eyes change with her mood, her expressions have always been a clear indicator of the state of her emotions. He cannot read her now, but that she turns away, and begins climbing slightly faster tells him that his company is not welcome.

But he is determined (and filled with bourbon) so he mounts the stairs after her. She stiffens, but maintains her silence. Klaus tries a compliment, "You look lovely tonight, Caroline." She scoffs, but does not reply, so Klaus keeps talking, "I confess I've always preferred you in blues and greens. Maybe purple, too. But the red is nice, very festive. The shoes are a bit naughty school girl, buy I won't complain."

She gives him a quick, baffled, look over her shoulder. Perhaps rambling on about colors and her shoes had been a mistake. They're on the second floor, now, and he's right behind her. Before she can make her way to Bekah's room he grabs her arm and tugs her through the first door on the left.

Henrik's bedroom. Not ideal, but a neutral location was probably for the best. It's not as though he can ravish her on his little brother's double bed a half hour before Christmas dinner. She turns to face him, crossing her arms over her chest, gaze fixed on a point just past him.

Klaus sighs, tries to meet her eyes, "We had a little spat, love. I'm over it already."

He sees a quick flash of anger cross her face, and he counts it as progress, but she quickly smothers it, replying flippantly, "Great. Me too. I'll be going now."

She takes a step forward, but he presses his back to the door, "Funny, you don't seem over it."

"Well I am."

"Really? You're not acting like you're over it. In fact, you're acting like you're still quite bothered by it."

"Stop telling me how I feel, Klaus."

"I'm not. Or I'm not trying to, Caroline. Just… talk to me," he requests, "Yell at me. You've a way with insults, love. Let me have them."

She'd pressed her lips together when he'd started, still annoyed, though it melts away as he speaks. She takes a moment to study him, seems to make a decision, then straightens her shoulders and finally meets his eyes squarely, "Look, it happened. I don't really want to rehash it. It's really not a big deal. I felt weird about mauling you but whatever. I'll blame it on the alcohol. I'm sorry. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

Klaus doesn't want to forget about it, and he doesn't want to blame it on the alcohol. She'd said she'd wanted him for years, and he was dying to know more. But Caroline's still unnervingly blank and he has no idea what she's really feeling. And if agreeing to forget about it is what she wants, if it's what will make her herself again, maybe that's what he should do. He can figure out the rest later.

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do."

Caroline nods, "It is. Good. I should really go see Bekah and help her pick a dress, if we ever want to eat."

There's a tiny ghost of a smile on her lips, and he'll take it gladly. He stops blocking the door and opens it for her, "By all means, love."

Caroline leaves Henrik's room, and if she's extra careful not to touch him, he tries not to notice. She's a few steps away from him when something makes him call her back. She's apologized to him, but he felt like he owed her something as well, "Hey, Caroline?"

She turns to face him, hand on Rebekah's doorknob, and lifts a questioning brow.

"I'm sorry, too. For what I said. For making you feel…"

"Don't," she tells him, cutting him off with a short, bitter laugh, "you're not the first guy to make me feel like I wasn't good enough, Klaus. I doubt you'll be the last. Apologies only make it worse."

She doesn't give him a chance to reply, just knocks on the door in front of her. Klaus honestly isn't quite sure how he would. He feels a bit like he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him. Had he really done that, made her feel that? It was a dreadful thought. He hadn't meant to, was sickened by the fact that others had, by her ability to speak of it so flippantly, as if it didn't matter. Klaus sort of wanted a list of names so he could dole out punishments on her behalf.

Rebekah calls out permission to enter before Klaus can gather her thoughts. She looks towards them from where she's standing in front of her three-way mirror, wearing a green dress, "Nik? What're you doing up here? Shouldn't you be decimating the liquor cabinet with the rest of the boys? Talking about rugby, or whatever dull thing it is you lot find interesting."

Klaus clears his throat, "Mum sent me to hurry you along." Lie. "She says she's not holding dinner for you like she did last year, and the year before that." Truth.

Rebekah groans, "Fine, fine. I'll be down in 10 minutes."

"Ten actual minutes, not ten Rebekah minutes."

"What the bloody hell is a 'Rebekah minute?'"

"Ninety seconds, I'd say, instead of sixty. Since your ten minutes is everyone else's fifteen," Caroline teases.

"That's kind of you, love. I'd put it at closer to one hundred and twenty. When has she ever only been a little late?"

They share a conspiring look of amusement as Rebekah grumbles at them making fun at her (though she does not argue, because she knows that she would lose) while she rummages through her jewelry box, "You can run along now, Niklaus. You're little lecture's been delivered."

Klaus takes one last look at Caroline, who's seated herself at the foot of Rebekah's bed, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. His feelings are all muddled and he resolves to lay off of the liquor for the evening because that will surely only make it worse. He's pleased he'd cleared the air with Caroline, at least somewhat. She'd warmed to him a tiny bit, and he's sure he can coax her into thawing a little more throughout the evening.

But he hates that she'd refused to allow him to apologize and he loathes the very idea that she's ever felt not good enough, for him, or for anyone. Caroline is beautiful and strong and good and deserves to be treated as such. He yearns to know what she'd meant by that comment. It's something he'll have to ask her about, sometime. Something he hopes she'll allow him to know, someday.


	9. Feb - Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28(5)

**Notes**: Every time I look at my outline and think, "Oh, I can totally get that done in one chapter!" it turns out that no, I cannot. I wrote a ton this weekend and I'm posting this part so I stop tweaking it. This chapter puts this fic at almost 30k words, which is funny when you consider this was meant to be a drabble. Thanks so much to all who've reviewed/followed/favourited! The alerts always make me so happy.

**Growing Up Beside You**

**Part Seven: Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28 (February)**

Klaus showers quickly, water cold, forcing his mind down unsexy avenues every time it wanders. His brain is uncooperative. It flits to Caroline and the tiny, sparkly shorts she'd been wearing. It wanders to the things they'd done together last night, then to the things he'd planned to do to her in this shower, before Kol had arrived.

He shaves, knowing Rebekah will harp on him, claiming he resembles a beggar, if he does not. Klaus brushes his teeth, grabs the various products he'll need to make himself presentable. Kol will take ages in the bathroom, had done so since his early teens. Klaus had always been glad that Henrik was the one stuck sharing a bathroom with Kol growing up. Both because of Kol's tendency to hog the room (not to mention the cupboard space) and his terrible shower singing.

Sure enough, Kol's sitting on the end of his Klaus' bed, looking impatient, when Klaus walks into his bedroom, "Finally! I was about to send a search party."

"It was barely twenty minutes, Kol. And it's my bathroom!" Klaus reminds, exasperated.

Kol continues as if Klaus had not spoken, "And by search party I meant Caroline but then I realized that would make you take even longer, your morning desire for shower sex having gone unfulfilled."

"I do hope you're getting these cracks out of your system. Although it might be worth dealing with Bekah's dramatics to see Caroline murder you with her bare hands."

"Et tu, Nik? I'm your brother."

"You're also a nuisance, so I'd be happy to help her hide the body."

Kol stood with an offended air about him, "Well, I can see where I'm not wanted…"

"Can you? Can you really?"

"…so I'll go shower. Oh, and I took the liberty of changing up the cars you ordered, when they called to confirm, to something with a little more… panache."

"You didn't," Klaus groaned. Rebekah had been very particular in her directions ('keep it classy, Nik. My birthday is not a sleazy music video!') He'd gone with two luxury SUVs, rather than a limo, but he could only imagine what monstrosity of bad taste Kol had selected.

"It's yellow," Kol confided, filled with glee. "One of those gaudy stretch Hummers."

Klaus was torn between amusement and dread, fighting not to let the amusement show, "Just go shower, Kol. And I am giving you all the credit when Rebekah's out for blood."

"Eh. She won't actually kill me." Kol shrugs, unconcerned, "it's not like she could explain that one away to Mum." With that sound bit of logic, Kol went to do as ordered, closing the door to the bathroom behind him.

Kol began singing enthusiastically as Klaus went into his closet to try to decide what to wear. He pulled a shirt Rebekah had bought him for Christmas two years ago (that he'd only worn once, since he thought it was a smidge more purple than navy – though Rebekah disagreed and insisted it made his eyes look pretty), a grey pinstriped vest, a leather belt and a pair of newish black jeans to wear.

He then almost dropped the pile on the floor in his shock at seeing a blonde sitting on his bed when he walked out of the closet, though it was not the blonde he'd have expected. Or even the one he would have wanted.

"You're an idiot, just so you know."

Klaus reached down to check that the towel knotted around his waist was secure, "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You. Are. An idiot," Lexi enunciated clearly. "And stop fidgeting. You're hot and all but you don't really do it for me. I'm not here to maul your awesome bod."

Klaus wasn't sure how he should feel about that. Complimented? Insulted? Mostly he was just confused, and left wanting an explanation for her invasion of his bedroom, "So you're here because…"

"Because you're an idiot. Didn't I already say that?"

"Yes, if you could just specify what, exactly, I am an idiot _about_, we could then move this conversation along."

"Caroline. Duh. How old are you again? Because seriously, you seem to have the emotional depth of a teaspoon, from what I'm hearing."

"First of all, I resent that. Second of all, I really don't feel like I know you well enough for this to be any of your business."

"Too bad," Lexi told him.

'Third of all," Klaus continued, "what do you know?"

"Oh. I see how it is," Lexi leaned back and crossed her legs, eyeing him defiantly. "Now you want to pump me for information?"

"I'm a bit of an opportunist, love. You seem to have insider knowledge, how you've come across it, I'm not quite sure. But I want it."

"Right place, right time. The how, I mean. I was sort of a convenient sounding board. It's not like Caroline can confide in Rebekah about how she wants to bone her fave brother. It started when she was freaking out in the bathroom about molesting you under the mistletoe last year."

"She did not molest me," Klaus protests.

"That's what I told her! You'd been throwing her the sex eyes all damn night."

"I had not," Klaus denies, though it's weak.

"Please. I know sex eyes when I see them. Anyway, I was also there when she met up with Stefan in the middle of a panic the morning after. You know, when she fled the city?"

"I remember."

"And I met her at her hotel this morning when she got back from your place. Basically, I'm somehow always around to listen to her ramble about you and how you're messing with her head. I like Caroline, and I'm nosey as hell, so I kind of enjoy it. Not the angst, obviously. But the gossip's good."

Lexi shoots a pointed look at the bruise Caroline's teeth had made on his hip. Klaus can't believe he's having this conversation in a towel. He clears his throat and fights not to seem uncomfortable, "Glad my personal life is such a source of entertainment for you." Klaus threw his clothes on the bed next to her, deciding that if she wasn't going to leave, until she'd made whatever point she believed she had, he might as well continue getting ready.

"You, however. Well, _you_ I'm not sure if I like," Lexi tells him. Klaus thinks she's testing him, trying to see if she can push his buttons.

He meets her eyes steadily in the mirror over his dresser, "I've never been overly concerned about the opinions of others, to be honest."

Lexi leans forward, expression shrewd, "What about Caroline's opinion? Because she kind of thinks you're just screwing around with her for funsies."

Klaus drops the pomade in his hand, not caring that in rolls away. He turns to face Lexi, "How could she possibly think that?"

"I don't know, dude. Maybe because she's had a crush on you since she was a kid? And you randomly started flirting with her once she was legal but backed off whenever anyone else was around, like you felt ashamed of it. Not really the behaviour of a man who claims not to care what other people think."

Klaus grimaces. It hadn't been shame, not really. He liked his privacy, something one was allowed precious little of, in his family. He'd spent years deflecting questions about his romantic interests. And those were girls that no one in his family knew or cared about. Caroline was different, important. He opens his mouth to argue the point, but Lexi plows ahead, "Then she kisses you and you kiss her back, rev her up, but stop abruptly. Dick move."

Klaus glares, "I didn't mean…"

"You tell her that you can't because she's friends with Rebekah and too drunk to make good choices. Sweet in theory, but it read as kind of douchey and paternalistic, I think."

"Is the commentary necessary?"

"Then at Christmas," Lexi continues, still unwilling to hear a rebuttal, "y'all agree to let it go but don't actually talk about it. Then you jump right back into flirting with her again and she doesn't know if you mean it, or if it's just a habit, so she's confused. Last night you run into each other, for once not surrounded by your whole crazy family, hook up. Have a fantastic time, if the details I got, and the marks on you, are anything to go by. But it's weird in the morning because of your annoying brother who tells Caroline all about what a tramp you are, and treats her like she's twelve. FYI offering juice and having your doorman bully her into taking a cab really didn't help you, you know."

Ah so she'd been aware of that, had she? He'd hoped for more subtlety. And he knew the juice comment was going to come back to haunt him. Damn Kol and his need to make, 'black like my soul' jokes!

"Then tonight you're right back into giving her the sex eyes! Real talk: Caroline's a little neurotic but you're all over the place, man. Are you in, or are you out? Make the call. Do you want my advice?"

"Have I a choice in the matter?" Klaus asks. It's sarcasm but he finds that he welcomes what she might say. She'd proven surprisingly helpful already, giving him a window into what had been going through Caroline's mind.

"Nope!" Lexi states cheerfully, "I like that girl, and I'll gouge out your spleen with a rusty spoon if you fuck with her."

Klaus processes the gruesome threat before speaking, "Noted."

"Good. It's so simple, even you can't screw it up. Just be direct. Push her to be direct right back."

"I told her that I liked her. How much more direct should I be?"

"Were you naked?"

"Yes," Klaus answers.

"Was she? And was this before or after Kol informed her that you're super fond of casual sex?"

"Maybe," Klaus answers resentfully, "and before."

"So you can see why she doubts it, now. Thinking that it could've maybe been just a line, something you tell all the girls that roll in and out of your bed?"

"She should know me better than that," Klaus points out.

Lexi rolls her eyes, "You guys are from an itty bitty town. She grew up with that dick that cheated on her when she went away to college, and a couple of the other guys who hurt her. Don't you think she thought she knew them better than that? Why should she trust that you're different?"

Mentally, Klaus can concede that Lexi might have a point there. Kol's warbling in the bathroom fades away, and the shower cuts off. Lexi takes this as her cue to leave. She gives him one last hard, assessing stare, before opening the door a crack to peek out into the hallway. Klaus finds he appreciates her discretion.

"Remember: spleen. Rusty spoon," she warns him, before slipping out of the room.

Klaus turns back to the mirror with a small grunt of dissatisfaction. 'Be direct' was all well and good in theory. Hard in practice considering they were headed to a nightclub with such a big group. Klaus bent to retrieve the pomade from where it had rolled when a thought struck him

They were going to Marcel's club. Marcel's club that Klaus had invested a substantial sum of money in, maybe earning him a favor or two. Surely his dear friend wouldn't mind lending his office for a private conversation? Rebekah wouldn't notice, she'd be distracted, he was sure, with the dancing and the drinking and what not.

It was good to have a plan.

* * *

"What," Rebekah asks, tone low and dangerous, "is that?" She's gazing at the gigantic yellow vehicle in front of them, a horrified expression on her face.

The poor driver had already been waiting for fifteen minutes, the process of leaving the apartment having been a bit drawn out. Rebekah had shrieked "Elena Gilbert, don't tell me you're wearing flats?!" which had let to a small quarrel when Elena insisted that yes, she was wearing flats, and no, she did not want to borrow a pair of heels, even though Rebekah had at least an extra half dozen pairs.

Another bump had come from Bonnie rebuffing Kol's attempts at gentlemanly conduct, "No, Kol," she had insisted, looking like she wished she could fry Kol's brain, "I do not need your help with my coat. I'm not five. Quit breathing down my neck."

Finally, they'd made it outside, only to be greeted by Kol's definition of panache.

Kol had cackled delightedly, seeing what was parked at the curb, crowing, "It's even better than the pictures!" before climbing in. With the door open they could all see that the upholstery was also yellow, and leather, and Rebekah had seemed like she might be capable of breathing fire, for a moment. Kol turned the music on and a dance track could be heard thumping from many, many speakers. Lexi had followed him in with a shrug, dragging a sour faced Stefan with her. Bonnie and Elena had followed, quietly giggling, with wary looks back at a fuming Rebekah.

Klaus was left with his sister, and Caroline, on the side walk, "That's our transportation, Bekah. How about we get in? Before you freeze," he said, with a glance at Caroline's bare legs. He forced his eyes away before his glance could turn into an ogle with some difficulty. The purple heels she'd slipped on make her a bit taller than him and also made her legs even more tempting, particularly now that he was intimately acquainted with the feel of them.

"It's like something out of _Jersey Shore_!" Rebekah whined, "What part of classy was incomprehensible to you?"

"It's not that bad, Bex. It's roomy, at least?" Caroline tried to find a silver lining for Rebekah, "Also, you look fantastic. It's going to be a great night, so don't let it start on a bad note, okay? It's just a car."

"For the record," Klaus interjected, "this is not what I'd ordered. But the rental company called this afternoon while you were out and I was at work."

"Kol!" Rebekah growled, comprehension dawning, and flung open the door.

"Easy, Rebekah. It's still on my credit card so let's not cause any damages I'll have to pay for."

"No promises, Nik. I'm going to kill you, Kol Mikaelson!"

Rebekah dived into the limo, climbing over anyone and anything in her way. Spats between the two siblings had been common in the years they'd overlapped at high school. The only occupant of the limo who seemed concerned with Rebekah trying to maim Kol was Lexi, and Stefan told her not to worry about it.

Klaus shut the door, "We'll just give them a moment to work it out."

They could still hear the music from inside the vehicle but nothing of any of the conversations, or even Rebekah berating Kol. Klaus hoped that they couldn't hear what was going on outside either.

Caroline turned towards him, raising an eyebrow, "Weren't you just concerned about the cold?"

"You're the one who chose that miniscule scrap of fabric masquerading as shorts, love."

She surveyed her outfit, worry crossing her face, "Are they bad? I know this place is fancy."

Klaus looked at her incredulously, "You've got to be kidding me love. Bad? Only for my self-control."

"Oh really?" she faces him then, leaning against the side of the limo.

"You're stunning, Caroline. You remember earlier? When I wanted to speak with you alone?"

"I do."

"I wanted to lay you out on my bed, spread your legs and check to see if I'd left any marks last night. And if I hadn't I wanted to make some so that when other men can't keep their eyes off of you tonight they at least know they can't touch you."

Her eyes widen and her next breath in is shaky, "That's... interesting," she finally says, "also, kind of Neanderthalesque."

Klaus hums an agreement, not bothering to apologize for his less evolved thoughts, "Speaking of, I had an interesting conversation with Lexi, while I was getting ready. She thinks I'm an idiot."

Caroline averts her gaze, and Klaus can just make out a faint blush on her cheeks, before she speaks, "I didn't ask her to do that. I mean, this isn't the fifth grade."

"I didn't think you did, Caroline. You seem to prefer leaving me in the dark about what's actually on your mind."

She bites her lip, "That's not fair."

"Maybe it's not. But then neither is running away nor doubting me whenever something bothers you."

Caroline doesn't answer him, she ducks her head and allows her hair to hide her expression.

"I just want you to be honest with me. And I'll be honest with you. I wanted you last night. I still want you. I meant it when I said I liked you. You are not a game, Caroline. Not to me."

Caroline brings her eyes back up, studies him, seems to weigh his words than takes a deep breath. But whatever she's about to say is cut off as Kol pops out of the roof of the limo, "Oi! What is the hold up? We're dying in here."

The glare Klaus shoots his brother is positively lethal, "That's funny. I rather hoped _you_, in particular, were dying in there. Or at least your terrible sense of timing had finally been done in."

"Bekah tried to kill me. I prevailed. The timing's just talent, I suppose."

"That's unfortunate," Klaus snaps.

"We're coming, Kol," Caroline says, before Kol can reply with something crass, that he considered clever. Kol disappears, fortunately, and Caroline goes for the door handle.

Klaus is faster, though, and reaches around her before she can grasp it, "This isn't over, sweetheart," he murmurs in her ear, pressed against her back, crowding her against the door momentarily.

There are clothes and coats between them, but a small shiver wracks her frame that Klaus refuses to believe comes from the cold. He opens the door for her, and places a hand on her back to help her in. A perfectly reasonable and polite action, given the height of the vehicle and the shoes she's wearing, not something that would stick out as questionable to anyone observing them.

Trailing his hand up the leg that remains outside when she climbs in, toying with the edge of her shorts along her inner thigh for a moment, when no one can see? Absolutely questionable. And worth the dirty look Caroline gives him when he'd climbs in after her.

* * *

Caroline had retreated to sit with Rebekah and the rest of her friends on the way to Marcel's club. Klaus was a little disappointed that she was keeping her distance once again, but he could acknowledge that it might be for the best in a confined space in the company they were keeping. Caroline had set to coaxing Bekah out of her mood. She'd produced a birthday tiara and plopped it on Rebekah's head. Rebekah had rolled her eyes, but Klaus knew she was secretly pleased. Soon enough the ladies were laughing and dancing and singing along to the music.

The driver dropped them off a half of a block from the club, the line to get in already stretching beyond that.

Klaus took the lead, heading for the velvet ropes at the front door. Rebekah and Kol, kept pace with him, relishing walking past the line of people waiting, many of whom turned to stare angrily. He checked to see that the others were keeping up. Caroline was with Lexi, just behind, both amused at the strutting of his siblings, though Bonnie, Elena and Stefan, bringing up the rear, all looked embarrassed at the attention.

Lexi seemed excited, and said, "You know, I've never been a big fan of rich people but I could get used to this."

Klaus chuckled, "It's not exactly my scene, but then it's not my birthday."

"So not my scene either! But hey, any place that charges a $25 cover's got to be something to see, right?"

They reached the entrance guarded by a stern man in a hat and woman with a clipboard. She smiled when she recognized Klaus, "I've been expecting you."

"Gia," he nodded. "This is my sister, Rebekah," he introduced, "and my brother, Kol."

"Pleasure," Rebekah greeted.

"Happy birthday," Gia replied. "Marcel's set aside one of the VIP areas for your party, if you'll just follow me in." She handed the clipboard off to Diego, who Klaus shook hands with as he passed. Diego had been with Marcel for years now. Gia was a new arrival but Marcel was very impressed with her, so Klaus expected she'd stick around.

The crowd complained mutinously behind them as they sailed through the door, "God, I love that part," Kol commented.

Gia laughed, "They're probably wondering if you star in some reality show or something."

"Please, darling. I'm far too handsome for the small screen."

"And I've been warned about you," Gia shot back, "so don't bother trying to be charming."

They all laughed and Kol clutched his heart in mock offence.

"Careful. He rather likes it when women shoot him down," Klaus said, with a meaningful look at Bonnie Bennett, who was luckily too busy gaping at their surroundings to catch it. Marcel's club was impressive, a mix of white seating, gleaming black surfaces, silver and crystal accents, and blue-purple lighting. It was busy now, the crowd beautiful and lively, and would be packed by midnight. Kol did catch Klaus' not so subtle dig, and the glower he shot Klaus held a warning.

"That's a very specific fetish," Gia quipped, oblivious to the tension passing between the brothers, "and here we are. This is Joe," she said, indicating the very tall man at the foot of a staircase. "He'll take your coats." The club had several VIP areas, for which people spent exorbitant sums to reserve. Four were located on the second story, overlooking the dancefloor, and it was to one of them that they had been led. "Please let either Joe or your server know if you need anything, "Gia continued, "Marcel should stop by to see you soon enough."

"Thank you, Gia," Klaus said, as Joe stood aside to let them mount the steps.

"Have a great night!" she called as she melted back into the crowd.

"Is Marcel sleeping with that one?" Kol inquired, as they made it to the VIP area. The music wasn't quite so pounding on the upper level, allowing conversations to take place without shouting. Klaus did not miss the quick swivel of Rebekah's head to catch the answer to Kol's question.

Caroline and Rebekah were leaning over the railing surveying the club, while Lexi, Bonnie and Elena had settled into the banquets.

Caroline turned to poke Kol in the ribs, "That's rude and gross."

"I'm sorry, have you met him?" Klaus asked her as Kol focused on swatting her hands away, "And not that I'm aware of, Kol."

"Bet that won't last," Kol remarked.

Klaus agreed, but chose not to voice that.

Caroline whirled away from them in irritation, "I need a drink."

"Hear, hear!" Kol cried. "Where's our serving wench?"

Bonnie and the other women shot offended glances at him so Kol backtracked, "I mean, where's the fine young lady whose occupation it is to serve beverages?"

"Nice save," Stefan mocked.

"Shut it, Salvatore."

As if on cue, Marcel and a pretty brunette came up the stairs, laden with glasses and a silver bucket, "I thought we'd start the evening off right," Marcel declared. "Champagne, in honor of the birthday girl."

Rebekah smiled coyly, "Thank you, Marcel. That's sweet of you."

"You're welcome. It's good to see you again, Rebekah. You look beautiful."

"Um, hello, there are other people here," Kol butted in, "and they might be thirsty too."

"Oh my god, can you not, Kol?" Caroline chided, "Way to be a moment ruiner."

Kol tapped his chin and looked at Caroline suggestively, "Funny, I can't think of any moment's I've ruined recently, could you remind me of one, Caroline?"

She glared daggers at Kol, "I've known you for a long time Kol, I couldn't possibly list them all, though I'd be happy to try."

Marcel interrupted and plastered what Klaus liked to think of as his 'customer service smile' on his face, "That's quite all right, Caroline."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed calculatingly at Marcel's easy familiarity, "How do you two know each other?"

Caroline froze for a second and her eyes met Klaus' in a brief moment of panic, and perhaps he should have thought of this eventuality. But Caroline recovers easily enough, "I told you I went to that bar last night, remember? The one Klaus took us to at Christmas. Marcel was there and we chatted a bit."

"Yes," Marcel took over the tale flawlessly, "she mentioned she was in town waiting for her friend Rebekah to visit Rebekah's brother, Klaus. I just could not believe what a small world we live in."

Klaus shot Marcel a grateful smile for the fabrication, delivered with a charming smile that Rebekah bought easily,

"Oh, that is a coincidence. Let me introduce you to our other friends," Rebekah took Marcel's arm and led him over to the rest of the group.

Kol shook his head in admiration, "That guy is suave, I will give him that."

Caroline took the opportunity to jab her elbow into Kol's ribs and hiss, "And you are not. Remember our deal, Kol, and keep your little comments to yourself."

"Ouch, Caroline. Do you sharpen those things?"

"Ugh!" she groaned in annoyance, throwing up her hands and stomping towards the rest of the group.

Kol rubbed his ribs, "Seriously, Nik. Make a note of those. I wouldn't want you to lose an eye to a pointy elbow in a sexual position gone awry."

"You're skirting a very fine line, Kol. Don't ruin Rebekah's birthday, and don't upset Caroline."

Kol's expression turned offended, "I'm merely joking, brother! Why's everyone so grumpy?"

"Perhaps because your jokes aren't amusing?"

"Excuse you, I'm hilarious," Kol exclaims, indignation skyrocketing.

* * *

**More Notes**: So a few people have requested a bridge between this section and the next, and I'm open to that. Hit me up if there's anything you want to see! My askbox on tumblr is open (I'm lalainajanes) and I'm very susceptible to nudges. I'm thinking I'll end up with six short scenes grouped together in one chapter. Thanks for reading! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts .


	10. Feb - Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28(6)

**Notes: **And here's chapter 10! More night out shenanigans for you all. I appreciate you all sticking with this story, and letting me know what you think (sorry I'm a rotten tease!).

**Growing Up Beside You**

**Part Eight: Caroline: Age 21, Klaus Age: 28 (February)**

Once everyone had consumed a glass of champagne, and a round of drinks had been ordered, the group split up, Stefan and Lexi had gone downstairs to people watch ('Pretty people in their natural habitat, Stefan! You know you want to scowl at them.'), Caroline had gone to investigate the swanky, private VIP restrooms and Rebekah had dragged Elena and Bonnie off to dance with her, Kol trailing shortly after.

Marcel had done his best to make everyone feel welcome and needed to head off to do the same to the rest of his VIP guests, but he lingered until only Klaus remained. He handed off a set of keys, "Everyone knows you so it should be fine. I'll tell them the blonde in black with the legs and the purple lipstick can access all areas. And I made sure I won't be needing my office. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Klaus smiled in gratitude, "Thank you, Marcel. You are an excellent friend."

"Oh, today I'm an excellent friend, am I? What a change from last night when my friendly advice made you want to rip my heart out of my chest. I assume that means you took it?"

"In a manner of speaking," Klaus demurred, unwilling to share details.

Marcel grinned, "Good for you. However," his voice lowered and his smile dimmed and became apologetic, "You might have a small problem."

"What now?" Klaus groaned, because really, could he not catch a break?

Marcel shifted back to observe him, taken aback by his vehement reaction, "Uh oh. Bad day?"

"It started brilliantly, but then Kol let himself in for breakfast."

Sympathetic understanding broke across Marcel's face, "Well, I hate to be the bearer of more bad news."

"No. By all means," Klaus gestured for Marcel to go on, "Let's hear it."

"Genevieve's here."

A startled laugh burst from Klaus before he could stop it, "Tell me you're joking."

"'Fraid not."

"Excellent. Truly excellent. Where is my bourbon?"

"It'll be here shortly. Look, she's with a woman named Celeste DuBois. They were flashing press passes. The Times called last week said they'd be sending someone to write a feature and I guess your ex is tagging along."

"It's an enormous coincidence," Klaus noted grimly. Was she actually stalking him now? That was concerning. "Where is she?" He might as well rip the band aid off straightaway.

"Josh is dealing with them. They're set up at one of the tables near the middle bar."

Klaus walked to the railing and leaned over it, searching the area Marcel had indicated. Sure enough, there was a distinctive head of red hair. Genevieve was wearing a flashy, cleavage baring, gold dress. A man was chatting with her while the woman who shared the table was occupied on a tablet.

Sophie, the dark haired waitress, appeared at the top of the stairs with a tray of drinks, "Excellent timing," he told her and plucked his and Stefan's off of it. "I'll be needing both of those," Klaus threw the first one back quickly, holding in a cough at the burn.

Sophie might have been about to offer a protest but Marcel shook his head at her. She dropped the drinks off and retreated without complaint. Marcel clapped Klaus on the back, "Good luck, man. I'll catch up with you later."

Klaus was left alone for only a moment to sip the second drink before Rebekah and Elena were back upstairs. They made a bee line for the cocktails. Rebekah joined him at the railing while Elena retreated to the couches, tapping a message onto her phone.

Nudging his shoulder with hers Rebekah said, "Try not to look so murderous, Nik. It's my birthday. I demand you at least act like you're having fun."

Klaus tore his gaze away from the problem on the lower level to smirk at Rebekah, "I'd mention that it's not, technically, your birthday but I'm not Kol."

"Thank god. He managed to convince Bonnie to dance with him, can you believe that?" she pointed out the couple down below. They weren't plastered quite as closely as some of the other couples on the floor but it was definitely progress. Kol looked ecstatic, and a little shell shocked.

"Leave them be, Bekah," Klaus admonished. "You hate it when Kol or I, or even Elijah, butts into your personal life."

Rebekah reared back in disbelief, "And just when has that ever stopped any of you?"

"You're our baby sister," Klaus defended.

"I'm 22, Nik."

"Chalk it up to old habits, then."

"Patronizing wankers, more like," Rebekah complained, though without much rancor. Klaus didn't bother to argue. They stood together companionably for a few minutes, Rebekah sipped her drink in contemplative silence before turning to him again, "Can I tell you something, and have you promise you won't tell Kol?"

"Of course," Klaus agreed immediately, "There are few things I like more than knowing secrets Kol doesn't."

Rebekah giggled, "Mature. But the truth is that I wouldn't actually mind, so much. If Bonnie would actually give him a chance. I doubt it'll happen, because he's so, well, Kol. But I think I could be happy for them."

Klaus' head snaps in her direction, he's unable to mask his surprise, "That's quite a change of opinion. I seem to remember you declaring war on Kol for a silly party game in high school."

Rebekah sighed, avoided meeting gaze, "I just didn't want him to take Caroline away from me, you know? She was the first friend I made here, and she's become the sister I never had but always wanted. It took longer, with Elena and Bonnie but I love them too. But now we're just about finished school and Caroline and I aren't even going to live in the same city. Elena's going back to Virginia and Bonnie's staying in Boston. Who knows when I'll see them? I'm afraid we'll turn into strangers who only send each other Christmas cards. I have this silly fantasy where Kol marries Bonnie, and you marry Caroline and Elena unsticks herself from the terrible Salvatore and falls for Elijah and then I really have sisters and I get to keep them forever."

Rebekah's shoulders had slumped as she talked, her tone dipping towards the forlorn. Klaus didn't quite know what to say and he couldn't help but be a tiny bit thrilled. Not that he wanted to marry Caroline, exactly, but Rebekah's refusal to allow her brothers to date her friends had been a big stumbling block when he considered being with her. But he hated to see Rebekah so upset, "You won't lose them. You'll just need to work a bit harder, that's all. I'm sure they'll do the same. And who knows? Maybe one day you'll all wind up in the same place again."

"Maybe," Rebekah echoed, not sounding reassured at all.

"Uh oh," Caroline's voice rings out from behind them, "this looks depressing. You two do realize we're at a club, right? Not a funeral home. Why the frown, Bekah? You should go check out the bathroom. It's crazy amazing. I'd totally be cool with living in there."

"It's nothing, Caroline," Rebekah said quickly, shooting Klaus a quelling look.

Klaus debated following her wishes and letting the subject lie, he really did. But he knew Bekah's doubts would fester, and if anyone could make Rebekah feel better, it would be Caroline, so he said, "Rebekah's afraid that you'll drift apart when you're done school. Please tell her she's being melancholy for no reason."

Rebekah looked at him with her eyes full of betrayal but was distracted when Caroline hip checked her gently, then wrapped the arm not holding a drink around Rebekah's waist, "Please. Like I'd let you go now? I've got you just the way I like you. We're going to be the coolest old ladies in the world. Cruises. Shuffle board tournaments. You're going to learn how to knit and I'm going to kick ass at card games. I've got it all planned out and it's going to be awesome."

Klaus shifted away a little to give them the illusion of privacy. He caught the sheen of tears in Rebekah's eyes but she fought them off and said, "I'm not sure about knitting. It seems tedious."

"But I like cardigans!"

"Yes, we've discussed your addiction at length, Caroline."

"You wear them too. Sometimes you even wear mine. How about gardening? I also like flowers. And food."

Rebekah was aghast, "But my nails!"

"Fine, fine," Caroline heaved a dramatic sigh. "I suppose you can pick your own hobby. We've got like 50 years for you to make up your mind," she leaned her head against Rebekah's for a moment, her curls blending with Rebekah's straight strands, and said firmly, "I'm not going anywhere, Bex."

Rebekah sniffed, fighting back her emotions. "Good," she replied haughtily. "Now quit being so sentimental. This is not the time. I see plenty of cute boys down there just waiting to dance with us. Let's go."

Caroline laughed, "You go ahead. I'm going to finish my drink."

"Fine," Rebekah flipped her hair over her shoulder, "more for me. Try to suss out Nik's problem, will you? He was the downer in the first place."

"Take Elena with you. Damon can entertain himself without her texts for at least one night."

Klaus sent her an interested look, curious as to why she was arranging for them to be alone, though he wouldn't complain. But Caroline merely turned back to look out at the crowd, avoiding his gaze.

Rebekah easily bullied Elena into joining her. Silently, Caroline and Klaus tracked the two heads as they weaved towards Bonnie and Kol.

Caroline moved a little closer, and then spoke, "So? Out with it. What's got your panties in a twist?"

Klaus raised a brow at her, "Now Caroline, you know quite well I'm not wearing panties. Though I do believe I've a pair of yours in my possession."

Caroline's nose wrinkled, "Ugh. You do, don't you? I forgot about those."

"Understandable, love. You left in quite a hurry this morning."

"Do me a favor and don't tell me if you're going to do anything creepy with them, okay?"

"I can do that," Klaus shot her an innocent smile, "But perhaps you should define creepy? Just in case."

She wavered and he wondered what exactly she would consider 'creepy.' Apparently deciding to change the subject, she shot him a curious glance, "It's not me, is it? Your mood killer."

"No," he assured her. Klaus wondered if explaining the Genevieve situation was a good idea. Ex-girlfriends were a subject he usually avoided for as long as possible, and things with Caroline were still so uncertain. But he had promised honesty so he pointed her out. "Do you see that woman? Red hair, gold dress? I told her I wasn't interested in dating her any longer a few weeks ago. Ever since then she's been showing up at a suspicious number of my favorite places."

Caroline squinted and studied Genevieve for a few moments, finally saying, "She's very beautiful.

"Yes," Klaus agreed. Because there was no point in denying it.

"How long were you together?"

"Not long. We flirted a bit last year and she asked me out for drinks, just after the New Year."

Caroline snuck a peek at him, "So at Christmas, when I… I mean, I didn't…"

"No," Klaus interrupted her stuttering, understanding what she was trying to say. "I wasn't cheating on her with you, that night. She had nothing to do with why I pushed you away, sweetheart."

Caroline relaxed slightly, "That's good. It might be stupid but after everything with Tyler…"

"It's not stupid, Caroline. He hurt you, and you'd hate to be a part of hurting someone else the same way."

A soft smile played across her lips as she stared out into the club, and she shuffled down so they were nearly touching, "So she made the first move?"

"Yes. I've always liked a woman who knows what she wants so I agreed."

Caroline head swiveled towards him at that and her expression was distinctly unimpressed. Klaus berated himself mentally for a moment, knowing that he should have phrased that better. He turned away from the crowd and leaned back against the railing, focusing his attention on her, "I didn't mean that as a dig at you."

She shifted closer to him, so that their sides were lightly pressed together. Caroline leaned in and with Klaus turned to look at her they were inches apart, "Good. Because I know what I want."

"Do you?" he challenged.

"There are three condoms in my bra right now."

Klaus stilled, sucked in a breath, "Caroline…"

"I told you I liked to be prepared," she told him and with an impish little smile she shifted, letting go of the railing, and sidestepping so that she was standing in front of him. She took a couple steps back, took his glass and hers, and set them aside. He followed her, glancing back over his shoulder once she faced him again. They'd be obscured from the sight of the crowd by the angle, and no one would see her because she'd be blocked by body. Caroline wasted no time in sneaking her hands underneath his clothes. Klaus' body heated up, the scrape of her nails on his sides, sending pleasant sensations zinging through his blood. "My train leaves at 4PM Sunday. I did the math. That leaves me with just over 40 hours left on this trip. I've made some decisions."

Klaus liked where this was going, "I'm listening."

Caroline tilted her head to the side, "You say you want me."

Klaus grasped her hips, pulling her into him, "I do want you."

"And I want you. And I'm sick of being so wishy washy over it when it's going to be a moot point in less than 2 days. Let's just have fun. Whatever happens in the future we'll deal with it then. Rebekah's not going to be any less pissed if I only sleep with you once."

"It was more than once already, love."

"You know what I mean. Besides, sneaking around might be kind of hot so let's carpe this bitch."

Klaus laughed for a minute. "You're sure?" he asked her, needing the confirmation.

She nodded resolutely and Klaus took the opportunity to slide his hands over her arse, the sparkly pieces on her shorts scratching his hands in a way that was odd, but not unpleasant. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head away, "Caroline," he protested, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Nope, sorry. This lipstick is so not your color. It's not exactly sneaky if it's all over your face."

Klaus rocked against her with a groan, kissed up her throat to murmur in her ear, "How ever did you know that was another one of my fantasies from earlier this evening?"

"My lipstick on your face?" she asked skeptically, pulling back to look at him.

Klaus chuckled, "Not exactly on my face."

The gleam that came into her eye then was something that Klaus remembered fondly from last night and his body clenched in anticipation. Caroline looked over his shoulder to ensure that their group hadn't returned, before dropping into a crouch and pushing up his shirt and vest.

"Caroline," he muttered lowly, "what are you…"

She started with her teeth, nipping the spot near his hip that she'd found last night. His body jerked, and the will to protest evaporated. He felt the soothing touch of her tongue, followed by another nip, just above his waistband. Klaus clenched his fists, fought the urge to bury his hands in her hair. One of her hands palmed him through his jeans, teasing him with slow circles, while the other grasped his belt, and tugged it down a few inches. She ran her thumb down one side of the trail of hair that started under his belly button and pressed three kisses to his stomach on the other side, each one dropped lower than the last, leaving purple imprints of her lips.

And fuck if that wasn't a turn on he'd never known he had.

His eyes shut and his breath shortens, head tipped back, as her thumb dips into his underwear, almost to the base of his cock, and rubs a deliberate circle before she pulls away and rights his clothes. She takes her time, her fingers slow and searching. He shudders when she stands and slides the length of her body up his. She puts a bit of space between them once she's on her feet.

Klaus opens his eyes to look at her. She's breathing a bit rapidly, looking at him in a way that makes him want to throw the consequences to the wind, drag her into the bathroom and bend her over the sink. He's beginning to think she gets a thrill out of making him hard in public, not that he really minds.

"That wasn't very nice, sweetheart."

One shoulder lifts towards her chin in a half-hearted shrug, "Sorry, not sorry, Klaus. And don't act like you didn't like it," she says, with a pointed glance down to where he's straining against his jeans.

"I liked it. You give me whiplash, Caroline," Klaus reaches out to run his hands down her bare arms, "There's all these unsure bits of you right alongside the mind blowingly sexy bits. I like them all and I want as many of them as you'll give me in the next forty hours," he tells her, taking her hands in his.

Caroline snorts, "That's not going to be easy with Rebekah around. And Kol, the eternal cock-block."

Klaus had a sneaking suspicion that the Rebekah problem wasn't quite as insurmountable as she made it out to be, given Rebekah's earlier confession. However, Caroline had indicated she wanted to break the news herself, and he would respect that. It didn't mean he couldn't work around it. "I've a few ideas. Starting with those condoms in your bra. Assuming you weren't just messing with me?"

Caroline tugs one hand away, reaches into her shirt. Klaus watches avidly, the fabric is just sheer enough for him to make out the pale swells of her breast, and she soon produces three foil wrapped packages with a smirk, "I didn't lead my girl scout troop for nothing."

"Excellent. You keep those and I have acquired the keys to Marcel's office, and his promise that it will remain unoccupied."

She eyes him with a hint of suspicion, "I'm not sure how I feel about that. Someone's awfully confident that I'm a sure thing."

Klaus rolls his eyes, "I just wanted to have a chat, love. Privately. You're the one with the condoms, though I can't help but appreciate the initiative."

It's her turn to roll her eyes, "Whatever. I've got to fix my makeup, then I've got cute boys to dance with. You've got a stage 5 clinger to put down. We'll meet up later?"

Caroline takes a step towards the door to the bathrooms and Klaus resists the urge to tug her right back into him. He loathes the idea of dealing with Genevieve right now, and he hates the reminder that she's about to join the crowd on the dancefloor, letting other people touch all the places he wants to.

She stops, though, before he can do it. She turns to face him, the expression on her face telling him she thinks she has a brilliant idea, "I just had a thought."

"That I should join you in the bathroom? I'd love to."

She holds up a hand to halt him, "No. Nice try, though. I just realized that I could help you with your stalker problem and we could dance inappropriately without Rebekah throwing a fit."

"Okay," Klaus agrees.

"That's it? You don't want to hear my glorious plan?"

"You had me convinced the second you said inappropriate dancing."

Caroline throws her head back and a loud laugh rings out, "God, you're easy. For the record, the plan is I'm your new girlfriend. You're completely into me and we can't keep our hands off each other. Can you sell that?"

Klaus wanted to ask her if she was insane Of course he could sell that. Had she not been paying attention? It was mostly fucking true, "I think I can manage," is what he actually says. And if she noted the dry tone she did not react.

"Great! Give me a second. I'll text Bekah to let her know what's up."

Caroline spun away and disappeared through the doorway she'd been standing in front of.

Klaus dropped down on the couch and picked his discarded drink back up. While he waited Kol, Bonnie, Lexi, Stefan and Elena came spilling into the VIP area

"Brother!" Kol hollered, and threw himself down next to Klaus. "Where have you been hiding? This place is marvelous. My sincerest compliments to your compadre."

"You're quite drunk, aren't you?" Klaus asked, wondering how it was possible.

"Yes he is," Bonnie confirmed.

"No!" Kol denied, "I am not. Is it a crime for a man to use polysyllabic words occasionally?"

Klaus shook his head at his brother, "It's what you do when you're drunk, Kol. Because it makes you think you seem sober."

"I saw you do like six shots," Bonnie added.

"And," Lexi chimed in, "you barely ate any dinner because you said the Chinese food was full of bad fat."

"And you brought a flask," Stefan then pointed out.

"You all are no fun," Kol pouted, crossing his arms.

"Slow it down," Klaus instructed, "and order some food when the waitress comes back, will you? It's barely midnight and Rebekah won't want to leave anytime soon. Speaking of, where is she?"

"Chatting with your good friend Marcel," Lexi informed him. Klaus felt his jaw clench at the news. Lexi noticed his reaction and shook a finger at him, "None of that now. No one likes a hypocrite, Klaus."

Bonnie looked between them with interest, "What do you mean?"

"Klaus and Caroline had a grown up sleep over last night. But shh, it's a secret," Kol told her, pressing a finger to her lips.

Bonnie swatted him away, "Seriously?"

Klaus rubbed the back of his neck, fought the urge to smother Kol with a couch cushion.

"Yep," Stefan confirmed, "they've been weird and eye-fucky for ages. Where's my drink?"

Klaus glared at Stefan for his nonchalance, "I needed it more than you."

"Were you an asshole again?" Lexi demanded. "What did we just talk about? Jesus."

Klaus groaned, wishing that he'd followed his instincts and followed Caroline into the bathroom, because he'd have been guaranteed to be having far more fun in there, than he was out here. "No, Lexi. I was not. Marcel informed me that a woman I was seeing, who hasn't taken the breakup well, showed up here tonight."

"So you turned to my bourbon to solve your problem?"

"The waitress will bring you another, Stefan. Relax. I'm fairly certain this evening is going on my tab, anyway."

Bonnie's head had been swiveling from person to person, "Hold up. I'm still stuck on you and Caroline."

Klaus looked her in the eye, "It's private, Bonnie. And we'd like to keep it that way," he said meaningfully.

"AKA don't tell Rebekah," Lexi clarified.

"Or Elena. Because she'll tell Damon and Damon will tell everyone he's ever met," Stefan pointed out, still seeming put out.

"But Caroline's okay?" Bonnie pressed. "Why'd Lexi call you an asshole?"

"She's fine," Klaus promised, "just freshening up."

Bonnie got up, sent him one last suspicious look, and left, obviously going to check on Caroline. Klaus was mildly offended, but he supposed the loyalty was a good thing.

Sophie returned then, with a drink for Stefan, who finally looked mollified as he sipped it. They ordered food, for Kol, who'd begun to list gently to one side.

Caroline and Bonnie returned quickly. Caroline's lips were that dark, glossy plum that drove Klaus mad, once again, and Bonnie no longer looked like she wanted to make his entrails his extrails.

Caroline smoothed down her top, "You ready?" she asked him, "Bekah's cool with the plan."

"And occupied with Marcel," Klaus grumbled.

"That too," Caroline chirped sunnily, grabbing his arm and shoving him towards the stairs with a wave to her friends. Klaus let her manhandle him, still somewhat put out that Rebekah clearly meant to try to rekindle things with Marcel. Halfway down the staircase Caroline snuck an arm around him, slid it down his chest, bringing them to a halt. Leaning her chin on his shoulder, pressing her breasts to his back, she said, "Look on the bright side. With Rebekah busy, you and I can slip away after we deal with your ex."

Well. When she put it like that.


	11. Feb - Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28(7)

**NOTES:** Hello again! I'm sorry this took so, so long. I really have no compelling excuse. This chapter was just a struggle from the beginning. I tried to force it but it just made me unable to work on ANYTHING so I stepped back. I ended up scraping the initial draft altogether awhile ago and starting fresh. It's the longest chapter yet, of this story, if that helps? Also, smut. I very much appreciate all the reviews and alerts, and the few anons who popped up to chat on Tumblr! Hopefully y'all enjoy.

**Part Nine: Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28 (February)**

Caroline takes the lead at the bottom of the stairs, grabbing Klaus' left hand in hers, then draping it over her shoulder and towing him through the crowd. It's a crush of bodies, moving together, and several degrees hotter once they're in the thick of it. Klaus keeps Caroline close, as they cross the packed floor, resting his free hand on her hip. He can't resist gliding it under her shirt, across the soft skin of her stomach briefly, causing Caroline's steps to falter.

She shoots him a narrow eyed look over her shoulder but Klaus grins back, unrepentant.

"Klaus," she says warningly, voice raised to be heard, as they pause, "I told Rebekah I'm gonna be your fake girlfriend for the night. If it looks too real she'll get suspicious. Keep your hands to my PG rated parts."

Klaus cranes his neck to check Rebekah's position. She's still a ways away, engrossed in conversation with Marcel. He and Caroline, and anything they might get up to, are obscured by the masses of people. It's the perfect opportunity to exact a little revenge. Because his jeans are still uncomfortably tight, and they haven't even gotten to the 'inappropriate dancing' section of whatever plans Caroline's cooked up.

Klaus brushes his hand slowly up her side, relishes Caroline's indrawn breath, and the way she leans back into him. At her shoulder, he moves her hair to the side, drags his mouth along the curve of her neck, up to her ear, so he can speak without having to shout, "Rebekah's not looking."

Her head cants to the side, giving him more room, despite whatever protest she's undoubtedly about to make. Caroline's begun absently moving to the heavy bass that's blaring through the club, "She's not looking now. But we have to go talk to her. Stop acting like you've seen me naked."

Klaus laughs at that, gives her neck a more intent kiss that has her nails digging into his hand, "Easier said than done, love. Especially since I intend to see you naked again before my forty hours are up."

She scoffs, "Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen. I am so not getting naked in Marcel's office. I totally should have worn a skirt."

God, that's not an image that he needs right now. "There's still plenty of time for you to be naked in my bed."

"With Rebekah and Kol in the apartment?" she tilts her head to look at him, brows raised skeptically, "Not likely."

Klaus can't help the short groan he lets out at the reminder. He loves his siblings, but the sheer number of them became awfully inconvenient at times. "I thought you were supposed to be an optimist?"

"I'm just saying, it's not possible, logistically speaking."

"I'll endeavor to prove you wrong."

"There's that arrogance again."

He drops both of his hands to clutch her hips, pulls her into him, swallows back a moan as she rubs her arse against him. Caroline lets out a low, husky laugh that tells him she knows exactly what she's doing, "Not arrogance. Confidence. I'm accustomed to doing whatever it takes to make things go my way."

"Your way?" Caroline asks archly, eyes narrowing.

"Our way," Klaus amends, "assuming you've not changed your mind?"

"Nope," Caroline responds, "but I'm still going to go with arrogant." She pulls away from him, shoots one last teasing smirk over her shoulder, before diving into the throng of people dancing around them.

Klaus shakes his head, and follows, dodging people when possible, shoving when necessary. It takes a few minutes for him to make his way to where Caroline has caught up with Rebekah and Marcel. Marcel nods when Klaus joins them but Rebekah eyes him disdainfully, "Oh, Nik. Why am I not surprised that your abysmal taste in women has once again reared its ugly head? And at such an inopportune time?"

Klaus glances at Caroline but she seems amused, rather than offended, "Charming, Rebekah. And you wonder why I never bring anyone to meet you or mum?"

Rebekah snorts, "Oh please. I'd wager no one lasts long enough to justify the cost of the ticket. Was it the one you slept with last night?"

Caroline's eyes widen slightly at that and it's Marcel's turn to look amused as his head swivels between the three of them, "No, Bekah. Not that it is any of your concern but I broke up with Genevieve weeks ago. It seems she's had a bit of trouble letting go."

"I can't understand why," Rebekah sniffs, "You're hardly a catch."

Klaus opens his mouth to retort, offended, but Caroline cuts him off, "Okay! No Mikaelson squabbles, please and thank you. Kol's way too drunk to be the tiebreaker. Are you having fun, Bekah?"

"I am. Marcel's giving me the ins and outs of the neighborhood. It's his building I'm moving into, remember?"

Klaus is just about to point out that Marcel's neighborhood is, in fact, also his neighborhood, and that Rebekah's spent plenty of time there. She had spent nearly a month there, just last summer, when Caroline interjects again, pointing at him admonishingly, "Hey! When I said no squabbles that means you can't start one either."

Caroline glares at him until Klaus rolls his eyes and concedes, "Fine, fine. Because it's your birthday, Bekah. I'll play nice."

But, because Rebekah's not one to quit while she's ahead, she shoots Klaus a sly look, and bats her lashes, "Why thank you, Nik. And also, because it's my birthday, surely you'd not mind if Marcel and I went out to lunch tomorrow?"

Marcel avoids the fierce scowl Klaus directs his way, pretending to be surveying the crowd, and Klaus is just about to voice his strenuous objections, when Caroline steps on his foot. Not hard, and not with her heel, but enough to convey the threat of more severe violence, "I'm sure Klaus has nothing to say on the subject. Since you're an adult, and totally capable of making your own decisions."

"But…"

Caroline speaks over him pointedly, "And it's not as if Klaus would ask your permission to have lunch with anyone, or whatever, now would he?"

Klaus catches the double meaning, and from Marcel's expression, he does too. Klaus struggles, for a moment. Rebekah's his little sister. Marcel's a good friend, and so Klaus knows that he's no saint. But Rebekah's staring at him, primed for a fight. And Caroline's watching him expectantly, her lips thinning in irritation. Klaus turns from them, to Marcel, "A word? In private."

Klaus walks a few paces away, around the bar, he hears Rebekah protesting behind him, but when he turns, Marcel has followed him, though the other man looks wary, "I do not like this," Klaus begins. "Yet, Caroline is not wrong."

Marcel looks surprised, "So you're saying…"

"I am saying that, if it came down to it, I'd choose Rebekah in a heartbeat. As I would with any other member of my family. And after making that choice, I'd make you regret forcing me to do so. Do not even think about hurting her, understand?"

Marcel nods, "It's just lunch, Klaus. Maybe a walk. Just seeing if there's anything there."

Klaus grit his teeth. Rebekah fell too easily and too recklessly. But he'd given Marcel fair warning. And, in truth, Marcel had never been one to intentionally lead women on, "I will try to stay out of it."

"Key word being 'try?'" Marcel questions knowingly.

"Nobody's perfect, mate."

"Least of all you."

Klaus doesn't dignify that with a response. When he rejoins Rebekah and Caroline, Rebekah's got her arms crossed, a mutinous expression creasing her face, "Well? Have you ruined my life yet again, Nik?"

"So dramatic, Bekah."

Rebekah bristles, clearly working herself up to make a scene, but Marcel smoothly steps in, "Do you like Thai food? There's a great place that just opened up last month."

Rebekah's mouth drops open as she looks back at Klaus in disbelief, "I…"

"She does!" Caroline answers for Rebekah, elbowing her.

"I do," Rebekah parrots, then seems to shake herself. "What…"

"Aaannnd I think that's our cue to go," Caroline says, clapping her hands together, before grabbing Klaus' arm. "Excellent personal growth, everyone. Let's not ruin it by overthinking it, mmkay? You two have fun!" she calls, dragging Klaus away.

He lets her, for a few meters, then plants his feet and forces her to stop, "You're manhandling me an awful lot today, Caroline."

She turns to him, stumbles when she's jostled from behind, but catches herself with her hands against his chest. A smile curves her lips as she drags them down and around him, pulling him closer, "And here I was thinking that you liked it when I handled you."

Klaus grimaces, "That was a very Kol-like response. I'm not sure I approve."

"Kol would have said 'handled your manhood.' For sure."

Klaus winced at the way her voice dropped when she impersonated his brother, "That was unpleasant. I might even say creepy."

Caroline threw her head back and laughed, "Accurate, though. You should appreciate it as a boner killer, at least. You know, since we're about to go have a talk with your ex-girlfriend." Her hand has snuck into the back pocket of his jeans, which rather nullifies her attempts to dampen his arousal.

"What exactly is your plan there?"

Caroline shrugged, "We'll see. I'm going try the whole kill 'em with kindness thing to start. We'll see how she reacts. It'll depend on if she's actually just really into you or if she's actually a nutball. I'll go full mean girl if necessary."

Klaus can't help but be skeptical, "That's your plan? Seems a bit thin, love."

"You always were terrible at girl politics," she says, shooting him a pitying look.

"Because I remain dubious about the existence of such a thing."

"Such a boy," Caroline mutters, shaking her head, "Now come on, let's do this."

* * *

Caroline threads her fingers through his. It's something she's done a lot of this evening, and Klaus sort of enjoys it, something he finds surprising. Public displays of affection don't come naturally to him, and he's usually uncomfortable with them. It's easier with Caroline, somehow.

She drops slightly behind him as they approach the area where Genevieve and her friend had been seated, "Remember," she hisses, leaning in so close he can feel the barest brush of her hair against his neck, "you're totally into me!"

As if he needs the reminder.

Genevieve spots him coming. She's now alone and she perks up, a smile lighting her face, as he approaches. Her expression dims as the longer she looks at him, her gaze going down his arm and focusing on his and Caroline's joined hands, "Hello, Genevieve," Klaus greets politely, when they're next to the table, "how are you?"

Her smile is strained as she replies, "Good. You?

"Fine."

"Who's your friend?" she asks, eyeing Caroline up and down.

Caroline steps forward, hand extended, smiling warmly, "Caroline Forbes. It's nice to meet you."

"How do you know Klaus?" Genevieve asks, shaking the hand Caroline had offered automatically.

Caroline giggles, takes Klaus' hand again and leans into his side, "Oh, I've known Klaus forever."

Genevieve raises a skeptical brow, "Really? I've never seen you around."

"I don't live here, at the moment. Klaus and I are from the same town. Our mothers are good friends."

"Yes. I met Caroline the first week we moved to America, when I was fourteen." Technically true, though Klaus suspected glossing over the fact that he'd met her when she'd been just a child, and Rebekah's friend, was the smart play. "We've kept in touch," Klaus continued. Also technically true.

"I've visited a few times," Caroline says, picking up the story and looking at him affectionately.

"Hopefully a few more in the future," Klaus replies.

"We'll see," Caroline teases, leaning in and pecking his cheek, before turning to Genevieve. "Are you here with anyone?"

Genevieve had been looking at Klaus, her eyes measuring, but turns her attention to Caroline when addressed directly, "My friend Celeste. She's writing a piece on the club. I've been here a few times, with Klaus, so she asked me to come with."

Klaus stiffens a bit, but Caroline ignores the proprietary tone Genevieve had used, "It's a great place, isn't it? So many people. I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding company. That dress is great, by the way."

"Thank you," Genevieve says slowly.

"You're welcome! I wish I could wear gold, but it makes me look sallow."

"Nonsense, love," Klaus chimes in, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles, "You're beautiful."

Caroline rolls her eyes at Genevieve conspiratorially, "He thinks he's so charming, doesn't he? With the accent and the pet names. It's a good thing he's nice to look at." That coaxes a small smile from Genevieve, which Caroline returns.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Genevieve. I'm going to see if I can track down some of our friends and go dance. I'll let you two talk. Find me when you're done, Klaus!"

Once again, Caroline leaves him behind. Klaus is confused. This was not exactly what he'd been expecting of this confrontation. He's unsure of what it means, and what he's supposed to say now. He'd thought his initial break up speech had been clear and he has no desire to repeat it.

"She seems sweet," Genevieve offers, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen them.

Klaus laughs fondly, "She's not, really. She's demanding and a perfectionist and she always has to be right."

"But you like her anyway."

"But I like her anyway," Klaus confirms, "Gen…"

But she shakes her head, "No, don't. I think I get it. I get what Klaus Mikaelson looks like when he's into someone. And I'm kind of getting that you were never that into me."

"I'm sorry."

Genevieve knocks back the rest of her drink, "Don't be. Not for that. You were kind of a dick at the end, though."

"It's a flaw, I'm told."

"I'll bet. I'm going to take your friend's advice and make the most of this dress. I'll see you around, Klaus." Genevieve hops off her stool and walks away from him, not sparing a look back at him.

Klaus watches her go. Well. That had been far simpler than anticipated. Perhaps Caroline was onto something with that 'girl politics' idea.

* * *

When Klaus finds Caroline again she's in the company of Lexi and Stefan, her and Lexi dancing happily to the music, to several appreciative stares, while Stefan looks pained standing next to them, barely shuffling to the beat.

"Klaus!" Caroline exclaims upon seeing him, throwing her arms around his shoulders, continuing to move to the song.

Lexi shoots him a knowing look, makes an odd scooping gesture that Klaus is pretty sure is a refrence to her 'rusty spoon' threat, than turns to Caroline, "I'm going to go back upstairs with Stefan before he dies of being an unfun, broody, stick in the mud."

"I'd take death, right now," Stefan tells them, straight faced and solemn.

Caroline laughs and Lexi shoves him. Stefan and Lexi are easily swallowed by the dancing mob as they walk away.

"Good talk?" Caroline asks sweetly, leaning into him as she sways to the music, her breasts brushing his chest. "Seems like she bought it. I was spectacular of course. You were a little cheesy."

Klaus ignores the dig as he considers, "Not too terrible, actually. But I thought your plan was for you to dispatch the clinger, not to force me to have a heart to heart with the woman."

Caroline shrugs, "I said I would wing it. She really liked you, I think. I've been there. But it worked, didn't it? She's given up."

"It seems like it," Klaus admits.

"Because I am a genius. And a master at girl politics, say it."

Klaus sighs, "You're a master, love."

"Don't think I'm not noting the lack of enthusiasm, but I'll take it."

"How gracious of you," Klaus deadpans. He loops an arm around her waist, and nips her earlobe before he murmurs, "Now that we've dealt with the unpleasantness, shall we make use of the key to Marcel's office I acquired?"

Caroline pulls back, taps a finger to her chin as she feigns deep thought, Klaus body tightens as he flashes back to those purple painted lips on his skin, "I'm pretty sure I mentioned something about inappropriate dancing."

"I'm not much of a dancer, love." And it's true. Klaus can waltz well enough (something his mother had insisted on) but he'd always been more of a drinker at places like these. He's slightly better than Stefan, and has been moving with Caroline as they chatted, but it was far from his favorite activity.

Caroline's lips curl mischievously, "Lucky for you, I am."

Before Klaus can ask her what she means, she's spun away from him. She presses her back into his chest and lifts one arm over her head, her nails raking briefly through his hair. His hands fall to her hips as she swivels them to the music, rocking against his cock, which is once again straining his zipper, maddeningly.

He stills, and closes his eyes as he tries to get a handle on his libido but she makes a protesting noise, "Move with me, Klaus. I know you can do that well enough."

Klaus does, letting his hands wander down to the smooth skin of her thighs. "One song," he bargains.

"Three songs."

"Two," Klaus counters instantly.

Caroline snickers, presses into him more deliberately. Klaus' grasp on her firms and he bites back a curse, "Three," she insists. "It'll be worth your while."

"Caroline," Klaus says, and it's the closest he's come to whining in a very long time.

She spins back around, slots his thigh between hers and rolls her hips provocatively, her hands running along his shoulders, "We can't disappear for too long. Think of this as foreplay."

Her head tips back and her lips part as she moves against him. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes dark and heavy-lidded. Her breath comes faster with every grind she makes, he can feel it, and the occasional brush of her lips, when she tips her head towards his ear again. Klaus decides that if she wants to dance then he'll indulge her. He suddenly sees the appeal of working her up out here, of then taking her, quick and needy and frantic, once they're alone. He dips his head, traces his tongue down her throat to just under the neckline of her top, smirks when he feels the vibrations of the moan she lets out.

"Fine, love. Three songs." He slips a hand up the back of her billowy tank, glides it along the slightly damp skin of her spine, and traces the bottom band of her bra until she shivers. "Something occurred to me, while we were speaking with Rebekah."

"Oh?" Caroline asks absently, following his lead and slipping her hand under his shirt.

"My goal will be much easier to attain with Bekah occupied tomorrow."

"Goal?" she asks.

Klaus smirks, dips his hand just under the waistband of her shorts teasingly, "So quickly you've forgotten. I want you naked again, Caroline. Spread out on my bed, aching for my touch."

She shivers at the words, clears her throat before speaking, "Of course, an ulterior motive appears. I knew you caved too easily."

"Bekah will do what she wants regardless. If I were to forbid her from dallying with Marcel, she'd probably want to do it more. At least this way I won't have to listen to her complain incessantly. That it conveniently aligns with my aims is just a bonus."

"Uh-huh. And how are you going to get rid of Kol? I'm pretty sure if he knows he's being sexiled he'll plant himself on your couch and refuse to let me out of his sight."

Klaus smiles, watches her eyes drop to his mouth, "Trust me, love. I'll think of something."

* * *

Somehow, they'd made it through the entirety of three songs, though Klaus cursed the length of the third one. He very much saw Stefan's point about dance music. What was the point of extending a perfectly good song to such a degree?

Klaus had grabbed Caroline's hand the second the final notes of that infernal song bled into the next. He'd tucked her behind him and shouldered through the dancers on the floor, pulled her with him. He'd led her to the back of the club, then through the kitchens, and down the narrow hallway that led to Marcel's office. She hadn't seemed to mind the quick pace he'd set, pressing herself against his back and urging him to hurry as he'd fumbled for the key.

Easier said than done, when her nimble fingers went straight for his belt, and her breathy pleas to hurry straight to his cock. One hand dropped even further, rubbing him through his jeans. Klaus cursed, and finally got the door unlocked, stumbling across the threshold, first before turning to slam it shut and press Caroline against it.

He took the time to throw the lock, before burying a hand in her hair and attempting to kiss her.

"Uh-uh," Caroline denied, turning her head to the side. "Lipstick, remember?"

Once again, Klaus dropped his head onto her shoulder in frustration, his hands restlessly roaming her curves, "You must be joking, sweetheart?"

"Nope," Caroline plucked the condoms out of her bra and handed them to him. Then she arched her back, and brought her hands behind her, quickly unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor, "no kissing this time. Think of it as an opportunity to get creative." She shoved the front of his shirt up, and dragged her nails down his stomach and the marks she'd made earlier.

Klaus steps away, surveys her, and notes the challenge in her gaze. He flicks on the lights, to better see her. Caroline's resting against the door, head cocked to the side as she watches him. Her nipples are tight and nearly visible behind the sheer fabric that covers them, and he reaches out to run gentle fingers across one peak, circling until her eyes flutter shut.

"I think I can do that," Klaus replies lowly, and then he drops to his knees.

Caroline's eyes pop open in surprise, and he pushes her shirt up, mouths along the waistband of her shorts. He drapes her thigh over his shoulder, traces his lips along the inner curve. Her heel digs into his back for a moment as he bites down gently on a faint mark he finds, left over from last night. "These need to go," he tells her, hooking his fingers in the waistband. The shorts are stretchier than they appear and he tugs them down easily. Caroline steadies herself with her hands on his shoulder as he helps her get them off while she's still wearing her high heels.

Klaus glances up, to check that she's still on board.

What he finds pleases him. Her hair is wild from the humidity in the club, and her exertions on the dance floor, and Caroline's flushed and smiling. There's barely a trace of the self-consciousness that he'd had to work through last night, and Klaus is glad for that.

He drags his fingers up her legs, smirks when she squirms as they brush across the sensitive backs of her knees. Klaus continues up her thighs, cups her arse and confirms that the sheer black fabric covering her is, in fact, a thong, "Wall, desk or couch, Caroline?" he asks, conversationally.

She glances around the room, considers the options. Picks the one he was hoping for when she says, "Desk," decisively.

Klaus can't help the pleased grin, "Excellent choice," he compliments, and then gives her space as he gets to his feet. He gestures for her to precede him.

Caroline rolls her eyes knowingly, but the set of her mouth is amused. She saunters over to the desk, obligingly lifting the back of her shirt, and Klaus hangs back to watch. The heels and the legs and the little strip of fabric separating the pert cheeks of her arse are the stuff fantasies are made of.

"I suppose you want me to keep the shoes on?" she asks over her shoulder.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Far be it for me to hinder your creativity," Caroline taunts, leaning over and planting her hands on the desk, before looking back at him.

Klaus' mouth goes dry at the sight, and he's crossing the room before he can even think about it, "I'm afraid creativity has very little to do with this," he confesses, one hand burrowing under her shirt.

Caroline moans as he rolls a nipple, but manages a retort, "Yeah. Bent over a desk is kind of a porn cliché. Can I get you some coffee, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asks, pitching her voice higher and more seductive than usual. "Or wait, naughty schoolgirl is probably better. What will you have me do for my detention, Mr. Mikaelson? I've been a bad girl."

She's joking but it sends a jolt to his cock all the same and Klaus is quickly using his free hand to pull her underwear aside, groaning at the wetness he finds once he delves underneath. Caroline spreads her legs, giving his hand more room, and leans more heavily on her palms. Klaus works her clit, in the way he's learned she likes best, fitting his cock against the curve of her arse. He eases a finger into her and she pants out, "Yes, Klaus. More," as she clamps down.

Klaus bites her shoulder gently, mindful of leaving marks, and works a second finger in. Caroline rocks her hips against his hand as he builds a rhythm, the little sighs and moans that tumble from her lips making him crazy.

He's hard, and beyond ready, in his jeans. But he needs Caroline to be close because Klaus doesn't trust himself not to lose it the second he's inside her. He's been built up so many times already in the last few hours, he's rather afraid his stamina is shot. Caroline's movements grow jerky, her voice ragged, and Klaus pulls his hand away, taking a step back to work on getting out of his pants. She sags against the desk, a frustrated sigh escaping, "I was almost there, you jerk."

"I know. Soon, I promise. Turn around."

Caroline does, on shaky legs, leaning on the desk behind her. Its surface is completely bare, and Klaus can't help but be grateful Marcel's the tidy and organized sort. Klaus helps her sit on it, and encourages her to lay back. She does so with a grumpy huff, and Klaus can't help the affectionate peck he places on her cheek. He pushes her shirt up, so it's bunched over her breasts. Klaus makes his way down, drops kisses and nips down her throat. He uses tongue and teeth, playing with first one nipple, than the other, until she's squirming underneath him with her hands are clenched in his hair. Klaus hooks his hand under one of Caroline's knees, bringing it up and taking off her shoe before placing her foot on the edge, then repeating the process with the other leg.

Klaus shoves his boxers down, bends to take a quick taste of her, her hands pulling almost painfully at his hair, when he lets his tongue rasp over her swollen clit through the fabric of her knickers, "Klaus," Caroline moans, hoarse and throaty, arching up against his mouth.

Klaus' hands are shaking as he rolls the condom on, he scratches her accidently when he pulls her thong off, "Fuck, sorry," he apologizes, kissing the red mark.

"Don't care. Hurry up," Caroline demands, her hips rolling impatiently.

"As you wish," Klaus mutters and lines himself up. He pushes in hard, grabbing her hips to keep Caroline from sliding across the polished wood underneath her.

Caroline's hands scrabble at his shoulders and she yanks him down, shoving one arm under his shirt to claw at his back, "Move," she pants.

Klaus nods, burying his face in her throat to muffle his groans, bracing himself with a forearm under her head, setting a harsh, snapping pace. Caroline moves against him frantically, one leg wrapping around him, to urge him to go harder. Klaus is fast approaching his peak, can feel it building so he works his hand between them to rub at her clit. Caroline's head tilts back, and his name comes out strangled as she quakes underneath him, the clutch of her inner muscles ripping Klaus' climax from him.

He relaxes against her, bringing his other arm up to support his weight as they calm down. Her legs drop from the table as she relaxes, and Klaus props himself up, "Well? Creative enough for you?" he questions.

Caroline smiles at him, and stretches languidly. She moves to sit up, "You want a grade? I thought I was the student here?"

"What?"

"Oh, please. You were pretty obvious that 'Mr. Mikaelson' turned you on. Kind of surprising, given how weird you are about my age."

Klaus averts his gaze as he helps her sit up, and bends to retrieve her thong, "There's a bathroom over there," he tells her, gesturing to the far wall.

Caroline lets out a giggle, "Did I just embarrass you? Are you blushing? That's amazing."

Klaus is just about to protest (he just thought that role-play fantasies were maybe not appropriate at this juncture of their relationship and he worried about making her uncomfortable. Is that a crime?). But Caroline shakes her head, still smiling, and hops up off the desk. "Relax," she tells him, and brushes past him to collect her bra, giving his arse a slap that has him biting back a shocked yelp.

"I'm not embarrassed," Klaus stutters out.

"Sure," Caroline drawls, "Don't worry. It's cute," she assures him, before closing the bathroom door behind her, leaving a baffled Klaus behind.

Caroline Forbes was turning out to be highly unpredictable and he hated that his time with her was so quickly running out.

* * *

**More Notes:** So, opinion time. Would we like to see how the rest of the weekend shakes out? Or are we over this time period? I'd love to know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	12. Feb - Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28(8)

**Notes**: Once again, this took a ridiculously long time! Fingers crossed I'm back into the groove. I ended up deciding that one more chapter in this time period was necessary, and that some clarification of Caroline's feelings would probably be a good idea. This story now has not one, but two beauteous covers. Big thanks to **klarolinessecondbreakfast** and **romanoffsbite** on Tumblr! Next chapter will (probably) be a mega one, covering the years Klaus and Caroline are apart. And then we move on to the final, fun, section! Big thanks to all the reviewers, followers, and favoriters. And anyone who'd popped into my inbox, with love for this story. It's greatly appreciated (and motivating!). I really would have liked to make another pass at this, but I've got to head to work. Please excuse any major errors!

**Part Ten: Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28 (February)**

"That didn't take long, Nik. I'm a bit disappointed. Hopefully Caroline wasn't."

The mocking words are delivered loudly, with an exaggerated eyebrow wriggle, which tells Klaus that his brother is still drunk. Several partially empty dishes litter the tables of the VIP section, so he knows that Kol has at least attempted to heed Klaus' demands to sober up. A good thing, since Klaus does not fancy dragging an inebriated Kol home tonight. He's done it before, and it's never pleasant.

Bonnie had made a noise of disgust and kindly smacked Kol in the back of his head, saving Klaus the trouble, after his crass words.

Kol grumbled, "Ouch, woman," and rubbed the abused spot.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Klaus said with a grateful nod, helping himself to a plate of nachos.

"You're welcome," she replied, moving slightly away from Kol.

The two of them had been alone, talking closely, when Klaus had climbed the stairs up to their private section. He sort of wants to make comments, at Kol's expense, but forces himself not to. No need to rile Kol up, especially when he's tipsy enough to forget the bargain he'd made with Caroline about being discrete. Caroline was still insisting that she needed to have a private conversation with Rebekah, something about girl code, and that Marcel's club was not the place to do it.

She'd refused to return to his siblings, and her friends, in his company, leaving Klaus in Marcel's office while she'd left first to find Rebekah again. She'd insisted that he wait five minutes before following. Almost made a man feel cheap.

Rebekah and Caroline had been happily ensconced on the dance floor again, when Klaus had eventually emerged. Elena and Lexi with them. He'd then spotted Marcel in deep, official looking, conversation with Gia.

Klaus assumed that Stefan was either hiding in the bathroom, to avoid the torture of being made to dance, or at one of the bars numbing his disgust at social interaction with bourbon. Klaus didn't exactly blame him. Clubs like this one hadn't been his favorite place, even when he'd been twenty-one. And now? The music was giving him a headache, and he had no desire to watch drunk frat boys paw at his little sister and her friends, particularly the one who'd so sweetly come apart under him, not fifteen minutes ago. Klaus pulled out his phone to check the time, repressing a groan when he mentally calculated that it would be at least an hour and a half before he could even suggest they call it a night.

He knew they'd end up stopping somewhere to eat, and then they'd need to drop off Bonnie and Elena at their hotel, and then Stefan and Lexi at their homes. Which meant Klaus was looking at close to four hours before he'd be back at his own apartment.

The things he let Rebekah talk him into, honestly. Klaus needed to remember this, the next time she attempted puppy eyes and a wheedling tone.

Bonnie and Kol had started bickering, something about Bonnie's plans for tomorrow, and Klaus tuned them out. As if called by Klaus' darkening mood, the waitress appeared at the top of the stairs. Klaus waved her over, rationalizing that he deserved another drink, if he was to remain here.

* * *

"Shower's free," Caroline announces, walking into the kitchen. She passes Klaus, where he's leaning against the counter, without even glancing at him. "I even rushed so the birthday girl could have plenty of hot water." She's dressed for bed, in pajama pants and a hooded sweatshirt, slippers on her feet. She's not said a direct word to him, since they'd parted in Marcel's office hours ago.

She's barely even looked at him, and it makes Klaus distinctly uncomfortable. He looks down, as if his tea cup is the most fascinating thing he's ever seen, and hopes Rebekah doesn't notice any of the odd tension that Klaus feels.

"As it should be," Rebekah sniffs loftily, pushing back the plate of pie she'd been picking at, "I still think it's highly unfair that you got to go first."

"It's not my fault you always lose at rock paper scissors, Bekah," Caroline shoots back. "Please say you didn't eat all the pie."

"Kol tried," Rebekah tells her, getting up from the stool. "But I saved you a piece. It's behind Nik's beer in the refrigerator."

"Awesome, thanks!" Caroline opens the indicated door, and begins to rummage, emerging with the generous slice of chocolate cream pie that Rebekah had nearly stabbed Kol with a fork to protect earlier.

"I'm going to shower, and then go to bed. Do be quiet, Caroline. I need my beauty sleep."

Caroline rolls her eyes, and takes Rebekah's vacated stool, "Yeah, yeah. Goodnight."

"Night," Rebekah echoes, walking towards the doorway. She spins back, her face uncharacteristically soft, "And thank you, Nik. I had a wonderful birthday."

Klaus blinks, surprised at the genuine expression of gratitude, but manages to say, "You're welcome, Bekah. I'm glad."

Rebekah nods once, before leaving the room. And leaving Klaus alone with Caroline, since Kol is once again monopolizing the other bathroom.

Caroline's head is lowered, a curtain of damp hair hiding her face from him. She's not eating, merely dragging her fork through the whipped cream on her pie. Klaus watches her, from the corner of his eye. He's startled by the clatter of metal on porcelain, and then Caroline's moving suddenly.

She's off of her stool and right in front of him, plucking his cup out of his unresisting hands and setting it aside. She steps into him, and Klaus widens his stance to give her room, and her hands clutch the side of his shirt, "This is weird," she blurts. "I'm making it weird and I'm sorry."

She looks anxious, and Klaus wants to stroke away the lines of tension in her body, the crinkle that mars her forehead, wants her happy and teasing and relaxed again.

He slides his hands up her arms, and she sways closer. "I don't understand why, Caroline. You seemed sure, earlier. Forty hours, remember?"

She manages a half-smile, "Just under thirty-six, now."

"Right," Klaus confirms, not pleased with the reminder. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No," Caroline quickly insists. "No. Not at all. It just freaks me out how easy this is, you know?"

Klaus has an inkling of what she means, but he's managed to misinterpret her before, so asking for a little clarification is probably wise, "I'm not sure I follow, love."

She bites her lip, and Klaus feels her knuckles press into his sides, as her grasp of his shirt tightens. "Okay, so the thing is, I might have harbored a teeny, tiny, crush on you when I was a kid."

"You don't say," Klaus replies, tone dry. Because that was hardly news to him.

Caroline glares, though there's little actual rancor to it. "Hey, it's not my fault. I was raised on a steady diet of cartoons. And then you came along with the dimples and the accent? Face it Klaus, to tiny-me you were basically a real life Disney prince."

"I'm both flattered and disturbed by that," Klaus muses.

She manages a real smile, and a short laugh, before she continues, "But the thing about crushes? They usually disappoint. You build them up in your head, and they're all shiny and magical. And then reality is just… blah. But you're not blah at all. Not really shiny and magical either, but…"

She trails off, her eyes flitting away, but Klaus would very much like to hear the end of that sentence so he prompts her, "But?"

Her lips part, before pressing together again, her head tipping to the side as she struggles with words. "I don't even know. Real? Sometimes you're annoying, and you don't always say the right thing, but I almost never say the right thing so…"

Klaus cuts her off, pressing his mouth to hers, making an effort to keep things gentle and sweet, even though the press of her body against his is incredibly tempting. He'd been denied this, all night, so he wants to savor the taste of her, the way her lips mold to his, and the little hums of contentment that she makes against his tongue.

He smiles when he pulls away, reversing their positions so she's the one against the cupboards. He leans in to kiss her again, but she dodges. Klaus pulls back, and the look that he shoots her is questioning, "Wait, just a second," she requests. "Because if I don't say this now you'll distract me and then things will get awkward again in the morning. And neither of us wants that."

Klaus nods, stepping back, so that he can only feel the barest hint of her warmth, "As I was saying. It freaks me out," Caroline says, and Klaus stiffens. She rushes to continue, her grip on his shirt firm, "How easy I find it to be with you like this. And not just the sex part, but all of it. It's the worst possible time. I'm graduating in May. And then Bekah and I are going to avoid being real grownups for two months in Europe but after that? I have no clue what my life is going to be like. That's scary enough without the thought that I'm going to be pining after some guy I spent a couple of days with. I don't want to miss you, Klaus."

It's terrible, but Klaus' first reaction is relief. He has a sneaking suspicion that he's going to be thinking of Caroline, long after she's gone, just as she'd flitted through his thoughts at inopportune times after their mistletoe interlude over the holidays. She's been so inconsistent with her actions, hot and cold and then hot again. Klaus had half thought that she might leave New York with nothing but fond memories of the orgasms he'd provided her with.

"I understand that, Caroline. Just as I'd understand if you chose to put a stop to whatever it is we've been doing. I want you, of course. But not reluctantly, not with half your mind dreading what's to come. But let me ask you, do you think it will help? Will you regret what we do, or will you look back and regret what we might have?"

"Ugh. There you go being annoying again," Caroline complains. "You know I hate not knowing things."

"Sorry, love," Klaus tells her, only partially repentant.

She snorts, evidently not fooled, muttering, "No you're not," before she wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him into her. He responds, his hands wandering up her back, before tangling in her hair. She nips his bottom lip and soothes the sting with the point of her tongue.

Klaus groans, pulling back, holding her steady when she tries to follow, "The words, Caroline. Tell me what you want."

She lets out a sigh, and when she speaks again it's a reluctant confession, "I think I'm going to miss you, no matter what. And who knows, this might be our one shot. Maybe you'll meet someone, tomorrow, or next week, and the next time I hear from you you'll be engaged and disgustingly happy."

"Or you will be," Klaus counters, knowing that the scenario she's describing is exceedingly unlikely. He doesn't connect quickly, or easily, and he doesn't see that changing in the near future.

Caroline shoots him an incredulous look, "Please. I'm only twenty-one. But that's not the point. I'll regret not taking advantage of the limited time we have. I'm strong enough to deal with whatever comes after."

And Klaus would need to be as well. But that's a thought for later, and likely better had with a drink in his hand.

When Caroline curls a hand in his hair, and draws him closer Klaus goes willingly, and seals his mouth to hers, kissing her. Their earlier gentleness quickly turns to urgency, and Klaus crowds her back against the counters. Her hands slide under his shirt and Klaus is helpless to stop the noise of pleasure that escapes him, at her hands on his skin. She swallows it, her fingers crawling up his back to pull him closer. Klaus gets his hands between them, draws down the zipper of her sweatshirt, the sound of the teeth loud in the silence of the kitchen. He shoves it off her shoulders, running his mouth down her neck, moving the strap of her tank top aside to kiss the smooth skin of her shoulder.

He's just about to boost her onto the counter, thoughts of lowering the strap on the other side, rolling her shirt down to her waist, on his mind, when a throat is cleared loudly, and obnoxiously, behind them.

Klaus groans in irritation, as he pulls back. Caroline's eyes are wide, when his open, her lips wet and swollen. Klaus straightens her shirt, chancing a glance down, biting back another groan, this one for entirely different reasons, when he sees the clear outline of her nipples pressing against the thin fabric. God, Kol's timing truly was abhorrent.

"Honestly, you two are disgusting. People eat in here, you know. And by people I mean me."

"You're more than welcome not to," Klaus informs his brother, his ire obvious. Caroline gropes behind her, where her sweatshirt has pooled on the countertop, and shrugs it on, zipping it all the way up. She offers Klaus a small smile, "I should go to bed anyway. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Klaus sighs, long and loud, turning to glare at Kol for a moment, before he presses a kiss to Caroline's temple, "Tomorrow, love. Goodnight."

She pads out of the kitchen, nearly silent in her printed slippers, shoving Kol not so gently when he leers at her on her way out.

Kol stumbles and laughs, but lets her pass without further comment, his eyes lighting up when he sees the nearly untouched pie Caroline had left behind. "Finders keepers," he crows, darting forward and grabbing the fork, taking a generous bite. "I sort of feel the need to scrub my eyeballs but this makes up for it. Though, I have no idea how anyone could find you more appealing than this. No accounting for taste, I suppose."

Klaus grits his teeth, makes an effort to keep his volume low, as he catches his brother's eye, "Here's what's going to happen, Kol. You're going to find some way to entertain yourself tomorrow. I don't care how, or where, as long as it's not here. You will be gone from noon until at least seven PM. Or I will do everything I can to make you miserable for the foreseeable future. Do you understand?"

Kol seems to sense how serious he is, and refrains from making the jokes Klaus imagines he's dying to, "And if I don't?"

"You will," Klaus counters firmly. "Or else."

Kol watches him, before finally conceding with a grudging nod, "Fine. I'll vacate the premises so you can continue despoiling Caroline."

"Why thank you, Kol," Klaus drawls, "I knew you'd see things my way."

* * *

The next morning, Klaus gets up before anyone else. He makes coffee, enjoys the peace that will be broken the minute Rebekah and Kol wake up. They're incapable of maintaining civility for long, and neither are at their best in the morning. Elijah seems to think they'll grow out of it eventually. Klaus has his doubts.

He thinks about breakfast, and a stray thought, a memory, wanders through his mind and he smirks to himself. He had made a promise, hadn't he? It's only right to keep it.

He tries to be quiet, so he doesn't wake Kol, who's sleeping on the couch. He starts gathering ingredients, sets out a skillet to heat. Breakfast foods had always been their mother's specialty, so it's the one thing that all of them, even Rebekah who can barely manage an edible pasta otherwise, have a decent grasp on.

Klaus works diligently for several minutes, soon has bacon cooking and the components for omelettes assembled. A movement out of the corner of his eye catches Klaus' attention, just as he's about to flip the first pancake. Kol has sat up, his hair a mess and eyes bleary, "Food," he mutters voice slurred and drowsy, "I smell food."

Klaus shakes his head, turns his attention back to his task, "Well spotted, Kol. And you're not touching a bite until the girls are up, so don't even think about it."

"Easy remedy," Kol says, almost to himself. He shoves the blankets off and stumbles to his feet, darting down the hallway to the bedroom before Klaus can tell him to stop.

It takes a few moments, but then the quiet is shattered by Rebekah's voice, raised and irate, followed by Kol's. Klaus can't quite make out the words, though they're getting progressively louder. So much for peace, Klaus can't help but think mournfully, removing the cooked pancake and setting it in the warmed oven.

He turns down the burners and leaves the kitchen, pokes his head into the spare bedroom, laughing at what he sees. Kol's insinuated himself on the middle of the bed, and Klaus would bet a good deal of money that Rebekah and Caroline had been rudely awakened by his weight diving on and disturbing them. Kol's got both of his arms extended, struggling to push them off the sides, but they're both holding on, clinging to blankets and the edge of the mattress. Rebekah's red faced and spitting curses, while Caroline seems half asleep.

"If you all are quite done, I've made breakfast."

It distracts them, and they all turn to look at him. Kol takes advantage of the girls' distraction, shoving them both out of the bed. Klaus winces, as they both tumble to the floor, and then tries not to laugh again, as Kol is pinned with angry glares from over either side of the bed.

Kol is, of course, unperturbed, hoping to his feet and clapping his hands, "Right. Let's eat. I'm hungry and Nik said I couldn't have breakfast until your lazy arses got up. So really, think of your wakeup call as entirely his fault."

And then he leaves the room, and Klaus is subject to the angry gazes of the blondes on the floor. He holds up his hands, backing away, "In my defense, I'd planned to keep everything warm, until you woke up. But Kol is well, Kol, so…"

"He's a wanker," Rebekah complains huffily, dragging herself to her feet. She grabs a robe, flings it on and knots it in jerky movements, "Like all my brothers are. There had better be bacon. And coffee."

She stomps past him, and Klaus turns his attention to Caroline, who's also risen. She's tying her hair into a messy knot, and Klaus attention is drawn to the strip of bare skin between her sleep pants and top. He licks his lips, remembering that he'd had his mouth there, not too long ago. When his eyes meet hers, she's got a tiny knowing smirk tilting her lips. "Morning, Klaus," Caroline says softly. "What's for breakfast?"

It occurs to Klaus that this is the second day in a row that his siblings have interfered in what could have been a very good morning, for him and Caroline. He fights back the images that want to flood his mind (because he's wearing sweatpants, that conceal nothing, and he's very little time before he'll be needed in the kitchen). His imagination wants to run wild, to fantasize of how he'd like to wake her. How he'd have her body climbing first thing, slow and lazy, with his mouth between her thighs.

Later, he promises himself. He'll have that before she leaves. And then later still, at some vague point in the future, because Klaus can't imagine this weekend will be all of her that he's allowed.

He's about to say something, to ensure that he's not the only one thinking about _later_, when a crash from the kitchen makes him jump. Caroline giggles, bending down to put on her slippers, and Klaus is torn between the view down the front of her shirt, and racing to make sure his siblings haven't managed to destroy his apartment. Another sound, an alarmingly loud scraping, reaches his ears and Klaus groans in aggravation. "I'm making pancakes, love. Because I seem to remember you've a fondness." He registers the soft look of surprised happiness that crosses her face, and wishes he could stay longer to enjoy it, before he's turning and leaving the room.

* * *

After breakfast Rebekah had pulled Caroline back into the spare room. She'd closed the door, blithely playing the 'it's my birthday' card, to get out of helping with the cleanup and ignoring Kol's protests. Klaus is certain that Rebekah's planning on obsessively trying on outfits, and fretting about her date with Marcel. He shoves the thought out of his mind, still not entirely on board with the idea of his baby sister and his best friend.

Klaus mostly tunes out Kol's complaints, washing dishes and wiping the countertops, his occasional absent interjections enough to keep Kol going. Eventually they settle in the living room, Klaus with his sketchbook and Kol with the newspaper, sometimes discussing things Kol finds interesting or amusing.

The only sound from the apartment's other occupants is the opening of doors, and footsteps on hard wood, as one or both of them go back and forth to the bathroom. It's just about noon when Marcel buzzes up, and Kol shouts for Rebekah to hurry up, because her date's here, and it's not as though she's going to get any prettier, in the next twenty seconds, after hours of primping, now is it?

Caroline emerges first, dressed casually in leggings and a sweater, and flicks the back of Kol's head in warning. "She's nervous. Don't be a douche." She doesn't say anything else, but the narrow eyed expression on her face when she looks at him warns Klaus that he is also expected to be on his best behavior.

It chafes, but Klaus is resigned. Because Bekah's leaving too, in twenty seven hours, so he knows he has little reason to worry. He's certain that his warnings, and his friendship with Marcel, will keep things at a slow pace. When Bekah moves into Marcel's building, in the fall, that's when Klaus is going to have problems being gracious.

There's a knock at the door, and Caroline rushes to get it, throwing one last warning look over her shoulder, before she throws it open and greets Marcel brightly, "Hi! Come on in, Bekah will be out in a second."

She's barely finished her sentence, before Rebekah's breezing out into the living room, shoes and a coat already on. She's all smiles for Marcel, barely sparing Klaus and Kol a glance. Caroline's looking right at them however, and likely reads their unimpressed expressions just fine, so she hustle's Marcel and Rebekah out, before Kol can say anything that will anger Rebekah, or Klaus can try to make Marcel uncomfortable.

She leans against the door, once it's safely shut, and Klaus immediately turns expectant eyes on to Kol, the demand that he leave the premises clear.

Kol throws up his hands, tosses the newspaper aside, "Fine, fine. I'm going. I'll wander the streets like a beggar, while you two have your tawdry afternoon delight. Do remember that I sleep on this couch, and keep it in the bedroom, hmm?"

Klaus doesn't reply, only lets his expression grow blacker, and more menacing. Kol leaves, with much noise, complaining the entire time. Caroline attempts to say goodbye, but he ignores her, slamming the door behind him.

"Ugh, rude," Caroline mutters, walking closer, "I kind of want to say we should do it on the couch, just to be spiteful."

Klaus catches her hips, pulling her down onto his lap, "Tempting. I am a fan of vengeance, in most cases. But I believe I said I wanted you in my bed. And then there's always the risk that Rebekah will pop back in, having forgotten something."

Caroline freezes, her hands going to his shoulders to push herself off, darting a distrustful glance at the door. Klaus wraps an arm around her back, keeping her in place, "Caroline, relax. I honestly think Bekah would react better than you imagine she would. And even if she was angry, she'd not hold out for long. The pair of you have not managed to maintain a fight for more than three days in your entire lives. She'd miss you, since you tolerate her nonsense far better than anyone else. You'd grovel, she'd grudgingly forgive you and lord it over you for a bit, but then things would go back to normal."

"I know. You're probably right. But Bekah knowing…" Caroline grimaces, shakes her head, "Never mind. It's not important," she leans in, evidently trying to smother her discontented thoughts with sex.

Klaus stops her, turning his head until she withdraws with a pout, "Sorry, love. Bad things happen when you avoid. Tell me why you don't want Rebekah to know."

"She will know," Caroline points out, shifting slightly, more proof of her unease, "I just think it's better if I tell her after the fact. If I play it off like a semi-drunken fling. It'll be easier if it's just the two of us, if you're not around."

"And why is that?" Klaus asks, his temper pricking. "That's not what this is, Caroline. You know that."

"I do," she says, avoiding his eyes. Caroline's fingers pluck nervously at his shirt, and Klaus tries for patience. She takes a deep breath, her words escaping in a rush, "Bekah knows me better than anyone. If she sees me with you, now, knowing that we've been together I'm afraid she might read that it's more than just a hook up, in how I act, how I know I probably look at you. And then she'll never let it go. Because she loves me, and she loves you, and she'd want us to be happy, even if she'd bitch about it. And if she won't let it go, how will I?"

Klaus deflates, at that, slumping back into the couch. Rebekah's words from last night ring through his mind, and he knows Caroline is entirely correct. His sister is persistent and she'd react exactly like Caroline assumes, if she caught wind of the existence of more tender feelings between them. He lets out a rueful laugh, "We're a mess, sweetheart."

Caroline nods, in agreement. "It's gonna hurt," she says, resigned. "No matter what. So, screw it. Let's go to bed, and make it worth it."

She pushes harder against him, and Klaus lets her go. She stands before him, and peels off her sweater, challenge and mischief and heat crawling across her face, as she looks down at him. Klaus leans forward, kisses her stomach, that tempting bit of skin he'd eyed earlier. He lets his hands rest on her thighs, glides them up, lingering on her arse as he stands. He raises an interested eyebrow, pinching a bit of the clingy fabric and letting it snap back against her, "Are you wearing anything under these, love?"

"Nope," Caroline chirps, her hands going behind her back. The fabric of her bra loosens, but she crosses an arm in front of her chest coyly, spinning away from him, before leaving the room, the sway of her hips deliberate and provocative.

Klaus hurries to catch up, pulling his shirt over his head, as soon as he crosses the threshold of his room, his chest soon colliding with her back. He tugs her bra from her grasp and palms her breasts. Caroline gasps, her neck arching back against his shoulder. He lets his lips wander over the curve of it, as he toys with her stiffening nipples. One of his hands slips down her stomach, easily delving past the fabric of her leggings, and her thighs widen to give him room. He glides a fingertip over the seam of her, thrilled at the heat and dampness he finds. Her hips jut forward, against his hand, begging for a firmer touch, but Klaus keeps it teasing, just pressing into her folds. She moans, as he grazes her clit, one hand lifting up to wrap around his neck.

She shifts against him restlessly, chasing the too light brushes of his fingertips, her skin heating against his. Finally, with a frustrated noise, Caroline wraps her hand around his wrist, trying to force him to touch her where she needs it. Klaus withdraws entirely, and she protests, until he hooks his fingers into waist of her pants, and begins drawing them down her thighs.

He urges her to turn, when they're halfway down, nudging her back in short steps, until she bumps into the bed, and sits down. Klaus kneels, pulling the fabric down her calves and then throwing it over his shoulder. He pushes her thighs apart, leans down and licks, with none of the gentle build up he'd treated her to the first night. He doesn't have time, he realizes, and he wants her to come, again and again. He wants her exhausted and sated and thinking of him, even when his siblings return, and they're pretending there's nothing between them.

Caroline doesn't seem to mind his directness, as she falls back on the bed with a strangled whimper, her thighs widening and her toes curling into the floor. It doesn't take long until she's trembling against him, clenching desperately against the fingers he's got buried inside of her, as he sucks on her clit, her body growing more and more taut. She says his name as she comes, a long hoarse moan, that Klaus knows he'll remember, long after she leaves.

He eases her through, until she sags against the bed, before he stands. Klaus' hands are shaking as they strip his pants and boxer briefs away. He enjoys the sight of Caroline, boneless and sprawled across the end of his bed, her curls mussed against his sheets. He enjoys it even more, when she eases up on her elbows, shifting back towards the pillows and parting her thighs, her eyes warm with invitation and want, as Klaus crawls over her.

He reaches for a condom, curses when she runs her nails down his sides, one hand sneaking between them to wrap around his cock. She rolls her thumb around the head, and Klaus shudders, makes himself brush her hands away to put on the condom. She holds his gaze, as she licks her thumb, the little noise of enjoyment she makes at the taste of him sending a jolt of need through him. "Caroline," he groans, a warning and a plea.

"Klaus," she says back, deceptively innocent and flirtatious.

He grits his teeth, eases inside of her, supporting himself on his forearms, watching her eyes flutter shut and her lips part as he goes deeper. He needs a minute, when he's fully seated, because they've done fast and hard and dirty. He want this to be slow, wants her clawing at his back and writhing. Wants thoughts of more, the only ones she's capable of having.

She moves under him, rolling her hips, but Klaus resists the temptation. He shifts up to kiss her, and she shivers, the angle providing fleeting pressure against her clit, and soon she's panting into his mouth, trying to grind up into him.

"Klaus," she says again, this time with an edge of need, her skin flushed and breaths ragged. "Move. I want…" she falters, when he obeys, her head digging back into the pillows, as he withdraws and thrusts, slow and even.

"I know what you want, Caroline. And I'll give it to you. I promise. I'll make it worth it," Klaus recalls her earlier words, repeats them in a low, determined, murmur.

She nods mutely, trusting him, her legs creeping up his sides, to wrap around his hips, her hold on him tightening as they move together, slow and deliberate until they're both moaning and straining for release.

* * *

Later, having spent the afternoon tangled together on his bed, they lie side by side, spent. Klaus had kept his promise, more than once. He's reluctant to move, even now. His body aches pleasantly but he thinks he could easily be roused for another round.

But there's no time. It's nearly five o'clock, and they're already running the risk of Rebekah returning and finding them is a less than put together state.

It's Caroline who finally sits up, with an unhappy sigh, tossing him an apologetic look before speaking, "We should shower."

Klaus smirks suggestively, purposefully misinterpreting her words, "Well, if you insist…"

She rolls her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips, "Separately. But nice try."

"Foiled again," Klaus replies lightly, watching her get up, taking the sheet with her. He stays where he is, enjoys her slow perusal of his uncovered form, her appreciation and her clear hesitance to leave. It means something, that she so obviously wants to stay, wants to climb back into bed with him.

But Caroline's nothing if not stubborn and practical and she turns to go. She pauses at the door, looking back to him, clearing her throat. "Just so you know, I'm glad you happened to be at that bar, the night before last. Whatever happens or doesn't happen. I don't regret anything."

There's a finality to her statement that Klaus doesn't like, so he sits up, hurriedly pulls on his sweatpants, and approaches her. "Nor do I, Caroline," he assures her softly, tucking her wild hair behind her ear, and pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I've had a fantastic time with you. And perhaps your optimism is infectious, but I rather think we'll be here again, someday."

She leans back against the door, arches a skeptical eyebrow, "Pretty sure optimism's not sexually transmitted. How are you so sure?"

Klaus grins, "We'll see each other again, Caroline. We're stuck with each other, at this point. And, in case you forgot, you still owe me a proper dinner date."

She shakes her head, bites her lip to suppress a smile, "That's right. I owe you one date. At some point. In the future."

"Exactly. I always collect on my debts, you see."

He kisses her, against the door of his bedroom, deeply and carefully, fairly certain it'll be his last opportunity. He's sure she'll be monopolized by Rebekah, and Kol, for the rest of the weekend. He wants to make it count, wants her to remember it, so that when the time comes, she'll be eager and willing to accept his company.

He thinks he's succeeded when he pulls back, when her eyes are slow to open, when they're hazy and dark and immediately drop to his lips, like she's only barely managing to hold back from demanding another taste of him.

He eases away from her, knowing that if he doesn't he might not be able to. "I'll see you at dinner, Caroline."

She swallows hard, and nods, leaves without another word.

Klaus runs a hand through his hair, surveys his bed, the blankets askew and half the pillows on the floor. He could change the sheets, but he won't, not for another day or two. He'll relive the memories while she's here, do his best to shove them away when she's gone.

But Klaus had meant what he'd said. He felt it, with a surety that was rare for him. They'd have another chance. Someday.


	13. May - Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28

**Notes: **GUBY turns one tomorrow! And the jumping ahead bits (of course) got away from me. So they'll each be a smallish-medium sized chapter, spread out over the next week or so. Friendly reminder that there may be other love interests (briefly!) for Klaus and Caroline in these ones, because that's all part of growing up! I'm continuously amazed by the love for this story, so thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts!

**Part Eleven: Caroline: Age 21, Klaus: Age 28 (May)**

Klaus resists the urge to fidget, as he sits stiffly in an armchair in his mother's hotel lobby. The whole family was gathered in the city for Rebekah's graduation tomorrow and his mother had insisted they get together for a celebratory dinner beforehand. Formal, of course, which is why he's in a suit, and cursing the tie around his neck.

Klaus hasn't seen Rebekah since February, and they've communicated more sparingly than usual. He'd received a blistering email, when Rebekah had returned home from her birthday trip, and Caroline had, as promised, confessed to what had happened between her and Klaus.

Rebekah's outrage had been a mixed bag, one part horror at what had happened, between her brother and her oldest friend, one part anger that she'd not been consulted beforehand, and two parts outrage that she'd been kept in the dark the whole time. And a dash of indigence, once Kol made it clear that _he_ had known.

Kol never could resist making a situation worse.

Klaus had replied that he was sorry that she was upset, but he had been very firm in telling Rebekah that what he did with his personal life was _none_ of her business.

And then he'd been treated to radio silence, for five weeks. No calls, no texts, no further emails. Rebekah's best attempts at giving him the cold shoulder long distance.

Klaus had refused to give in, knowing that if he did, she'd likely attempt to insinuate herself, her judgements, into his relationships in the future. She'd never been short of opinions, none of his siblings were, but Klaus had rarely had anything other than flings, so it had never been a problem before. In fact, he'd not introduced a woman to his family (on purpose that is. Kol had met one or two, with his penchant to visit unexpectedly) since university. Caving to Rebekah now, in this situation, would send a terrible precedent, one that Klaus could not allow.

But the standoff had ended when Klaus' phone had rung, on a Tuesday evening at the end of March. He'd been surprised, and a little smug, to see that it was Rebekah calling. But it hadn't been his sister who'd responded to his greeting. It was Caroline's voice, clipped and angry, that had come out of the speaker on his phone, "For the love of God, would you just get over yourself, Klaus? Bekah's driving me _insane_ and I have finals coming up."

He'd not had a chance to formulate a reply, before he'd heard fumbling over the line, and Rebekah making protests. Caroline had issued a few threats, including something about cock blocking that Klaus wished he hadn't heard, before things had gone quiet. And then Rebekah's voice had come across, haughty and cool, "Hello, Nik," she'd said, reluctance clear.

And Klaus had reminded himself that he was technically the elder, so he really should be able to be the bigger person. Just this once. He'd asked about school, how she was preparing for graduation, and they'd had a perfectly polite conversation, almost warm, by the end of it, if not quite back to normal.

Caroline's name was only brought up in relation to things she and Rebekah were planning for Europe, and that's how it had stayed ever since, a tacit agreement between the two of them that the subject was off limits. Rebekah wouldn't butt in, Klaus wouldn't draw attention to it. Perhaps it was avoidance, but it worked for them.

Klaus had received a text from Caroline afterwards, a 'Thank you! And thanks from my GPA too!', with a smiley face.

He'd not replied, unsure of what he'd wanted to say. He and Caroline had never kept in touch, only spoken when they were in the same room, and Klaus wasn't sure if that was something she'd want to change, as hell bent on leaving their weekend together in the past, so she could focus on her future, as she'd seemed to be. And she'd never contacted him afterwards, so Klaus assumed she wanted to go back to their previous, more distant, relationship, where they'd been more acquaintances, tied together through Rebekah, then friends.

It grated a little, and Klaus had sworn off blondes, for the time being, finding them a pale imitation of his memories of Caroline. No need to embarrass himself, by slipping up and saying the wrong name, at an inopportune time.

Caroline had been absent over Easter, spending it with her father, and Klaus had found himself missing her, despite his relief over Rebekah's melting frostiness. He'd not brought up her name, though Kol had, and Rebekah had stiffened and glared each time.

Klaus is faintly uneasy, at the idea of seeing her again, and it bothers him greatly. It's the reason he refuses to allow himself to shift, to pull at his sleeves, like he's itching to do, while he waits for the rest of his family to assemble. It's been months, and she's still under his skin, and Klaus sort of hates it. It's not like him, not at all. He's not entirely sure what to expect, of this evening, either. Will Rebekah continue to be loath to mention Caroline's name to him? Will Kol, sensing a golden opportunity to be a pest, make innuendos and suggestive eyes, in front of their mother?

Klaus hopes not. Because this is not a situation their mother needs to be privy to, and he'd hate to mar Rebekah's big day by committing fratricide.

His musings are interrupted when his name is called, and Klaus glances behind him, to see Henrik, tugging irritably at his tie, walk up behind him. "Mum'll be another couple minutes," Henrik informs him, throwing himself down on a couch, all gangly limbs and teenage poutiness, "Elijah's picking up Rebekah."

Klaus wonders if Elijah had volunteered, or if he'd just sort of been given the task as the designated responsible sibling. They'll likely be late, since Rebekah is nearly incapable of being ready at a designated time, and Elijah will be cranky, since in his mind tardiness was practically a cardinal sin.

An excellent way to start off a family gathering. "Finn and Kol?" Klaus asks.

"No idea where Finn is," Henrik replies, his neck craning to look over the back of the sofa. "But I thought Kol would be here by now. Sent me a text that he was on his way nearly an hour ago."

Kol, much like Klaus, had chosen a hotel away from their mother's, but it's nearby, not more than a ten minute walk. Klaus stands, and motions for Henrik to follow him. He peers into the bar, that's off the lobby, and sure enough, Kol's seated on a stool, a glass in hand.

Klaus is torn between annoyance, and envy that he'd not thought to do the same. Alcohol was something of a staple at Mikaelson family gatherings, but Esther frowned on anything other than wine with dinner.

He and Henrik make to enter, but the maître d raises a hand, and glances at Henrik, who's obviously underage, pointedly, "He can't go in there."

Henrik looks affronted, but shoots him a warning look, "We'll be two minutes. Just going to collect our brother and then we'll go to our table."

The man wavers, before asking, in that mildly snooty way employees at five star establishments have, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Mikaelson, should be for seven."

The maître d checks his list, before nodding, grudgingly. "Two minutes," he says, before stepping aside to let them pass.

"Thank you," Klaus returns, unable to help the edge of sarcasm.

He taps Kol on the shoulder, and Klaus is relieved to see no obvious signs of intoxication when Kol swings around. It seems Kol has been pacing himself, and he's steady and clear eyed, "Brothers!" he explains jovially, reaching past Klaus to swipe at Henrik's hair. "Good to see you both. Henrik, you look more and more like me with every passing month. Congratulations."

Henrik makes a face, batting Kol's hands away, and Klaus huffs out a laugh, "Hopefully, he'll not inherit your startling lack of modesty."

"Modesty's for ugly people, Niklaus. And the poor. Sit and join me for a drink, won't you?"

Klaus shakes his head, "Can't," he tells Kol, gesturing behind them where the man who'd let them in is watching their exchange intently, "American drinking laws being what they are. Come to the table, and we'll order a round, alright?"

Kol grumbles, but hops out of his seat, obligingly, draining his glass. "Right, then. Lead the way."

They're shown to a table immediately, and both he and Kol order bourbon. Henrik settles for a coke.

"How was the drive up, Hen?" Klaus asks.

"Fine. I mostly slept. Mom and Liz listened to terrible music and talked about how worried they are about Caroline and Bekah going off to Europe."

Kol's face turns gleeful, "Ah yes, I forgot the esteemed Sheriff Forbes would be around. Hopefully she didn't bring her gun."

"Why would she bring her gun?" Henrik asks, confusion evident.

Klaus is just about to snap at Kol to shut it, but he's too slow, and Kol talks over him easily, "Why, because Nik and Caroline had a torrid little fling, a couple months back. Can't imagine her mother wouldn't have an issue with it, Niklaus being an older man, and all. And I'm sure mother has bemoaned his appalling inability to settle down to her dear old friend."

Henrik's eyes widen, as he turns to Klaus. And it really makes Klaus wish that he had a drink in his hand. "You? And Caroline?" he says incredulously. "Is that why Bekah was being so snippy at Easter?"

"Yes, and yes," Klaus confirms shortly. "But we're not talking about either of those things, understand? Especially in front of mum. Or Rebekah. Not when she's finally over her little fit."

It's something of an unspoken agreement, between the siblings, that certain things stay between them. It's impossible that Henrik's not noticed, over the years, the significant looks and words laden with more meaning then they deserve. They've mostly kept Henrik out of it, his tendency to be absentminded meaning he wasn't much of a secret keeper. But he's older now, nearly sixteen, so perhaps it's time he be allowed in on a confidence or two. Henrik puffs up slightly, a sly look coming across his face, "And what's in it for me?" he asks.

And obviously his youngest brother takes after Kol in more than just looks. Klaus senses that'll become a problem, someday.

Kol laughs loudly, "Nicely done, Henrik," he says approvingly.

"What would you like?" Klaus replies, familiar with this sort of bargaining.

Henrik doesn't have to think about it. "Mum's going to visit Aunt Dahlia in July and she says I can't stay at home alone. And Aunt Dahlia's place is so boring and rainy and terrible and I really don't want to go."

Klaus can work with that. "Done. I'll invite you to stay with me, how's that?"

"That'll work nicely," Henrik says, with a satisfied grin. "Pleasure doing business with you, Nik."

"I am so proud," Kol declares, though his attention is quickly captured by the returning waiter. So much so that he doesn't notice Esther and Finn, coming up behind them, "I don't think I've ever been prouder in my life."

"Oh?" Esther inquires, placing a hand on Kol's shoulder, "and just what has brought this on?"

Kol freezes, ever so slightly guilty, in the way that only their mother can inspire, eyes darting over to Klaus, "Henrik was just telling us…"

"About my football team," Henrik covers smoothly. And Klaus is honestly impressed. But then again, he'd never lied to his mother so often as when he'd been in high school. Perhaps Henrik is just more practiced, then either he or Kol.

Esther beams, as Finn pulls out her chair, "Yes, you've done so well, darling. And likely to make captain, next year."

Conversation flows easily then, Finn picking it up to inquire about Henrik's schooling. Rebekah and Elijah breezing in a few minutes later, Elijah looking just a little pinched and irritable, and then they mostly discuss Rebekah, and her achievements, while she basks in the attention.

Later, once dessert and coffee is put away, Klaus finds himself volunteering to be the one to drive Rebekah back to her apartment. The one she shares with Caroline. He ignores her suspicious look, along with Kol's knowing one, focusing on Elijah's barely concealed relief, as he passes the keys to his rental car over.

It's only practical, Klaus tells himself, to get this meeting with Caroline over with. To do it tomorrow, in front of her family, and his, could be disastrous and would likely be far more awkward.

Rebekah glares, when he exits the car along with her at her building, stalks in front of him, inside and towards the elevator. She doesn't say anything on the ride up, however, doesn't try to force him to go back to his hotel. Klaus isn't sure what that means, but he's willing to weather the annoyed silence.

It won't be the first time, or the last, that he and Rebekah have silently battled.

She's noisy with her keys, and stomps into her apartment, leaving the door open for him. Caroline's on the couch, and she looks up with a smile when Rebekah enters, though is turns a touch uneasy when she spies Klaus, "Hey," she greets neutrally. She's got her feet on the coffee table, the remote control in her hand. But she's still wearing a pretty floral dress, and there's a pair of heels discarded on the floor, a sweater piled next to her, so it seems like she's also just come from dinner with her parents.

"I'm going to shower," Rebekah announces. She points at Klaus, "If you're still here when I get out there had better be at least a meter of space between you two."

She doesn't give him a chance to reply, which is probably a good thing. Klaus didn't much care for orders, particularly from his family. Rebekah disappears down a hallway, and Klaus listens for the sound of her door shutting before walking further into the living room.

There are a few moments of silence, and then Caroline stands, "I need ice cream," she says. "Do you want some?" She walks past him, barely glancing his way.

Klaus trails her into the kitchen, takes the spoon she offers without comment. "It's mint cookie," she tells him, tone falsely cheerful, while digging in the freezer. "There's regular chocolate too, but it's Rebekah's, and I'm thinking we don't want to poke the beast tonight."

Klaus chuckles at that, takes a seat at their kitchen island, "Don't let her hear you refer to her as a beast then. You'd never sleep, for the tantrum she'd throw."

"Please," Caroline scoffs, "Do you think I'm an amateur?"

She seems to hesitate, glancing at the open stools, before finally settling on the one beside him, though she's careful not to touch him, as she does it. Klaus can't help but feel a little annoyed, "Careful, sweetheart," he bites out, "I do believe that this is considerably less than a meter. Wouldn't want to go against Rebekah's orders."

Caroline shrugs, "I'm honoring their spirit, if not their letter. I am strictly forbidden from engaging in any more casual sex with you. That's what Rebekah meant. Its middle school dance rules."

Klaus almost drops his spoon, at the blunt statement, his jaw clenching briefly in irritation. "It seems as though my demands that she not meddle have not been heeded," he mutters tightly. "I'll have to rectify that."

"Don't," Caroline says, with a sigh. "Trust me. It's better if you don't. And she'd not meddling, technically. She's just being protective. In an obnoxious way, but she means well."

Caroline offers him the carton, and the beginnings of a smile. It's a peace offering, and Klaus takes a spoonful, considering Caroline's words. He decides he'll wait and see, before initiating another conversation about boundaries with his sister. And his mind is stuck on the fact that Caroline had specifically said 'casual.'

But that's a thought for later. Klaus finishes his bite of ice cream, before speaking again, trying a lighter subject, "Are you excited?" he asks. "About graduation."

"Yeah. And nervous. And kind of terrified, too."

She chews on her lip anxiously, eyes on the countertop. "You'll be great, Caroline," Klaus finds himself offering sincerely. "You're far too stubborn to be anything else."

She rolls her eyes, but a small smile begins to form, and Klaus is immensely satisfied with its appearance, "I'm just going to take that as a compliment, coming from someone as ridiculously stubborn as you."

"Nonsense. I am the most accommodating of individuals."

That gets a laugh from her, as Klaus had intended. And she actually turns toward him, when she speaks, her bare knees brushing his thigh, arching a skeptical brow, "Come on. How long would you and Rebekah have ignored each other if I hadn't stolen her phone, called you, and threatened her? I almost had to murder her favorite pair of boots, I'll have you know."

It would have taken quite a bit longer than a few weeks, Klaus is sure. It's entirely possible that they'd still not be on speaking terms, both invested in winning their battle of wills, neither willing to concede defeat, and wouldn't that have been difficult to explain to their family?

"I'm sure she'd have attempted to be civil," Klaus says, "at least until I'd handed over her graduation present."

Because he also thinks that he'd have gotten Rebekah's very detailed list of acceptable presents, even if they hadn't put things behind them.

Caroline shakes her head, "I take it you've learned your lesson about going off list?"

"I followed it to the letter." And spent a pretty penny on the exact monogrammed luggage Rebekah had had her heart set on. Despite the fact that it was altogether too fancy for the trip Caroline had a heavy hand in planning. "I like to think I'm not a stupid man," Klaus continues.

He'd gotten something for Caroline too, a camera that had come highly recommended. He imagines she'll want to document her trip, remembers how she'd practically bounced with excitement when they'd spoken of it at the bar in New York.

The silence that falls between them is easy, this time, Caroline no longer holds herself stiffly. And they share the carton if ice cream companionably until Klaus hears the water in the bathroom shut off. He hasn't very much longer, until Rebekah returns, and he's sure she'll be full of barbs, even if they're not as venomous as they could be. So he stands to leave, tugs a strand of Caroline's hair, when she looks up in question. "Send me a postcard, or two, yeah? Let me know your favorite places."

Her eyes widen, in surprise, "Uh, sure," she murmurs. "I can do that, I guess. I just assumed…"

Her mouth closes with a snap, and she looks away. "Assumed what, love?" Klaus presses. Because if their brief history has taught him anything it's that Caroline's assumptions about him, about them, are rarely favorable or accurate.

"Well, I texted you," she hedges. "And you never replied."

Klaus is watching her closely, so he sees the little hint of a wound there, in her eyes, for all that she's attempting to be blasé.

He lets out a sigh of his own, "And I assumed that you didn't want a reply. That you wanted things to be as they were, before that weekend."

Caroline rolls her eyes, expression turning exasperated, "Geez, we really are terrible at this, aren't we?"

Klaus laughs ruefully, "Well, we've nowhere to go but up. So, friends? The type who communicate, occasionally of their own volition?"

Caroline grins, holding out her hand playfully, "Deal."

Klaus shakes it, and uses his grip to pull her out of her chair. And perhaps the kiss he places on her cheek lingers a little too long to be friendly. "Excellent," he says, letting his lips brush against her skin. "And, if I don't get the opportunity to say it tomorrow, congratulations, Caroline."

She's a little bit flushed, when he pulls back, but she doesn't attempt to move away from him. Her thank you is quiet, and Klaus is certain her eyes dart down to his lips.

But, apparently taking up Kol's mantle of being a bloody nuisance when he and Caroline are having a moment, Rebekah makes a loud, disgusted noise when she enters the room. "That is _not_ a meter. Honestly, Caroline."

Caroline looks annoyed, and then apologetic, stepping back. "I was just going," Klaus says, turning to face Rebekah, leveling her with a hard glare, in hopes of preventing further commentary. He quite likes the step he'd just made, with Caroline, and he'll not have her ruining it. "I'll see you tomorrow at the ceremony."

"We'll be the ones in the robes and awful hats," Rebekah returns blithely, throwing herself down on the couch and waving him away dismissively.

Caroline sees him to the door, opening it for him, and offering a small smile, "'Night, Klaus"

He runs a hand down her arm, out of Rebekah's sightline, thinks he sees her fight a shiver, at the touch. "Goodnight, Caroline," he returns softly, before exiting the apartment.

Klaus can't resist turning back, as he waits for the elevator, not having heard the door close. And he's gratified that Caroline's watched him leave, that she seems to be lost in thought, lingering in the doorway. It's nice to know that he's not alone, that she'd not shaken off whatever's between them so easily. Because they might have agreed to be friends, but Klaus has made her other promises, ones he still intends on keeping, when the time is right.

**Next up:** Klaus' 30th birthday…


	14. Dec - Caroline: Age 23, Klaus: Age 30

**Notes: **Ooh, some of you are excellent guessers! Don't hate me after this one! Remember, you this will all pass, because I am a happily ever after sort of author. Thanks so much to everyone who's still reading!

**Part Twelve: Caroline: Age 23, Klaus: Age 30 (December)**

When Klaus flicks the lights on, and a chorus of, "Surprise!" rings out from all corners of his apartment, it's a challenge to smile. He manages it with gritted teeth, casting a look to his side, where Greta, his current girlfriend, is radiating happiness.

"He didn't suspect a thing!" she crows, tugging him down to lay a smacking kiss on his cheek, not seeming to notice Klaus' stiffness. The occupants of the room laugh, and Greta squeezes his arm, saying something about going to get a drink. Klaus struggles not to roll his eyes, to keep his annoyance under wraps. He'd not suspected a thing because anyone who knew him all that well would know that a surprise party was not something he'd ever want, or enjoy. But, in all fairness, his relationship with Greta was fairly new. They'd been exclusive for nearly four months, had seen each other casually for a bit beforehand.

Greta worked for Marcel, was something of a wizard with cocktails. They'd met at the bar, and he'd asked her out after a few weeks of flirting. She was attractive, and pleasant company, for the most part. They had several things in common, and he enjoyed her drive and her directness.

Perhaps he shouldn't be surprised then, that she'd run with a surprise party idea, despite it being the last way he'd choose to celebrate his birthday.

He allowed only a select few people into his home unsupervised, and most of them were related to him by blood.

Speaking of his family, Kol sidesteps a small clump of Klaus' coworkers, a knowing look on his face, speaking in an undertone behind his bottle of beer, when he's near enough to be heard, "Try not to look quite so firmly clenched, Niklaus. Your lovely girlfriend, Gloria, was it? Will begin to suspect that you're positively itching to bark at people to leave."

Klaus doesn't bother to correct Kol's mistake, because he knows he's doing it deliberately. Neither he nor Rebekah had been particularly pleased to make Greta's acquaintance. Rebekah's initial coolness, at a casual lunch, was what Klaus had expected. She'd always been slow to warm to other women. But then she'd been downright cold, at Thanksgiving, when Greta had accompanied him to Mystic Falls, and had made herself scarce lately, despite the fact that she lives only a few blocks over. Klaus assumes that it's because she resents Greta's presence, and he's been meaning to inquire, since she seemed not to be coming around at all.

It was only fair that she unbend, after all. He'd endured her relationship with Marcel, had been almost graceful about it, once he'd grown accustomed. And he'd not even gloated, about their amicable breakup, a few weeks back, despite the urge to do so. Feigning a little civility was the least very Rebekah could do, in Klaus' opinion.

Klaus looks around the room, while he takes off his coat, looking for his sister's familiar blonde head. And when he finds it, he sucks in a short, sharp, breath. Because she's with Caroline, by the windows, conversing with a dark haired man that Klaus has never seen before. And Caroline's about the last person he'd expected to be here.

Kol lets out a chuckle, darkly amused and anticipatory, "Ah, yes. Caroline's here. Apparently Gloria made liberal use of your email contacts. I gather you'd not mentioned Caroline to her? She seems the proprietary sort, digs her claws in deep. I doubt she'd like that she'd unknowingly invited her competition."

Klaus narrows his eyes, filing the first bit of Kol's statement away, pointedly ignoring the second. How Greta knew who to invite had not crossed his mind, until right this moment. And it's another thing that Klaus is going to have to speak to her about.

A quick glance tells him that Greta's in the kitchen, pouring drinks, evidently taking her duties as hostess very seriously. His eyes drift back to Caroline, seeking any changes in her appearance. It's been more than a year since he'd seen her last, much to Klaus' displeasure. She and Rebekah had flown into New York, on their way back from Europe, and he'd collected them, rumpled and exhausted from the airport. They'd commandeered his guest room, for the next twenty four hours, sleeping off the jet lag. He'd treated them to dinner, when they'd emerged, and they'd eagerly regaled him with stories of the things they'd seen and done, elaborating on the things they'd written in emails and postcards and on Facebook. It had been a good night, laughter free and easy. But Caroline had left the next day, had an internship lined up, and her goodbyes with Rebekah had been tearful, and not something Klaus had wanted to intrude on.

A week later Klaus had helped Rebekah move into her apartment (which mostly consisted of reining her in so the moving people she'd hired didn't deliberately smash her belongings out of spite). Caroline had been supposed to come up and help, Rebekah being insanely excited, and full of decorating plans, but she'd been sick and unable to make the trip.

And then they'd just kept missing each other. Caroline's mother had gone to her, to celebrate Thanksgiving, last year. Then the Mikaelson family had spent Christmas and the New Year in Colorado, in order to meet Elijah's new girlfriend, who had a bit of an unpleasant past with the town. Klaus had been forced to skip out on Easter, due to work commitments. And then Caroline had been absent a few weeks ago, choosing to spend Thanksgiving with her father and step-family since her mother had been working.

He still exchanges the odd email from Caroline. She's the sort of girl who takes friendship seriously. Sometimes it's just links, to things she thinks he'd like, or things that amuse her (such as the article about an Australian man who painted with his penis – she'd used the subject line, 'Possible Career Change?!') but they're often little rants about things that are annoying her, or stories about her day, so Klaus is fairly up to date on her life. She'd landed in Chicago, where Kol works, started grad school this past September. It seems as though she and Kol have grown closer, and spend more time together. Kol had even offered to let Caroline live with him, though she'd declined, citing the fact that he'd likely drive her completely insane. Kol occasionally sends Klaus pictures, of him and Caroline, and their various friends, out and about. Klaus isn't entirely sure what the motive is, and is hesitant to press.

Because you never could be entirely certain, with Kol. And he doesn't exactly mind, the random reminders that Caroline's out there, seemingly happy with her life.

Looking at her now, it's hard to remember how much time has passed. Her hair's a bit shorter, the dress perhaps a touch more sophisticated. But physically she remains much the same, and just as lovely as the last time Klaus had seen her. Caroline looks up, perhaps feeling his gaze, and grins, when she sees him. He's just about to go over and say hello, when he hears Greta call his name from the kitchen.

He honestly thinks about ignoring her, for just a second. Kol snorts, evidently sensing his thoughts, and pushes him in Greta's direction. "Go on, Nik. Do your boyfriendly duty. And get me another beer, will you?"

Klaus shoves Kol back, rather more roughly, though it only makes Kol laugh more loudly, and reluctantly makes his way to Greta's side.

* * *

He's just turned away from one of his neighbors, having endured more than a few jokes about he was now decrepit, at the 'Big Three-Oh' when he bumps into the bloke he doesn't know, the one who'd been chatting with Caroline and Rebekah. The man offers Klaus an easy smile, "Happy birthday, mate. Hope you don't mind I crashed the party. I'd never been to the city, and Gorgeous insisted I tag along."

Klaus raises an eyebrow, still somewhat lost as to who this man is, and also who, exactly, 'Gorgeous' was. "And you are?" he asks expectantly.

"Enzo," comes the easy reply, not a trace of offense evident. "Caroline's roommate."

Klaus shakes the offered hand, dredging up what he knows about the man Caroline lives with. Caroline's not dropped very many details that he can recall. Klaus remembers Rebekah prattling on about finding him annoying, after her first visit to the apartment Caroline shared. But Klaus knew that Enzo got on with Kol reasonably well. Likely because Kol was also annoying. Caroline had come to live with him by happenstance, as Enzo had been a university friend of Damon Salvatore's who'd needed someone to move into his extra room on short notice.

No one had thought to mention to Klaus that he was good looking, accented, and seemingly charming.

Something that makes him suspicious, as that seems like exactly the sort of thing Kol would harp on and on about. Sure enough, when he looks past Enzo, Kol is watching them speak, a look of rabid interest on his face. He turns away quickly, and not at all subtly, when he spies Klaus looking.

Klaus ducks down, reaches under the counter and unearths a bottle of bourbon, "Care for a drink?" he asks. "It's better then what's out, I assure you."

Because it's only reasonable, that he confirms that Caroline's roommate is on the up and up, isn't it? Both Rebekah and Kol have somewhat questionable taste in people.

Enzo nods, and Klaus opens the cupboard and pulls out two actual glasses, because proper liquor shouldn't be drunk out of plastic cups. Enzo takes the offered drink, eying Klaus knowingly. "Is this the part where you grill me about my intentions? Because I've had this conversation before." Enzo gives an exaggerated shiver, "Your brother's threats were impressively creative, and your sister's quite terrifying, I'll have you know."

Klaus does, and he feels a little moment of pride, for Rebekah. Enzo continues, "It's lovely that she's got honorary siblings, but I've no intention of messing with Caroline in any way. I've grown quite fond of her."

It's difficult not to choke, at Enzo's categorization of his and Caroline's relationship. Of all the things he's thought of Caroline, over the years, none of them had ever been anything close to familial. The bourbon stings a little, as it goes down. Klaus sets his glass aside, meeting Enzo's eyes. And is surprised to find them measuring, like he's weighing Klaus' responses carefully. Klaus tilts his head, "Why is it that I feel like you're the one with threats on his mind, _mate_?"

Enzo takes a long drink, but grins, afterwards, "You're smarter than Kol gives you credit for, you know? I'd suspected as much. Gorgeous likes pretty and dumb, in a fling, but it's not enough to hold her interest."

There's a little tightening in his gut, a hot flash of jealousy, at the casual reference to flings Caroline might be having. Klaus pushes it away, before it can take root. He's been far from celibate, has no claim on Caroline, and he'd be the worst sort of hypocrite for taking issue with her dalliances.

She's beautiful, and her schedule seems jam packed, with work and school commitments. He'll not begrudge her a little fun.

"And what's Kol been telling you?" Klaus asks, a demanding edge to the question. Because it was one thing for Kol to get his digs in, for his own amusement, in private, quite another for him to be telling tales.

"Nothing, actually. I asked him. Caroline got a little tipsy, at the end of a rough week. Overshared, a bit. I was curious."

Klaus is about to dig deeper, curious as to what exactly Caroline had shared, but he sees someone coming, and glances up. It's Caroline, a wary look on her face as she looks back and forth between the two of them. The exaggeratedly innocent expression Enzo's adopted likely sets off warning bells in her head. "I see you two have met," she says neutrally, elbowing Enzo gently, before nodding in his direction. "Happy birthday, Klaus."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I appreciate you coming."

"And I'll just leave you two to chat," Enzo interjects. "Find me when you're ready to leave, Caroline. I was promised dreadful tourist traps tomorrow, and I intend to collect."

Enzo wanders off, snagging Greta by the arm, and beginning to speak animatedly, effectively monopolizing her attention. And Klaus might just like the man, after all.

Caroline sidles over, takes Enzo's discarded glass, "So, scale of one to ten," she asks knowingly, "just how much did you hate being surprised?"

"Ten," Klaus answers instantly. "And a half."

Caroline lets out an amused hum, "Thought so. There was a brief flash of your 'I'll kill you all' face when you realized what was happening."

Klaus laughs, genuinely, for the first time that evening. "Funny, I was not aware I had a homicidal face."

"You hid it quickly," Caroline assures him, with a faux sympathetic pat to his arm. "I doubt many people noticed."

He finds he doesn't much care. "How have you been, Caroline?" Klaus asks, turning to face her, and leaning against the counter.

"Fine," she answers. "Busy, but I like that. My classes are great, and I actually really like my job, most days."

"And you get along with your roommate, it seems?"

It may be fishing, but Caroline doesn't call him on it. She merely nods enthusiastically, "Enzo's the best, seriously. Always lets me pick the take out place, and while I wouldn't say he has no irritating habits, they're all livable. Way better than that nightmare psych student I lived with in Richmond."

"You lived with Bekah for years," Klaus teases. "Surely no one could be worse than her?"

Caroline grimaces, "Oh, mini-Freud totally was. Trust me. Always wanted to talk about my father. And the latent resentment I apparently hold that's keeping me from unlocking my true potential."

Klaus hides a grin, at the blatant distaste in her words and expression. He's honestly surprised they both survived unscathed. He can't imagine Caroline being graceful about someone questioning her potential, or her family. "I do trust you, love. And that certainly explains why you were so eager to return to school. Ahead of schedule, if I recall correctly."

"My parents and my aunts were a little more generous with their graduation presents then I was expecting. And tips are really good, at the bar I was working at. I snagged a killer scholarship. Things just kind of fell into place," Caroline tells him, with a shrug.

He's happy for her, pleased that the little traces of the girl who'd been so uncertain, scared of what the future may hold, have melted away. He's about to tell her so, when he feels an arm looping around his waist, a familiar hand pressed low on his abdomen. Caroline's eyes flicker down uncertainly, and she rocks back a step, as Greta presses herself to Klaus' side.

Klaus clears his throat, suddenly uncomfortable, and makes the necessary introductions, "Greta, this is my friend, Caroline. Caroline, Greta."

Greta smiles, warm and just the smallest bit assessing, "And how do you two know each other?" she asks, looking up at Klaus.

"From Mystic Falls," Caroline answers. "We…"

"Oh, you're Rebekah's little friend! I saw pictures at Thanksgiving. God, you two were adorable," Greta gushes. The polite smile on Caroline's face dims.

"Are adorable, thank you very much," Rebekah corrects haughtily, having come upon the tail end of the conversation. She spies the bottle Klaus had left on the counter, snatching it up. "And of course you're hiding the good booze, Nik. Mother would be appalled." She pours more into the glass Caroline was still holding, before taking it for herself. "Not that I blame you, with this crowd of dullards."

Greta stills, and the smile on her face becomes strained. "Be nice, Bekah," Caroline chides, with an uneasy glance around. "These are your brother's friends, right?"

Rebekah scoffs, "No, they're not. Nik doesn't really do friends, as you know. And of the few he has none of them, save maybe you, are actually here."

It's a fairly accurate statement. Most of the party's attendees are people Klaus works with, people from the building. A couple of Greta's friends, whom he tolerated well enough. No one he dislikes, but no one he'd have a drink with voluntarily, either.

Caroline looks distinctly uncomfortable, and Klaus rather wishes he weren't apart of this conversation either. Or, at the very least, he wasn't having it in a crowded room.

Rebekah seems to be on a roll, continuing snidely, "And I could have perhaps told you this was a terrible idea, Greta-dear, had you asked, before sending that mass invitation, a month ago."

That explained Rebekah's shift from guardedly cool to arctic coldness. Not being consulted would be enough of a blow to her ego, but having something planned, that she knew Klaus would dislike, and then being invited via email? A parade of offenses, to Rebekah.

There's a bit of a stare off, happening between Rebekah and Greta, and Klaus gropes for something to break it. Caroline beats him to it, looping her arm through Rebekah's and forcing a sunny smile, "Can you show me where the bathroom is, Bekah?" she asks sweetly.

Rebekah's expression turns disbelieving, because she's well aware of the number of times Caroline has been in his apartment, "What? How much have you had to drink, Caroline? It's…"

Caroline hauls Rebekah away, waving over her shoulder, and the rest of Rebekah's sentence is lost to the party din.

Greta's silent for a long moment, a nail tapping on the edge of her cup. "So, your sister hates me, huh?"

"Don't take it personally. Rebekah hates just about everyone."

She cracks a smile, though the joke had been weak. She takes a deep breath, studying Klaus closely, "And you hate this party, don't you?"

Klaus considers lying, but knows there's no point. "I don't like surprises. Never have."

"Everybody says that," Greta points out.

"I'm not in the habit of saying things I don't mean."

She sighs, "Well. Then I guess I should say that I'm sorry."

Klaus nods his acceptance, and she leaves his side without another word. But he's not alone for long, and he doesn't even have to look over to know that it's Kol next to him, or that his brother's itching to say something. "Spit it out, Kol," Klaus demands impatiently.

"Any chance you could hold off breaking up with her? I had New Year's, in the pool. And if you do it before then Elijah wins, and I think we can both agree that he doesn't need another reason to be smug."

Klaus grits his teeth, and tops up his drink. He doesn't dignify Kol's inquiry with a reply, as he walks away.

* * *

**Next up:** A holiday in Mystic Falls...


	15. Nov - Caroline: Age 24, Klaus: Age 30

**Notes:** On the plus side, this one's pretty much all Klaroline! Not really romantic yet, and it's maybe a touch more serious, then most of this story. But I thought it was kind of necessary, to move things along. The reviews for the last few chapters have been so nice! Really motivating me to finish this moving forward section, so thank you all!

**Caroline: Age 24, Klaus: Age 30 (November)**

"Of course you're out here. Alone. Brooding. In the dark. It's a little creepy, Klaus. I gotta be honest."

He smiles down into his glass, hearing Caroline's voice ring out from the patio doors. The click of her heels on the deck tells him she's coming closer. She shoves his shoulder, until he shifts over, and plops down next to him on the outdoor loveseat.

"Mother didn't hide the strong stuff as well as she thought," Klaus says, holding up the bottle he'd found hidden under the sink in the guest bath. "It's as if she thinks we can't be trusted to behave in a civilized manner."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Caroline replies sarcastically. "I mean, I'm highly entertained by you guys and your sneaky insults, but I'm used to it. Sage too, and Katherine's kind of scary, all on her own. But it's a bit much, for a mild mannered school teacher. I think your mom wanted to make a good impression."

"Mild mannered? Is that what you're going with?"

She knocks the side of his arm with her hand, "He was one of my very favorite teachers. So be nice. And I'm almost positive that my mother's done a thorough background check on him, and she still approves enough to ask me to work on you guys, so you can relax."

"Fine, fine," Klaus replies, heeding the gentle reprimand, while also idly wondering how he could get his hands on whatever information the sheriff had compiled. In truth, there truly was nothing overly offensive about the man his mother was seeing, and had decided to introduce to her children on this particular holiday. He was faring better then Klaus had expected, thrust into the chaos that occurred when all of his siblings were in the same room. It was just strange, and awkward, and Klaus wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it.

The mood inside was somewhat strained, with both Elijah and Finn doing their damnedest to be polite. Rebekah and Kol were snarky, like sharks circling injured prey, and Henrik more interested in the parade of hors d'oeuvres coming from the kitchen. Understandable, since the kid had been living on dorm room food. Klaus had kept mostly silent, content to observe, only adding commentary when he couldn't resist.

Caroline's presence had been a pleasant surprise. Klaus hadn't expected her to be in attendance at Thanksgiving dinner, had been shocked to open the front door of his mother's house and see her grinning on the other side, a stack of pie boxes in hand, and her friend Enzo in tow. Last he'd heard she was supposed to be spending it with her boyfriend, and his family, somewhere further south.

He might have gaped at her, for a few too many moments, which had caused Caroline to raise an eyebrow, and ask if he was ever going to let her in. He'd stepped aside, and she'd brushed past him, throwing a, 'Happy Thanksgiving, Klaus!' over her shoulder, before disappearing into the kitchen. He's heard Rebekah's raised voice exclaiming Caroline's name, shortly after, so he assumed that Caroline coming home had been a surprise to his sister as well.

Enzo had lingered, clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I've never actually done Thanksgiving before. But Gorgeous thought that a travesty, since I'm going on eight years here, bribed me with pies."

"There will be plenty of those," Klaus had told him. "Come on in, and I'll introduce you to the rest of my family."

"All eleventy billion of them? I can't wait."

Enzo had slotted in nicely, his charm smoothing a few awkward moments. He'd made small talk with Finn and Sage about their wedding plans, gave Elijah and Katherine advice about the renovations they were making to their D.C. apartment. He'd made an effort to include their mother's boyfriend, had coaxed stories about Caroline's high school self from her former teacher, citing his need for blackmail material. And through it all he'd pestered Rebekah, at every opportunity, until she'd been flustered and snapping at him, much to the room's general amusement. It was something that Klaus had noted was becoming a habit of Enzo's. One that both he and Kol were tolerant of, because it _was_ entertaining, even if they were watchful of it becoming more.

Rebekah might be a grown woman, technically, and more than capable of eviscerating a suitor she wasn't interested in herself. But she was still their little sister.

Not that she'd ever see it that way.

Caroline leans over him, pulling him out of his thoughts, flicking on the space heater, rubbing her hands together. Klaus glances over, sees she'd not thought to grab a coat, and shrugs out of his suit jacket, handing it over to her. She takes it with a faint smile, wrapping it around herself before leaning back and following his gaze out into the empty backyard, "So, what are we doing out here? Contemplating the secrets of the universe? Plotting on how to murder poor Mr. Mitchell? That back corner looks like an excellent place to bury a body, don't you think?"

"I believe he said to call him Greg," Klaus points out.

Caroline makes a face, "Nope, can't. Too weird. Teachers don't have first names."

He sees her point. Mystic Falls is a small town, and run ins with his former teachers commonplace. He'd never quite been able to make himself address them familiarly. The man Esther was seeing, Gregory Mitchell taught music, at Mystic Falls High. And, since the only one of the Mikaelson siblings who'd had much of an aptitude for music was Elijah, (who'd stayed behind when they'd moved to America, having already completed secondary school) they'd never been the man's students. Which made things slightly less awkward, than they could have been otherwise.

But, even if he'd never been an authority figure to Klaus, that didn't mean he had to like he man.

Even if his mother did seem happier than she'd ever been before. It was possible that was just a natural reaction to finally being rid of the last teenager in the house, since Henrik had started university.

Klaus doesn't bother saying that out loud, knowing it's a weak justification that Caroline will not have. He attempts to steer the conversation away from what he'd assumed was her purpose on seeking him out, "Why the change of plans, sweetheart?" he questions. "Trouble with that boyfriend of yours?"

And it's not that Klaus is hopeful, that the answer will be yes, not really. He'd met Caroline's current paramour, when they'd come up to visit Rebekah over the last September long weekend. His name was Jesse, and they'd met at school, where he'd apparently been a classroom rival of Caroline's. She'd rejected his advances, at first, but Jesse had been persistent, according to the tales Klaus had heard. They'd seemed affectionate, and easy with one another, in a way that had made Klaus feel very, very single, and just a small bit sick to his stomach.

But Caroline's quick with a denial, and the soft smile that steals across her face convinces Klaus that she's not lying. "No, nothing like that. Jesse's great. Understood when I told him I was needed here. As it was all very last minute. I was mom-ed. Double mom-ed, actually. By yours and mine."

Klaus turns to her, curious about what that meant. "And what did they say, that made you change your plans?"

"Just that my insanely awesome buffer skills might be needed, over dinner."

"Buffer skills?"

"It seems your mother was nervous that certain people would take issue with the fact that she's, you know, _actually_ trying to have a life. After raising a ridiculous number of children. Mostly on her own. That I might be helpful in convincing said children that it wasn't the end of the world, since I am the spectacularly well-adjusted child of divorced parents."

The look Caroline favors him with is pointed, and entirely unimpressed. Klaus refuses to squirm, but he does feel a small wave of guilt. He knows that she makes very good points, but their mother has never brought any sort of suitor around, in the seventeen years since Mikael had died, and Klaus isn't one to embrace change. Is it a crime, to need a moment to adjust?

Caroline seems to hesitate, and he hears her take a breath, before she speaks again, sounding uncertain, "Is it about your dad?" she asks gently. "Rebekah never talked about him, much. But she was super little, when you guys came here, I always figured she just didn't remember him very well. And Kol doesn't do sentimental. But you were older. Were you two close?"

The bark of laughter Klaus lets out is involuntary, and harsh sounding. He immediately feels bad, when Caroline recoils from it, the light pressure of her against his side receding. "Sorry," she stammers, sounding chagrined. "I didn't mean… you don't have to…"

He can see her fingers twisting together, anxiously, in her lap, and he tries to reassure her. "It's fine, love. Honestly. I was not at all close, to my mother's late husband. Who wasn't, as it turned out, actually my father."

Caroline stills, and he sees the gleam of her teeth, worrying her lower lip, as she processes the new information. "I didn't know that," she finally says slowly, stealing glances at him.

"Neither did I," Klaus tells her dryly, taking a sip of his drink. "Until I was 12." He rolls up his sleeve, turns his forearm over so that she can see a faint scar that runs up across his forearm. "Kol and I were playing with knives. And a watermelon, while mother was preoccupied with Henrik. I think he had an ear infection, was completely miserable. Sliced my arm open, quite nicely, blood went everywhere. Kol nearly fainted. Was taken to the hospital, needed stiches, all of that. Father realized, upon paging through my chart, that our blood types were entirely incompatible."

Caroline traces the faint white line that remains on his skin, her expression contemplative. He'd always wondered, if she knew this particular sordid bit of their family history, if Rebekah had confessed it at some point. He wouldn't have been surprised, as close as the pair of them had always been. Or even angry, despite the fact that he's never let a soul, outside of his family, in on the truth of his paternity. He trusts Caroline. Enough to tell her this, because he's confident in her loyalty, knows one skeleton, however large, won't change how she thinks of him, or of his mother.

"Is that why your parents were getting divorced?"

"No, not exactly. He was well aware of the affair my mother had had. They hit a rough patch, separated, for a few months. It's possible he always suspected I wasn't his son. But he got harsher, not that he was ever the doting type, when it was confirmed. Picked on everything I did. And then he hit me, when I brought home a less than stellar grade in a science course."

Caroline's hand wraps around his arm, and he catches a brief, black, look of anger on her face. "I've never been so glad that a person's dead before," she mutters tightly. She winces, once the words are out, "And I probably shouldn't have said that out loud."

Her hand drags down his arm, but Klaus catches her fingers, giving them a comforting squeeze, before they can leave his skin. "I'll not tell on you, I promise. And it was likely easier, on all of us, in the end. Things were just beginning to get messy, Mikael's lawyers aggressive, when he had that heart attack."

She tangled her fingers with his, and they sit in a silence more comfortable than it should be, with such a heavy topic. "Have you ever met your biological father?" she asks eventually.

"I haven't. Maybe someday. Mum has let me know that she's no qualms with telling me who he is, but I've never asked."

Caroline nods, in understanding. "Well," she drawls, "it's not like you don't have enough family around to make you crazy as it is."

Klaus chuckles, glad she's sensed his need to move on to lighter subjects. "Precisely. And you know better than anyone what a handful they are."

"It's true," Caroline says, nodding solemnly.

"Speaking of handfuls, do I need to have a talk with your dear friend Enzo, about his clear infatuation with my darling sister?"

Caroline snorts, "Please. That ship has sailed. Rebekah is totally into him too. She's just refusing to give in. It's fifty-fifty her being a snob about his job and not wanting to make things weird about admitting to wanting my roomie, and best male bud, after she practically made me sign an 'I won't sleep with Klaus, unless I really, really, mean it' vow in blood."

He tries not to react, to that new little piece of information, but it's difficult, because he'd like to know more. Has always been curious, about what exactly, Rebekah had said to Caroline about him. It'll eat at him, wondering what 'really, really mean it' would entail. Perhaps Caroline notices, guesses what he's thinking, because she drops his hand, crossing her legs and shifting over slightly. She lets out a giggle, a slightly nervous sound, "So I thought throwing Enzo into the mix would be a good idea. Wasn't sure if I was up to buffering you, Rebekah _and_ Kol. Though Sage's talk of bridesmaid dresses is a stroke of genius. I thought Rebekah was going to have a meltdown when the words 'peach taffeta' came out of her mouth."

"She resisted stabbing Sage with her fork, however. So that's progress."

"Now that would have livened up dinner."

"Probably scared Gregory away too."

Caroline huffs, annoyed, and elbows him. "And you would have loved that, wouldn't you?"

Klaus doesn't know about loved. "It would have eased my mind considerably," he admits.

"Oh come on, Klaus. Don't be a dick. Your mom's a smart lady, and newsflash: still kind of a hottie."

Klaus grimaces, "I'm certain that statement's out of bounds, love. Definitely not something I needed to hear."

But Caroline's merciless, "Too bad, Klaus. Facts are facts. I'm sure there have been plenty of men sniffing around, over the years. And she's turned them all down, right? So she must like Mr. Mitchell, to risk all of you being brats, and making her feel guilty, about her trying to move on and do something for herself."

Klaus eyes her with interest, taken aback at her vehemence, "You seem very invested in this, sweetheart."

Caroline lets out an aggravated sigh, "I've been trying for years to get my mom to go on a date or two. I feel bad, that I'm so far away, and I honestly don't see myself living here, ever. I just don't want her to be lonely."

"You do realize that you've just spent the last half hour lecturing me on respecting my mother's choices, don't you?"

She makes a frustrated noise, her head tipping back against the chair, "Yes, I am well aware of the hypocrisy, thank you. I can't help it, I just…"

"Want everyone to be happy," Klaus finishes for her. "I know."

"Right. And I am 100% convinced that they would be, if they listened to me."

Klaus lets out a laugh, nudging her affectionately, "Of course you are. Tell you what, I'll indulge you, for a minute. Give me your best advice, oh all-knowing one."

She takes him rather more seriously, than he'd meant her to, her head rolling to face him, studying him intently for long moments. What she says, is not what he'd expected, "Are you happy, Klaus?"

He doesn't think anyone's ever asked him that, and never so bluntly, so Klaus finds himself giving the question some thought. He finds that his answer is neither a decisive yes nor a firm no, but something in between. Wonders what it would take to make it one or the other.

They're both startled, by the scrape of the door opening, Klaus somewhat relieved, as he's saved from articulating the thoughts that had begun swirling through his mind.

He doesn't even have to look over to know that it's Kol. Because whenever he and Caroline are alone, it's inevitable that Kol will pop up, and interject himself, into whatever moment they're sharing.

"Well, well, well, isn't this cozy?" Kol crows, striding over and planting his hands on the back of the seat he and Caroline are sharing. "Moonlight, close talking, liquor. Almost romantic, isn't it? Whatever would that boyfriend of yours say, Care-bear?"

Kol dodges the hand Caroline attempts to smack him with, "Shut up, Kol. What do you want?"

"Dessert, mostly. Mum said your attendance was mandatory. Though I wouldn't say no to a share of that bottle Niklaus was rude enough to find and hoard for himself."

Klaus passes it back, and Kol drinks deeply.

Caroline tuts disapprovingly as she stands, straightening her dress, "And things are peaceful inside? No one's entrails are extrails?"

"Nope," Kol says cheerfully. "Rebekah's talked Sage down from peach, and the despoiler of mother's is arguing with Elijah about opera, or something equally boring. Enzo's teaching Henrik how to count cards, while Finn looks ever so slightly more pinched than usual."

Caroline considers that, and shrugs, "Not great, but not as bad as it could be, I guess. And dessert can only make things better, right?" She smiles at them both, spinning on her heel and making for the door.

Kol waits for her to be out of earshot, "Why is it that all I can think, after that ever so optimistic statement, is 'Famous last words?'"

"Because you're a realist, brother," Klaus tells him, heaving himself to his feet. And maybe he should have gone a little easier on the bourbon, in the slight swaying he does, to find his balance, is any indication.

Kol snickers, "Never took you for a lightweight, Nik."

"I'm fine," Klaus insists.

"I'm sure you will be, after some more food. Just try not to say anything stupid in the meantime, alright?"

Klaus can't believe that Kol had the nerve to say that to him, with a straight face. "I'll manage," he says dryly. "Can you say the same?"

"I feel like I've been exceptionally well behaved this evening, actually. I've not gotten cozy with any blondes, unlike some people."

Klaus grits his teeth, forces himself to ignore the barb. Brushes past Kol, to head inside the house.

Where he'll attempt to make an effort, with this man his mother seems to fancy. Because it was the right thing to do, and because Caroline had come home, because she thought it was important. Klaus didn't want her to feel like she'd wasted the trip.

Besides, it couldn't hurt to get to know the man. Just in case he was the bad sort. It was only intelligent, to keep one's enemies close.

* * *

**Next time:** A wedding…


	16. Aug - Caroline: Age 24, Klaus: Age 31

**Notes: **Here's the next chapter. So glad people are enjoying them! I appreciate the reviews/follows/favs! Tis is another biggish jump, and the next one will be similar in size. Followed by a couple of little ones (and maybe some smut in the not too distant future...)

**Caroline: Age 24, Klaus: Age 31 (August)**

He's looking for an escape route. Aunt Dahlia's got him in her line of sight, having already claimed dances from both Finn and Elijah. Klaus was certain that she'd spent the duration of each pestering them about when they'd be settling down (Elijah), and having children (Finn, and Elijah). She was remarkably pro-sprog production, for a woman who'd never married, or had any of her own.

But Elijah and Finn, unlike Klaus, were at least on a path that Dahlia would approve of. Finn and Sage had married in May, and Klaus knew for a fact that Elijah had begun ring shopping (though he'd bet it would take some time, Katherine Pierce's tastes seemingly both exacting and extravagant).

Klaus was decidedly single, at the moment. Hadn't even brought a date, to his mother's wedding, not thinking it necessary, since it was a small affair of close family and friends. A misstep, he now thinks, wishing he'd asked a female friend to accompany him, like he had to Finn and Sage's larger, more lavish, nuptials.

He's cursing the large open backyard, and the lovely weather that had made the tent Esther had rented, just in case rain threatened, unnecessary. He's got no place to hide, and no way to make a graceful retreat.

Klaus has never been so happy to see his mother as he is the moment she steps into his line of sight, taking his arm and leading him towards the dance floor. "This is a reprieve, Niklaus. Not a pardon," she tells him, in an undertone, a fond smile on her face.

"Perhaps she'll move on to Kol, and lose all hope," Klaus replies, as they begin to dance.

His mother laughs, "A good attempt at optimism, but I know you don't believe that."

He doesn't, not even a little bit. Aunt Dahlia was remarkably dogged, when she had a course in mind.

"She's stubborn, my sister," Esther continues, leaning up to peer over Klaus' shoulder. "More than I. Possibly even more than you."

He spins them, eyes tracking the room. Sure enough, Aunt Dahlia's watching them, like a hawk, from the sidelines. Klaus sighs, focusing back on his mother, content to delay the inevitable, "Are you all packed for your trip? Or, if you'd like, I can arrange a getaway? If you've decided this whole thing was too hasty, after all."

It's not the first time he's hinted something similar, and he's sure most of his siblings, save Finn, have done the same. Esther had quickly, and firmly shut them all down, pointing out that, as a person who'd been married for twenty years, she was more equipped then any of them to decide if she was ready to take the plunge again.

And Klaus is mostly joking, about her making a run for it, the way she glows convincing him of her happiness. Gregory Mitchell had proposed in March, though they'd kept it quiet, until after Finn's wedding. Esther had arranged things rapidly, citing that she'd already had a massive church wedding, and had no desire to have another. They'd had no attendants, and Esther wore pale blue, She had walked herself down the aisle, misty eyed and beaming.

Esther doesn't bother to chastise him, for his offer, merely answering his question, "We are. Finn's going to drive us to the airport early tomorrow. It's been more than a decade, since I've been to Italy, and Greg's never set foot in Europe. I'm sure it will be lovely."

They planned to spend almost a month, touring the country, and maybe making a few jaunts to neighboring ones, before returning to Mystic Falls, at the start of the school year. "I hope you have a good time," Klaus tells her sincerely.

She smiles, and murmurs her thanks, and her eyes drift to the side, when a laugh rings out, over the soft music. It's a laugh Klaus recognizes, so he doesn't follow his mother's gaze. He watches, as Esther's smile grows. When she looks back at him her expression has turned knowing, almost shrewd. "Caroline looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

Klaus blinks for a moment, surprised by the abrupt change of subject. Because it doesn't seem like a casual comment. "She does," he agrees finally.

"And I quite like her boyfriend," Esther continues. "He's very handsome, and seems kind. That's important. But young women don't often realize it until it's too late."

"I don't know him very well," Klaus says. And it's true. Caroline and Jesse have been together for more than a year, and Klaus has only had the most casual of conversations with the younger man, finds himself making excuses to avoid him, on the odd occasion where they're in the same room.

"I was worried about her for a while, you know. She gave so much of herself, to that boy she was mad about in high school. I think she was afraid to try again, to risk her heart like that."

Klaus makes a noncommittal noise, to show that he's listening, curious about where this is going. And why exactly, his mother thought her musings on Caroline relevant to him personally.

"But she's a resilient girl. Strong, and determined. I think she'll be fine, when it ends."

"_When_ it ends?" Klaus repeats, his eyebrows creeping up in surprise at how sure she sounds, like it was a foregone conclusion. "How can you be so certain?"

"Call it mother's intuition. And I've more than a little insider information, as you can imagine. Liz only has the one child to brag about, you know."

"Maybe he's got a ring picked out, will pop the question at graduation?"

She pins him with a look, a glitter of triumph in it, and Klaus senses he's made a misstep, shown a weakness that she was fishing for, in the little bite of bitterness his question had been laced with.

"I doubt it. They still live separately, do they not? And I think their ambitions are very different. And our Caroline's not one to not follow through on a plan. And far too smart to hold herself back for a boy, however pretty he might be."

Klaus locks his jaw, refuses to ask for more information. His mother pats his cheek gently, shaking her head in mock-disappointment, before dropping her hand back to his shoulder. "So stubborn, Niklaus. Do you really think I don't know you, my darling? That I've not noticed the way you look at her? That I'm completely unaware of your brother's less than subtle needling? You lot think you're so secretive, but I'm your mother, and I've known each of you since you were born. I think you all forget that sometimes."

He opens his mouth to answer, his mind fairly racing, at his mother's statements, but Esther shifts unexpectedly, throwing them both off balance, and they collide with another pair on the floor. Klaus rights them quickly, turns to apologize, but the words stick, when he sees Caroline.

Because she does look beautiful, in a long lilac gown, wisps of hair escaping her up do and curling about her temples.

She grins at him, faintly teasing, "Causing collisions? That's bad leading, Klaus."

"I'm afraid it was my fault," Esther says, before Klaus can say anything, her expression deceptively innocent. "These shoes aren't quite as comfortable as I'd hoped."

Caroline's smile turns mischievous, as she lifts her dress slightly, pointing her bare toes, "I was in the same boat."

"I convinced her to go rogue," Jesse says, "Hope you don't mind, Mrs. Mitchell."

"Not at all," his mother assures Jesse, her face brightening at the use of her new name. "I might just follow Caroline's example. Actually, Caroline, dear. Could I trouble you to take pity on Niklaus and dance with him, for a bit? His Aunt Dahlia's on a mission, and I'd hate for the evening to be spoiled, by the two of them having a disagreement."

Caroline grimaces, in sympathy, before turning to Jesse, "Do you mind? Trust me, Aunt Dahlia's a little intense," she tips her head in Dahlia's direction. "Totally cornered me outside the bathroom earlier, to ask why I was wasting my time with an advanced degree when my youth was wasting away."

Jesse looks over, to where she'd indicated, "In the black dress? I can see that." He presses a kiss to Caroline's cheek, and backs away, "Take your time, babe. I'll find Enzo or Kol, have a drink."

Jesse melts into the crowd, just as his mother glances around, "You know, I can't remember the last time I saw Kol. I do hope he's behaving himself. I should go check. You two have fun."

She favors them both with a smile, and soon he and Caroline are alone, save for the couples swaying around them. Caroline steps into him, "Don't step on my feet," she warns playfully, as he rests a hand on her waist.

"It really wasn't my fault," Klaus protests, as they begin to sway. "And you've danced with me plenty, love. Have I ever stepped on your feet?"

"No, not yet. But maybe you're out of practice? It's been a couple of years since I've danced with you."

Caroline had skipped Finn's wedding, having been in the middle of an intense spring course, and still juggling her job. She'd not missed much, in Klaus' opinion, the whole event being on the stuffy side.

In fact, the last time they'd danced together had been less than formal, at Marcel's club, and the opposite of innocent. He remembers it vividly, the way she'd moved against him, teased him until he'd felt like he couldn't take it anymore. Caroline's cheeks look slightly pinker, then they had a moment ago, and Klaus wonders if she's caught up in the memory too.

She averts her eyes, tongue peeking out the wet her lips in a gesture Klaus would call nervous. "Well," she finally says brightly, "it's a good thing your mom wasn't going looking for Bekah. I saw her and Enzo arguing like a half an hour ago, and then slipping into the house. Pretty sure they're naked, by now."

And _that_ was definitely not a subject change Klaus was interested in, even if he understands why she's making it. "Not something I needed to know, sweetheart."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Rebekah's twenty-five, Klaus. It's about time she got some in her childhood bed, in my opinion. Totally more comfy then that spot in the woods she used to go to when we were in high school."

"Caroline," Klaus admonishes, with a groan. "Knowing those things, in an abstract way, and speaking of them are two entirely different things. Would you like to chat about your mother's sex life?"

Her face twists, mild revulsion evident, "Alright fine, I guess you win. At least you've never walked in on Enzo and Bekah going at it. On your kitchen counter."

Klaus twirls her, in an effort to get her to just stop talking, making Caroline laugh. She's a little breathless, when he spins her back, steadying herself with a hand on his chest, "Fine, message received. Why are we avoiding Aunt Dahlia, by the way?"

It's only a slightly more comfortable topic, but Klaus will take it. "She's working her way down, by age, it seems. Inquiring about when we'll be reproducing. Has already cornered both Finn and Elijah."

"Ah," Caroline murmurs, nodding in understanding. "Well, considering Sage didn't actually drink a drop of champagne, during any of the toasts, I think Auntie D will be happy, in the near future. And Finn's six years older than you, so you've totally got some grace time, before you go knocking up a lady."

Klaus laughs, "Would you like to go tell Aunt Dahlia that? Please, just let me grab my phone so I can film it."

"Pass. She's always scared me a little."

"She's always scared all of us," Klaus agrees.

"Right? Like, if ever there was a woman who'd build a candy house in the woods and lure children to it, it's that one."

"Perhaps in a past life."

Caroline nods in agreement, and falls quiet. Klaus notes that another song has started, but he's not going to protest spending a few more minutes with Caroline. He's not seen her much at all, this year. Rebekah's flown to Chicago, a few times, and Kol and Enzo have both come to New York. But Caroline's course load was ambitious, so she'd not accompanied them at all.

They still email, and she'd sent him a birthday gift. But it's not the same, as speaking to her in person. He misses her reactions, the expressions that she makes when she's happy or excited or even annoyed.

Her thoughts seem to be running on similar lines, yet again, because she slows, until they're moving just out of sync, with the music, but no one seems to notice. "How have you been, Klaus? Anything new and exciting?"

He's a bit chagrined, to realize that the answer is no. That nothing significant has changed for him recently. His job remains as it's always been, something he likes well enough, even if he's not overly passionate about it.

Maybe he should do something about that, one of these days.

Caroline's watching him patiently, and Klaus smiles at her, "Same old, same old, love," he tells her, striving to seem dismissive.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Caroline ventures, a flicker he can't place stealing over her features. "Bekah said you brought a date, to Finn's wedding. Could she not make it this weekend?"

Klaus shakes his head, "No one serious. She was just a friend, the woman I brought. You've met her, actually. Gia? She works for Marcel, remember?"

"Oh," Caroline says, looking mildly confused. "Rebekah didn't mention that it was her."

Klaus has long since suspected that the silly dream Rebekah had once confessed to him, hasn't exactly died. She's dropped little hints, tiny innuendos, not as sly as she thinks she is, to Klaus about Caroline. An attempt to insinuate that he was seeing someone, when she knew very well he wasn't, to Caroline, sounds like something Rebekah would do, to incite a little jealousy, and further her plans.

He's allowed it, because Rebekah's much subtler then she could be, and it doesn't really hurt anything. And while Klaus wouldn't say he's _waiting_ for Caroline (he does date, regularly at that), he hasn't forgotten the wager they'd made, years ago. She owes him a proper date, and he still intends to collect, when the timing is right.

"I can't imagine why," Klaus lies. "Gia's become invaluable, to Marcel, and a good friend. They're opening another club next year, and she's going to take over running the first."

"That's amazing," Caroline says. "People are always jealous, when I tell them I've been to the first one. One of the girls I work with waited in line all night, last time she was in New York, and never got in."

"I think the concept is a little different, for the new place. More seating, the setting more intimate, that sort of thing. More of a lounge, with actual food, not just bar snacks. He's wooing some top rated chef, to do a menu."

Caroline looks impressed, "Awesome. I'm totally going to need you to use your pull to get me in."

"Anytime. Though Marcel quite likes you, you know. You could probably walk in all by your lonesome, with no troubles."

"I might just have to try it, someday. There's a position I'm eying, could get me a job in New York. Not like tomorrow, or anything. But in a couple years."

Klaus refuses to allow the small jolt of excitement he'd felt to show, "Of course you are. All part of your detailed five year plan, love?"

"Yep," Caroline confirms, with a haughty nod. "It's not as strict, as it had been when I was sixteen. But I'd probably die without a general direction."

"And Jesse?" Klaus asks, aiming for casual. "How does he feel about relocating?"

"To New York? Not super enthused. He's not interested in Chicago long term. But…" she trails off, one shoulder lifting in a shrug, "who knows what'll happen? I think he sees himself living close to his parents, and they're in Atlanta."

Perhaps that's what his mother had meant, when she'd talked about Caroline's relationship, as if it had an inevitable end.

Caroline's still speaking, sounding completely fine, with the idea that somethings were out of her control, "Maybe he'll change his mind. Or maybe I'll get another opportunity, too big to pass up, and never make it there."

Klaus raises an eyebrow, "That's more flexibility, than I'd expect from a neurotic control freak, love."

"I like to think I'm not the girl who had a meltdown over every curveball life threw at her, Klaus."

"You're definitely not," Klaus tells her. "And your meltdowns were always brief, as I recall. Just a quick spell before you jumped in to fix things."

"That's not quite how I remember it, but I'll take it," Caroline says, with a self-deprecating laugh. "And I love Jesse, but I'm not going to give up my dreams for him. And I wouldn't ask him to give up his."

Klaus knows that, but he's pleased to hear her say it, so firmly. Is able to ignore, the little stab of something like hurt, at how casually she announces her feelings.

The man in question is approaching, Klaus notes, out of the corner of his eye. He shifts back, widening the gap between his body and Caroline's not having realized that they were dancing a smidge too closely together, for two old friends.

If Jesse had noticed, or objected, he doesn't say. He rests his hand on Caroline's back, offering Klaus an easy nod, "You're mom's looking for you," he says to Caroline. "I think she wants to head home."

Caroline flashes Klaus a smile, her hands slipping from his shoulders, "I'll go say bye, then. Thanks for the dance, Klaus."

"Thank you, love. For your assistance."

"You might be in the clear," Jesse offers. "I saw your Aunt going into the house. Said she was looking for Rebekah."

Caroline freezes, a look of panic on her face, "Oh, shit," she squeaks, picking up her long skirt, and speed walking across the dance floor, without another word to either of them.

Jesse looks mystified, watching her go, "Was it something I said?"

Klaus claps him on the back, gestures for him to follow Klaus to the bar, "No, mate. Caroline's just going to attempt to stop a disaster. Nothing to worry about."

Klaus feels bad, for a moment, as that seems to worry Jesse more, "Are you sure?" he asks. "Should we help?"

Klaus is fairly certain that more people will equal a bigger scene, and that it's best to avoid that. "No, trust me, it'll only make things worse. Did you ever find Kol?"

"Yeah, but he was busy with Caroline's friend Bonnie, so I let them be. Couldn't find Enzo, but I talked with Mr. Mitchell for a while. Poor guy's freaked out about flying."

Klaus orders a glass of bourbon, Jesse a beer. "Have you traveled, then?" he asks curiously. He doesn't recall Jesse and Caroline ever going anywhere together, though he knows Caroline likes to travel. She and Rebekah and Enzo had popped up to Montreal in the spring. It was possible Jesse had gone with them, and Klaus just hadn't realized it.

"Honestly? I'm kind of a homebody. I'm terrible at languages. And I get sick on planes. Not pleasant."

"I can imagine," Klaus murmurs.

He's at a bit of a loss, after that, because he realizes that the things he knows about Caroline's boyfriend are minimal, and he's not a big fan of small talk in general.

But Jesse's an affable bloke, and apparently more informed about Klaus than Klaus is about him, and asks Klaus a question about the gallery he works at.

They chat politely enough, until Caroline emerges, a red faced Rebekah and slightly disheveled Enzo in tow. Aunt Dahlia is, luckily, nowhere to be found, so Klaus assumes Caroline has succeeded, in cutting her off or misdirecting her, in some way, as she'd obviously intended.

Not that Klaus had doubted her, of course.

**Next time:** Enzo relocates…


	17. Mar - Caroline: Age 25, Klaus Age: 32

**Notes: **Another Klaroline heavy chapter. We're making (slow) progress. For anyone who's interested I have 4 more chapters planned before we get to the final section (in which Caroline is 27). That is subject to change, of course. This chapter, for example, was not in my original outline but moving from the last to the next felt to abrupt when I read in sequence. The reviews have been amazing, so thank you guys!

**Caroline: Age 25, Klaus: Age: 32 (March)**

Klaus thinks about ignoring his phone when it begins to vibrate against the bedside table. He'd turned his guestroom into a makeshift studio, a few weeks ago, in an effort to begin painting again. He's been at it all afternoon. It's been an overcast day, the clouds heavy, and not much light had entered the room. He'd not been disturbed by darkening skies, and the sound of the device rattling against the wood is jarring. A quick glance at the clock tells him it's nearly seven.

The phone goes off, again and again. Klaus grabs at it, with a grumble, assuming whoever's disturbing him must be after something important. He finds a flurry of messages from Caroline, the content of them confusing.

**Caroline [Saturday 6:47 PM]:** PLEASE tell me you're at home.

**Caroline [Saturday 6:48 PM]: **Klaus?

**Caroline [Saturday 6:50 PM]: **KLAUS!

**Caroline [Saturday 6:51 PM]: **Ugh, I am going to KILL Rebekah.

**Caroline [Saturday 6:51 PM]: **She could at least answer her phone.

**Caroline [Saturday 6:52 PM]:** I'm cold and wet.

**Caroline [Saturday 6:52 PM]: **And this clerk at this store is giving me the evil eye even though I totally bought something.

**Caroline [Saturday 6:53 PM]: **And you're clearly busy.

**Caroline [Saturday 6:53 PM]: **And not getting my weird stream of consciousness ramblings.

**Caroline [Saturday 6:54 PM]: **And of course Lexi's in freaking Australia right now.

**Caroline [Saturday 6:55 PM]:** And Stefan's a co-dependent weirdo. Who thought moving back to Virginia after college was a solid life plan.

**Caroline [Saturday 6:56 PM]:** Totally should have brought my jacket.

He's calling her as soon as he's finished reading through the texts. "Oh thank god," Caroline breathes, as soon as she answers. It sounds like she's outside, traffic noises loud in the background.

"What happened?" Klaus asks. "Are you here? _Why_ are you here?"

"Are you at your apartment?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Awesome. I'll be there in ten and I'll explain. I'm going to need your guestroom. And a towel. And some dry clothes."

Klaus sighs and resigns himself to waiting a little longer for an explanation. Caroline's obviously not in any serious trouble, so he'll manage. "That's fine, love. I was about to order dinner. Any preferences?"

"Oooh, something carb-y. Please."

"Done. I'll see you soon."

"See you!" Caroline echoes. "And thanks, Klaus. You're a lifesaver."

She hangs up, and Klaus follows suit before ducking into the bathroom to wash off the worst of the paint on his hands, and then changing out of his paint splattered clothes. He places an order to an Italian restaurant that he knows Caroline likes, complete with an extra serving of cheesy bread. She had requested carbohydrates and it was only polite, as a host, to indulge his guest.

He calls downstairs and lets the door attendant know he's expecting someone, who should be let up immediately. Klaus then grabs a stack of towels from his bathroom, setting them on the hallway table.

He tries Rebekah while he waits but gets no response. Klaus hadn't any idea that Caroline would be in town this weekend. Rebekah hadn't mentioned it, and they'd had lunch yesterday. Nor had Caroline, in any of her recent emails, and he's curious about her reasons for being here. And why she'd kept it a secret.

There's a knock and it only takes him a moment to throw the door open, as he'd been unable to sit down, and wait patiently. Klaus has to force himself not to smile at the sight that greets him.

Caroline's soaked, having obviously spent far too long in the rain, and looks distinctly displeased about it. Her hair's flattened to her head and the sweater she's wearing is pulling down her shoulders, heavy with water. His effort to maintain a straight face is in vain, because the first thing Caroline says is, "Shut up." She's testy, and her face is flat, and he knows she'd had no trouble reading his thoughts.

Klaus gestures for her to come in, pressing his lips together at the audible squelching sound her trainers make as she enters. Caroline tosses one of the towels he'd left out on to the floor before toeing off her shoes and dropping her bag. She steps on to the towel before she slips off her sweater, and attempts to pat herself dry. It's mostly a futile attempt, and in the end she's only managed to stop the worst of the dripping. Caroline wraps a towel around her hair, looking over at him apologetically, "Sorry for just showing up like this."

Klaus, who is definitely _not_ noticing how her thin t-shirt is clinging to her body, is quick to wave her words away, "It's no trouble, Caroline. I wasn't doing anything important."

Caroline's head tips in contemplation, dropping down, "Were you painting? I didn't know you still did that."

"I just started again," Klaus tells her. "I'm a bit rusty, but that'll pass."

"That's great!" Caroline exclaims, seeming genuinely pleased.

"How did you know?" Klaus asks.

She reaches over, fingertips cool on his throat, "You missed a spot. But that blue is totally your color."

Klaus swallows, as her touch lingers. "Well, I'm afraid my paints and things are currently monopolizing my second room. If you'd like to shower before dinner and warm up you'll have to use my bathroom."

And what a crime it is that the first time she'll be inside of it, after all these years, he won't be accompanying her. That his plans will remain unfulfilled.

"That would be great," Caroline says. She steps away from him, bending and bundling her sweater into the towels.

"You know the way," Klaus tells her. "Help yourself to anything from the closet."

She thanks him again before making her way down the hallway, leaving damp footprints in her wake.

Klaus is suddenly very aware that this is the first time they've really been alone, since Rebekah had turned twenty-two. And he knows for a fact that Kol's nowhere near his apartment, and won't be suddenly dropping in, though Rebekah still has a key. But none of those are thoughts that he should be dwelling on. He might be unattached but, last he'd heard, Caroline still has a boyfriend.

She's not the cheating type, not after having been cheated on. And Klaus would never allow himself to be any kind of other man with Caroline.

He shakes the tempting, but impossible, ideas away before busying himself in the kitchen. Klaus puts the kettle on and gathers up plates and utensils for dinner. He's got the island set for two, and tea made, by the time Caroline emerges.

Her wet hair's piled on top of her head and she's wearing his clothes. She's flushed and wrapped in a thick sweater and Klaus is relieved that she's likely no longer cold. "Food has been ordered. It might take a while, since it's Saturday," he tells her. "I made tea."

Caroline smiles as she climbs onto a stool. She reaches for the steaming tea pot, letting out a sigh as she lays her hands on it. "You're the best, Klaus. Totally my favorite Mikaelson right now."

"Ah, so Rebekah has done something? I figured as much. What happened?"

Caroline's mouth twists, her annoyance palpable. "It's kind of a long story. These last few days have been interesting."

"Tell me all about them," Klaus encourages, taking his own seat.

Caroline pours herself a cup, stirring in an appalling amount of sugar, "Where to begin? So Bekah and Enzo have been doing this weird semi-angry fuckbuddies thing, right? Rebekah likes him, but won't admit it, and Enzo's totally aware that she likes him, and gets a perverse amount of pleasure from goading her about it. And it's been happening for like a year now."

Klaus nods, having been aware of the situation. Not a big fan of it, but there'd been little he could do. It's not as if he could threaten Enzo. The other man would have likely laughed in Klaus' face if he'd tried. And told Caroline all about it, the wanker. And that would have led to a long winded lecture about how little right Klaus had to meddle in Rebekah's romantic entanglements. Something he'd thought best to avoid.

"Well, Enzo decided he was fed up with the situation. And, since he's literally the most impulsive human on the planet, he bought an apartment in New York. Without telling anyone. Until the day before yesterday. When he informed me that he was moving this weekend."

"That's a touch drastic. And not very considerate of your finances, if I may say so, love."

"Oh, but the big revelations just kept coming. Turns out, Enzo freaking _owns_ our building. And like six more in Chicago. I mean, I knew my rent was on the cheap side. But I figured it was just because he'd lived there forever."

"I thought he was some sort of contractor?" Klaus asks. He knew that was part of the reasons why Rebekah refused to date Enzo properly, despite numerous invitations. "It's why my dear sister keeps turning him down, since she finds the idea of manual labor distasteful."

"He is. I guess he got some sort of inheritance, just after college. Bought a building, fixed it up. Been doing the same thing as a side job ever since."

"He likely should have mentioned that," Klaus muses. "Would've made Bekah far more amenable. 'Real Estate Developer' would be easier for her snobby academic friends to swallow. "

"I think that's why he didn't. Which I kind of get. I love Bekah, but if she couldn't get passed Enzo's job title, and see that he's awesome, then she kind of doesn't deserve him."

Klaus maybe agreed in theory. He could grudgingly admit that Enzo was a good man, and certainly loyal. Rebekah could (and had) done far worse. "So you decided to assist Enzo in moving?"

"Yep. He hired people to pack, but they were terrible at it. I figured they'd be equally terrible at unpacking."

Klaus chuckles at that, "And how did you two inform Rebekah of Enzo's new address?"

Caroline groans, running a hand through her hair, "Okay, that part went badly. But I had nothing to do with it. I was on Team Break It To Her Gently. I told him to buy flowers, to take her to dinner, somewhere nice, where she wouldn't throw a plate at his head. Told him to say something sweet, about how much he enjoys her company, and how he hates how little they see each other. That hey, people build apartments in New York, and he had a job lined up, and it was an easy decision to make."

"How very Cyrano of you, sweetheart," Klaus murmurs, amused by her flailing hands. "Am I right to assume that Enzo did not follow your advice?"

"No, the idiot. Does he ever?" Caroline grumbles. "He texted her his new address, and asked her how she felt about Utah Sky vs. Blue Macaw for the kitchen when she showed up. And then he asked her if she was free to go test out mattresses, just to be a dick."

"And Rebekah didn't take too kindly to having that sprung on her?" It's an easy assumption. Klaus is wincing just imagining Rebekah's reaction.

"Understatement," Caroline deadpans. "It got heated, they started yelling. I said I'd go grab a coffee, because it was either going to end in murder or sex, neither of which I wanted to witness. When I got back there the door was locked and there was no answer.

"So which option are we betting on?" Klaus wonders.

"Please. If a murder had happened I would have been roped into body disposal already. Rebekah could have at least left the key to her apartment, since she's not going to be using her bed tonight, so I didn't have to bug you. And my overnight bag would have been nice," Caroline complains.

"It's fine, Caroline. Besides, I find I quite like you in my clothes."

Caroline stills for a moment, eyes widening, but she doesn't immediately reply. Klaus watches her carefully. It had slipped out, the tiny suggestive remark. He's been careful not to make them recently, to keep their interactions strictly platonic.

Caroline takes another sip of her tea, eyes intent on him over the rim, before she murmurs, "I guess that's good to know."

Klaus finds himself edging closer, intrigued by her reply. "Is it? Did you doubt it?"

"That you're still kind of interested? You can't blame me for wondering. It's been a long time, we've both been with other people. It's not like we talk about it."

Klaus supposes she has a point. But it's not as though that would be an easy conversation to initiate. "How's your boyfriend, love?" he asks pointedly.

Caroline deflates slightly, slumping in her seat. "He's good. We're not so good."

Klaus isn't sure if he wants to know. If he's up to lending a sympathetic ear to Caroline's relationship troubles. He doesn't think he has it in him to be _that _good of a friend. But he has to say _something_. "Does that mean you'd like something stronger?" he asks gently, reaching over to tap her cup.

It coaxes a smile from her, and she shakes her head. "No. It's not melancholy drunk bad. He accepted a job in Atlanta, starts right after graduation. And we talked about trying the long distance thing, but…"

"But you've decided against it?" Klaus ventures, well aware of her feelings on _that_ particular topic.

"Yeah. I think it takes a certain amount of work, and neither of us feels that we'll be able to do it, since we're both kind of ambitious workaholics. We decided we'd rather end it while we still love each other, and stay friends, then end up a mess of jealousy and resentment and anger. It's just weird, living with a countdown hanging over us."

Klaus makes an agreeing noise, not sure what to say. She's blinking rapidly, eyes shiny, and he's a bit at a loss for what to do. Tears have never been his forte.

Caroline saves him, and shakes her head. She lets out a soft laugh, "Anyway, that's happening. And I know it's for the best but it's been two years, you know? It's just hard."

He's probably supposed to say something comforting, some sort of platitude about letting go of the things that you love. How if they come back you know it's fate, or some such nonsense. But if Klaus is perfectly honest with himself he'd rather Caroline and Jesse weren't meant to be. And he's never believed in fate.

He's also never lied to Caroline, and sees no reason to start now.

"And what of you? Any job offers?"

"Two," Caroline says, making no effort to hide her smugness. "I'm expecting a third next week."

Klaus grins, lifts his own cup in a toast, "Congratulations, sweetheart. Are you looking to relocate?"

"Not right away. The one I'm leaning towards will keep me in Chicago for a while. I'm just going to see if I can leverage the other offers and negotiate a slightly better salary."

"So ruthless," Klaus teases approvingly.

Caroline takes it as the compliment it was meant to be, beaming at him. "It's with the company I've been working for since I landed that internship my first year. They know I'm amazing, so I think they'll be willing to pay. But, enough about me. How are you? When did you start painting again? There was a sketchbook in your room that I was dying to snoop in, by the way. I feel like the fact that I resisted is an excellent marker of my personal growth."

Klaus wracks his brain, thinking over what was even in the sketchbook in question. He shrugs finally, "Wouldn't have been terrible if you'd given into the urge, love. There's nothing incriminating in that one."

He regrets the word choice immediately, as Caroline's eyebrows shoot up, and she leans forward eagerly. "'Incriminating?'" she repeats. "Incriminating, how? Have you drawn me, Klaus?"

Klaus refuses to squirm, at her too accurate guess. And he wishes he'd not just reaffirmed his unwillingness to lie. "I've drawn everyone I know, a time or two."

She tsks, thoroughly unimpressed, "Such a cop out, Klaus. So you've drawn me. Have you drawn me naked?"

He freezes, hand tightening on his cup. His eyes shift away from her, without his permission. All tells that Caroline has no trouble reading.

"You totally have!" Caroline crows. He's relieved that she seems gleefully amused, and not upset.

"Not recently," he finds himself muttering, though he knows it's a poor comeback.

Caroline lets out a snort, "Yeah, I figured. Since it's been so long, and you're getting on in the years. I bet your memory's just not what it used to be."

He's about to refute that statement, because his memories of his time with Caroline remain vivid, but she's barrelling ahead. "I _have_ to see them."

Klaus is certain that's a very bad idea, at this juncture. They've referenced the weekend they'd had sex more in the last half hour then they had in the previous four years. He's not entirely sure what it means, but paging through his sketchbooks, where he'd captured several of their intimate moments, seems like it would lead somewhere they can't go again. Now, at least.

So perhaps a small, innocent, falsehood is permissible. "I'm not entirely sure where those books would be, love. I've dozens, as you can imagine. All boxed up, dating back to when I was a teenager. And, as you've just said, that's quite a number of years."

Her eyes narrow, and for a moment he's not sure she's bought it, thinks she'll press, and they'll spend the rest of the evening digging through the boxes in the back of his closet. But she relaxes slightly, "Fine. Some other time. And don't think I'll forget."

He'd never be so lucky.

"And, just to confirm," Caroline continues, pinning him with a hard glare, "no one else has ever see those sketches, right?"

"No," Klaus assures her immediately. "Just me. I promise." He'd always been very careful, of those particular books. That wasn't something that Kol, or Marcel, or the few other friends he had over regularly needed to see. And Bekah would have thrown a hell of a fit, would never have shut up about her disgust.

"Good. I do trust you. And your stuff is always great so I'm sure they're totally classy and way more beautiful then I actually am. But, you know. Control freak."

"All part of your charm," Klaus taunts fondly.

"I think so," Caroline says, the picture of false modesty. "Not everyone agrees."

"Idiots, clearly."

Caroline rolls her eyes, reaching over to shove him, "You think everyone's an idiot."

An exaggeration, but not one without merit. Klaus was entirely aware that he wasn't exactly an optimist, when it came to the general state of humanity. Far too many people annoyed him, and he'd never been very good at hiding that. And he was fine with the results, found it weeded out many aggravating individuals, "I like to think I have excellent taste in people."

The buzzer sounds, before Caroline can reply, and she's out of her seat before Klaus is. "I'll get it. It's the least I can do, for showing up like this."

He tries to argue, but she ignores him, talking over him, "Blah blah blah chivalry. Don't be a caveman, Klaus," she throws over her shoulder, leaving the kitchen at a fast clip. He hears the door open and close, assumes she'd gone down to meet the delivery person, so he can't do anything sneaky.

He briefly considers slipping some cash in her bag, but there's no way Caroline wouldn't notice. And Klaus feels like things are shifting. Just a small amount. But away from the strict 'just friends' state in which they've lived. He doesn't want to draw her ire and risk another, less favorable, change.

Not when it's taken so long to happen.

* * *

**Next time**: Klaus takes a trip. It's totally only business...


	18. July - Caroline: Age 25, Klaus: Age 32

**Notes: **This chapter kind of got away from me! It's easily the longest yet. And there's smut towards the end. And to be completely honest I was super distracted by the amazing new CANON Klaroline we got last week! We passed the 500 reviews marker last chapter which is AMAZING to me! Thanks to everyone who's shared their thoughts. It really is the best feeling having those notifications pop up. I totally didn't get a chance to do much in the way of replying since the last few chapters went up so rapidly but I think I got any questions. You can always PM me or come say hi on Tumblr! I'm lalainajanes there.

**Caroline: Age 25, Klaus: Age 32 (July)**

"What's with the face, Klaus? You look like you're trying to decipher an alien code."

"If an alien species uses _him_ as their initial point of contact we're all doomed," Enzo jokes. "He's a mite too surly to be a proper welcoming committee."

Klaus sets his phone down, knowing he'll not have another moment's peace now that Enzo and Marcel have arrives. He's careful to lock it. Klaus doesn't trust any of the friends he was sharing drinks with not to swipe it and snoop at the first opportunity. No need to make things easy for them. Marcel and Enzo pull up seats at the table. "Nothing important," Klaus informs them dismissively, taking a sip of his beer.

It's an unsuccessful ruse. Unfortunately.

"Don't listen to him," Lucien pipes up, returning from the toilets, his timing less then stellar. "He was staring at the thing looking mystified when I arrived. And he's barely managed to pay me one whit of attention. Highly offensive, since I am _fascinating_."

Klaus narrows his eyes, tipping his bottle in Lucien's direction, "Remind me never to introduce you to my brother. And I _can_ fire you, you know."

But the other man is unconcerned, grinning and waving over a waitress, "But you won't. Clients love me almost as much as you do."

"Defensive and shifty?" Marcel muses, leveling Klaus with an assessing look. "Something is definitely up."

Klaus finds himself sighing, rocking back slightly in his chair, "And one would assume, given my shiftiness, that I don't wish to discuss it, wouldn't they? And that as my friends you would respect my wishes."

"One would. But when've we ever cared what you want, mate?" Enzo asks, rather rhetorically in Klaus' opinion. He's often regretted introducing Enzo to Marcel. He'd initially assumed that there'd be animosity – given Enzo's current relationship with Rebekah and Marcel's past. But Enzo was annoyingly secure, and Marcel overly easy going, so their rapport had been quick to form. And mostly based off of mercilessly, and tirelessly, mocking Klaus. Something that Lucien also excelled at despite the fact that he was technically Klaus' subordinate at work.

Being that sort of target was not something Klaus was altogether unfamiliar with, having grown up with Kol and Bekah. He excelled at ignoring it even if it wasn't his favorite thing.

"There's only a few reasons a man stays glued to his phone like that," Lucien states, hands lifting as he prepared to tick off points, "First, a sick or imperiled friend or relative. And since that one," he says, nodding towards Enzo, "practically lives with your sister, worships the ground she walks on all disgusting-like, we know that's not the case."

"You don't know all my friends," Klaus points out.

"Yes we do. Second, some kind of dodgy gambling situation. Loan sharks, threats to your kneecaps, that sort of thing. But since you're filthy rich we also know _that's_ not the case."

"You're a regular Sherlock Holmes," Klaus tells Lucien dryly.

He preens, as if that's a compliment. "And finally, and my personal guess, some sort of woman trouble. I've no idea who it could be, since you've not seen anyone all that regularly in ages. At least since I've started working for you."

"At least five months," Marcel adds, expression turning speculative. "So who is it? A one night stand that decide to linger?"

Enzo lets out a laugh, "Something like that I'd say."

Klaus' gaze swings in his direction, but Lucien's and Marcel's do as well, "Been holding out on us?" Lucien accuses. "Well that's impolite."

Enzo shrugs, a knowing grin on his face, "Sorry, gents. Sworn to secrecy. By individuals much scarier, with far sharper claws, and more twisted imaginations, then you lot."

Both Marcel and Lucien protest, a wadded up napkin is tossed in Enzo's face. But Klaus barely hears them, already turning Enzo's words over in his mind. He'd have to investigate that statement later. Away from prying ears.

* * *

He gets the opportunity not an hour later. Klaus had casually reminded Lucien of the early morning conference call he had to cover for Klaus tomorrow. Which had led to a stream of semi-good natured grumbling, a demand that Klaus bring him back something pretty from The Windy City, and a quick exit. Marcel had spotted a pretty brunette on the other side of the bar making eyes at him, and had wandered off to make the lady's acquaintance. Leaving Klaus and Enzo conveniently alone.

Klaus wasted no time. "What do you know?"

"A great many things," Enzo drawled, a smug expression on his face that made Klaus' hands itch to curl into fists. He resisted, because Rebekah would become a holy terror, if he attempted to damage Enzo's face. She was fond of it apparently. Most of the time.

Still, that didn't mean a few creative threats couldn't be applied. And Klaus is opening his mouth, prepared to do just that, but Enzo speaks over him. "I know, for example, that you easily could've delegated this little business trip you're setting out on tomorrow. Lucien could have covered for you in Chicago, instead of here."

Klaus doesn't bother to deny that, "Yes, fine. I am technically overqualified for dealing with this particular matter. Is it a crime to want to get away for a bit now?"

"You were in London three weeks ago."

"Visiting Finn and Sage and their newborn," Klaus protests. "Hardly a relaxing vacation. Do you know how difficult it is to pretend a baby is fascinating? They don't _do_ anything."

"Not the reaction your sister had," Enzo tells Klaus dryly before knocking back the rest of his drink. He sets the glass down, and crosses his arms, "Another thing that I know: you and Caroline have been communicating more frequently lately."

Klaus refuses to flinch under Enzo's measuring gaze, "Also not a crime. We're friends we've mostly been making plans for my time there."

Though their texts had grown distinctly flirty. Which was both the reason Klaus had been glued to his phone as of late, and the reason he was feeling a little out of his depth. He'd be lying if he claimed not to be flirting back, that he hadn't been testing the waters with teasing and innuendos, even as he'd thought it was likely a bad idea. Caroline had just been promoted (had sent him an email crowing about her new office. Thrilled with it, even if it was tiny and cramped. It was a 'bajillion' times better, she'd insisted, then her former cubicle with the neighbor who was obsessed with Spanish rap music, and another who insisted on running her space heater year round). She would be remaining in Chicago for the foreseeable future.

Klaus knows she'd broken up with Jesse and that she's coping fairly well. Rebekah had flown down the first weekend after it had happened with plans of buying out the nearest grocery store's stock of Haagen Dazs and peanut butter cups. She'd gone again, a few weeks later, this time with club clothes and a mission to find Caroline a rebound.

He'd not asked for details about either excursion.

"No one said anything about crimes. Bit defensive, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me? It's not as though every single person I know, including my mother, has definitive opinions on Caroline that they share with me at every available opportunity."

Enzo looks almost sympathetic for a second, "Right, I'll give you that one." Klaus rolls his eyes, is about to bite out an incredibly sarcastic expression of gratitude, but Enzo's next words stop him. "You'll be happy to know that Rebekah will be backing off with the interrogations. Or so she's agreed. Who knows if she'll actually manage such a thing."

He says it so nonchalantly, even as he's watching Klaus' reactions carefully, a hint of a smirk in place. Klaus feels his eyes narrowing, and he leans forward slightly. "Explain," he demands, fingers tightening on his beer bottle, fighting to keep from showing his surprise.

Klaus half expects Enzo to drag things out, just for his own personal amusement, is surprised when the other man offers up the information casually, "Seems Gorgeous and your sister had a bit of a spat. About you, and about me, and about the fact that we're all grown-ups who shouldn't need permission before indulging in grown up activities."

"And you know this how?" Klaus asks, still suspicious. He likes Enzo, for the most part, but he has no illusions about where the man's loyalties lie.

"Happened while they were both halfway to sloshed. Rebekah called me to rant about it. Did not take it well when I agreed with Caroline."

Klaus can imagine. Drunk Rebekah can be even more pigheaded then Sober Rebekah. And more difficult to reason with.

"Anyway. From what I gathered Caroline was prepared, bribed Rebekah with Rice Krispie treats and candy vodka and they hashed things out. Kindly saving me a bout of frosty silence and celibacy."

Klaus grimaced both at the reference to Enzo and Bekah's relationship and Caroline's manner of enticement. It sounded like a disgusting combination to him but Rebekah's sweet tooth _was_ legendary. "Hashed what out?" he presses.

But Enzo's either decided that he's offered enough assistance, or he's truly out of information. "Sorry, mate. I'm not privy to the exact details. Something about pacts and an old agreement no longer applying? It was all oddly technical. Referenced a flurry of things I've no idea about."

Klaus nods, before he stands and pulls out his wallet. "That sounds about right for Caroline and Rebekah, to be honest. Thanks for the enlightenment, I suppose." He's sincere, because Enzo's given him some things to ponder, and maybe a little bit of insight into Caroline's behavior.

"I do like to do the occasional good deed," Enzo tells him cheerily, tipping his drink in Klaus' direction. "For the karma. Just in case. Enjoy your trip, Klaus."

Klaus says goodbye, and opts to walk the few blocks to his apartment, rather than trying to flag down a cab. He's about to reach into his pocket, intending to pull out his phone, and send a text to Caroline. He's tempted to see what he can glean from her with this new information fresh in his mind. But Klaus stops himself before he unlocks the screen, his instincts telling him that it's best to wait, to have this conversation in person.

It seems like the grown up thing to do.

* * *

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket, and glances at the clock on the wall, biting back a curse. "Would you excuse me a minute?" he says, to the young artist he'd been tangling with all afternoon. "A friend was meeting me here, and we were supposed to go to dinner. I'm just going to call her and tell her to go ahead to the restaurant."

The girl, Davina Claire, purses her lips and glances back at the painting they'd been speaking of, "You can tell her to come up if you want. I think we're almost done, right?"

Klaus certainly hopes so, as he steps away to make the call. He and Caroline exchange a few quick words, and she agrees to make her way up to the studio space Davina rents. He turns back to Davina, to continue trying to convince her that the piece they'd been arguing about was wrong for this particular show. She's a stubborn little thing, this girl. Talented but inexperienced and far too headstrong. She'd shown at a few small galleries in Chicago and at another in Charleston. But her show at Klaus' gallery would be the biggest yet, and a great opportunity to meet new buyers. She was incredibly set in her ways and Klaus' attempts at persuasion had fallen flat. He didn't think she much cared for him, if the poorly disguised huffs of annoyance she'd made to some of his suggestions were anything to go by.

Honestly, Klaus almost regrets not sending Lucien as a go between.

Until Caroline walks in and he remembers the appeal of a weekend in Chicago.

She's wearing an orange dress, her legs bare and every bit as lovely as he remembers. She grins when she sees him, her high heels clicking on the battered wood floors. Klaus is surprised when she hugs him, because that's not something they typically do. And he's a touch embarrassed by how stiff he is, barely managing to pat her back, too distracted by the feel of her pressed against him, the familiar scent of her skin threatening to hurtle him back into his memories. Not something he's keen on considering their audience.

Caroline pulls away and focuses on Davina. She ignores Klaus then, turning her attention to the younger woman and offering her a hand and an easy smile, "Hey, I'm Caroline. It's nice to meet you."

Davina shakes the hand automatically, shooting Klaus a look that's equal part amused and speculative, "Davina. It's nice to meet you too. How do you know Klaus?"

"Old family friend," Caroline answers, flashing him a smirk. "His little sister and I have been tight since we thought boys had cooties."

That gets a small laugh out of Davina, and Klaus is almost surprised that she's capable of making such a sound, given how sullen she's been with him. "You can look around if you want," Davina offers. "Do you guys have a reservation?"

"Nope!" Caroline assures her. "I was just going to take Klaus to my fave Mexican place. I go there all the time so getting a table will be no trouble. Take your time." She spins away from them without another word, walking towards the nearest wall, her head tipping to the side to study the painting on it. It's a Chicago cityscape, done in pastel tones, blurry and dreamy. Whimsical. And rather lighter than most of Davina's work.

Davina lets out a tiny snort, tearing Klaus' attention away from Caroline, "Family friend, huh? That's not what it looks like to me," she says pointedly.

Klaus isn't about to dive into the nuances of his and Caroline's relationship with a girl he'd just met who can't be more than twenty. So he ignores her taunt, hoping she'll get the hint, and resumes their previous conversation.

And if Klaus is not as attentive as he had been before, attuned as he is to Caroline's movements throughout the room, Davina doesn't comment. Verbally, that is. But Klaus can deal with the amused set of her mouth and knowing eyes.

Comes to welcome them even. Caroline's arrival seems to have softened Davina slightly (and maybe Klaus as well, though he tells himself he's just eager to be done with this meeting) and they manage to compromise on the stickiest points. He's certain they'll cross swords again, when it comes time to install Davina's works in the gallery, but that's weeks away, and Klaus will just have ample time to prepare.

And they'll be on his turf.

Caroline's circled back to the first painting that had caught her eye when Klaus approaches. He touches her arm, slides his fingertips down the smooth skin of her forearm, to get her attention.

"I like this one," she says decisively.

Klaus glances at it. He hadn't seen the appeal, but on second look there is something very Caroline about the colors. "Well, now's the time to buy. Davina's about to become the next big thing, thanks to yours truly and her prices will skyrocket accordingly."

Caroline shakes her head, seemingly regretful, "Nope, not in the budget. I just bought a new bed and those things aren't cheap."

"Did you now?" Klaus teases, setting a hand on the palm of her back and ushering her towards the door. "Do tell me more."

"Oh, so we're going right to the pervy innuendos? Good to know. But I thought it was time to upgrade from the cheap double I bought after college. It was getting pretty squeaky."

Klaus swallows hard, grits his teeth at the images, some pleasant some decidedly not, that her words plant in his head. "Good thing you no longer have a flatmate to be considerate of," he remarks lightly.

"It's mostly pretty great, I can't lie. And I have friends who are usually up for hanging out the odd time I get lonely. And Kol."

"He doesn't have a key, does he?" Klaus asks suspiciously, turning towards Caroline as they wait for the elevator. He has an inkling of where things are headed, and while he's game to repeat some parts of the weekend he and Caroline had spent together years ago certain things, like the constant interruptions, he'd like to skip.

She throws her head back and laughs, jabbing the down button. "He does, for emergency purposes. But I might have stolen it a couple of days back."

Klaus appreciates her forethought.

The doors open and the elevator car is mercifully empty when they enter it. Klaus waits for Caroline to press the door for the lobby, and for the doors to close, before he steps in front of her. He sets a hand on her waist, watches the slight widening of her eyes as he skims it around her back, drawing her in until there's little space between their bodies. "In the interest of full disclosure, I must tell you that I had a little chat with our good friend Enzo yesterday."

The sly little grin that crosses Caroline's face is not what he'd expected, "I know. He called me."

"Did he?" Klaus murmurs, settling her body more firmly against him, "And was he right? Is whatever little agreement you and Rebekah had now null and void?"

Caroline bites her lip, her eyes drifting away, "Sort of."

Klaus finds he's completely unwilling to settle for vagaries. He waits until she looks back at him. They're at eye level with her in heels and hers are resolved, "Elaborate, sweetheart. Please."

She shifts, but makes no move to leave the circle of his arms, her hands coming up to rest on his chest. "I kind of glossed over a lot of what happened when we slept together when talking to Rebekah back in college."

"Made it seem like a dirty fling, yes? I remember that being the plan."

She pokes him, likely a reprimand for the bitterness in his tone, "I maintain that it was a solid plan at the time."

Klaus could argue, but it's a decision made years in the past so he sees little point. He's more interested in the present, and the apparent about face Caroline's made. "And now? What's different now?"

Caroline shrugs, picking at the fabric of his shirt, "Some things aren't. My life's still here. Your life's still in New York. But I think about you sometimes."

It's not exactly a surprise, for all that Caroline's kept a careful distance between them. Sometimes she'd looked at him a little too long, a little too thoughtfully, more heatedly then she'd probably meant to. But it _is_ nice to hear. "Mmm, can't blame you. I do remember promising to be memorable."

That earns him a harsher poke, and an unimpressed huff, "Not like that, you jerk."

It might be a bit conceited buy Klaus is sure the look that he shoots her is incredulous. He'd been far from inexperienced, and he's not been celibate since. But the memories of his time with Caroline, how she'd moved and what she'd tasted like stay with him. And he's certain he's not alone in that.

"Okay, fine. Not _just_ like that," Caroline corrects, with a roll of her eyes, confirming his suspicions.

Klaus runs his hand up her back, traces the skin at the nape of her neck with his fingertips, "I keep my promises. But I'm curious, was I the best you've ever had, Caroline?"

She looks like she's giving it serious consideration, and Klaus is honestly a little offended at the decisive 'no' that falls from her lips. She laughs, taking in his expression, lifting up a hand to pat his cheek, "At the time? Yeah, you totally were. But I was only 21, Klaus. I've learned a few things since then. It was good because I knew you, _trusted_ you, but we only had a little time. There's something to be said for sex in a long term relationship, you know."

He feels a little stab of jealousy at how casually she says it, even as he privately resolves to bump himself back up to the top of whatever mental list Caroline keeps. This weekend if possible. And if not he's surer than ever that he'll have an opportunity in the future.

But first, they have things to sort out. "So what's this, then?" he asks, glancing down at her hands on him.

"It's whatever we want it to be. I want you. And I'm at a point where I can have you if you want me too. It's not casual because it's never _been_ casual. And who knows, maybe that weekend was a fluke and it'll be weird and awkward and then I can stop thinking about you. And maybe we'll manage to _just_ be friends."

"Do you really believe that?" Klaus asks skeptically. Because he certainly doesn't.

Caroline sighs, shakes her head. "Not even a little bit."

Klaus nods, feeling mollified, "So this weekend is what, a second appetizer?"

"If you want it to be. Otherwise we can just have dinner. Hang out. Keep it strictly platonic."

He glances down at their proximity, not something that could be mistaken for friendly, with a raised eyebrow, "I think it's a bit late for that."

"What's a little upright snuggling between friends? I practically had to carry Rebekah out of the bar a couple weeks ago."

"Ah yes. Was this before or after you fought about me?"

"After," Caroline replies easily. "I told her that whatever happens with you and me, whatever I feel for you, has nothing to do with me and her. Or you and her. And she's agreed to keep her opinions on the subject to herself. As much as she's able."

Klaus doesn't miss the use of the word _feel_. He's glad she'd used it so casually, thinks it a good sign. But he doesn't press. "I am curious as to how you managed _that_."

Caroline smiles, slow and devious, "She already felt bad about Enzo so I might have played that up. As my best male bud and roommate he was technically off limits. And she was pretty sneaky about it for a while. Total violation of girl code."

"I'm beginning to thing you've spent far too much time with us Mikaelsons. We've warped you."

Caroline scoffs, shoving him away as the elevator doors open, "Please. I was manipulating my Daisy Troop and racing past all the other girls to earn badges before I met any of you. I like to win. Always have, always will."

"I remember," Klaus says, reaching down and threading his fingers through hers. "It's why you still owe me a date, remember?"

She squeezes his hand, pulling him to the left, "What, this doesn't count?"

"No. If I recall correctly, and I know I do, the terms specified that I would _ask_ you to dinner. And in this instance I never asked, _you_ suggested. Therefore this doesn't count."

Caroline sighs, long and exaggerated, but Klaus doesn't miss the pleased smile on her face. "Whatever. You're still paying."

* * *

Dinner's fun, the place Caroline takes him too worthy of the raving she'd done about it. The woman at the hostess' stand had greeted Caroline by name, giving Klaus a not so subtle once over before she'd ushered them to a cozy booth in a quiet corner. She'd leaned in and muttered something too low for Klaus to catch, but Caroline had laughed, her color heightening, so Klaus had assumed the woman's comments were both about him, and highly complimentary.

He'd let Caroline order, and her picks had been delicious. They're lingering over dessert. Well, Caroline is. She'd offered to share but clearly hadn't actually wanted to so Klaus is content with finishing his drink and watching her devour the slice of dark chocolate cake in front of her.

They'd caught up and Klaus is attempting to convince Caroline that Davina Claire isn't nearly as nice as her diminutive appearance and sweet face make her seem. Caroline remains skeptical, "Um, she was adorable. The top was a little boho tragic, yes. But I'm sure she'll grow out of that. Hopefully."

"She was not adorable. She was a pit bull," Klaus sniffs. "With no idea what she was talking about."

Caroline licks chocolate sauce off of her spoon, and Klaus watches avidly, finds himself shifting in his seat at the sight. Caroline notices, smirking as she points the utensil at him, "As a sensitive artist type you should understand sensitive artist types, shouldn't you?"

"I'm not _sensitive_," Klaus denies. "Ask anybody."

"You can be," Caroline replies firmly. "When you choose to. How is _your_ painting going, by the way?" She leans forward, propping her elbow on the table. It's a subject she asks about fairly regularly, and Klaus usually dodges. Caroline's just about the only person who knows that he's picked up painting again and as far as he knows she's kept it to herself.

"It's… going," Klaus says slowly. He's got dozens of canvases in various stages of completion but he's yet to be happy with any of them. "I'm not actually sure if I know what's good anymore, to be honest."

Caroline's eyebrows furrow and she pushes her plate away, "Isn't that kind of your job?"

Klaus snorts derisively, "What's good and what sells isn't often the same thing, love. You just have to convince the right people that they _think_ something's good, and then all of their friends and hangers on are dropping obscene amounts of cash on whatever's trendy."

"So Davina? Not actually good, just marketable?" Caroline asks curiously.

"A little bit of both," Klaus admits. "I think she tries a bit too hard, if that makes sense? To be darker and more serious then she needs to be. But there is actual talent. Far more than some of the artists I've helped show successfully."

"That's a little depressing," Caroline notes, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

Privately Klaus agrees. Their waitress dropped off the check before he can formulate a response. Caroline digs her wallet out of her purse and Klaus raises an eyebrow at the offered credit card, "I thought I was paying?"

"I was kidding, Klaus. This is the 21st century. I can buy my own tacos."

He pushes it away, sliding his own into the leather folder, "And have you thinking I'm a terrible date? I don't think so."

She glares, but it's more playful then anything, as she puts her Visa away. "I already know you're a good date. And it has nothing to do with who covers the bill."

Klaus spies the waitress returning and he waits until she's left before he speaks, "Oh? Do tell. What have I done to convince you of my good date qualities?"

Caroline laughs, "Are you asking me for tips on how to pick up women right now? Because I'm not sure I'm cool with that."

"Not women," Klaus shoots back. "Just one in particular."

"Hmm," Caroline taps a fingertip to her chin, making a show of thinking it over. "I like that you didn't try to hog my cake."

Klaus chuckles, shaking his head, "I am well aware of the fact that you don't like to share food, love."

"A definite point in your favor. It usually takes guys awhile to figure that out. And let's see. I know that you can dance, which is always a plus. You've totally figured out the ideal cologne coverage. You laugh at my jokes, not that anyone with half a brain wouldn't. Because I am hilarious."

Klaus presses his lips together to keep from smiling, when Caroline looks at him pointedly, clearly waiting for him to crack and laugh. He's doing it solely to be contrary but it makes Caroline's smile brighter, "See? I like that too. You're not willing to let me walk all over you thinking it'll make it easier to get into my pants."

"You're not wearing pants," he points out.

Caroline's lips curve, her lashes lowering as she leans forward. Her voice is low, teasing when she speaks again, "Pants might not be the only thing I'm _not_ wearing, Klaus."

He stills, stunned by the abrupt turn the conversation had taken. Klaus swallows hard as Caroline shifts. She slides over so she's on his side of the booth, her thigh pressing against his. "It's one of the things I think about," she tells him quietly, her lips brushing his skin as she speaks. "Do you remember what you said to me in the cab that first night?"

Klaus nods, because _of course_ he does, his hand dropping to her thigh, tracing the skin above her knee. "That I'd get you off with my fingers in the backseat, the driver none the wiser? Watch your skin flush and your teeth sink into your lip as you struggle not to moan for me?"

She lets out a little hum that vibrates against his skin, and he lets his hand drift higher. Caroline parts her thighs obligingly, leaning back, "And I'm not saying I want that," she murmurs, "especially since there's cameras in most cabs. But I like the fantasy."

Klaus does too. He tilts his head so he can watch her, watch her tongue peeking out to wet her lips, her breath coming out slightly too fast as his hand glides further underneath her skirt. She's looking past him and Klaus doesn't like that, wants her full attention, as hot as the idea of doing this in public is. So he brushes his fingertips against her, just high enough to confirm that Caroline had been telling the truth, that she's wearing nothing under her dress. He enjoys the little gasp she lets out, the way she squirms when he touches her, before pulling his hand away.

She makes a noise in protest, trying to trap his hand with her thighs, but Klaus is faster. He kisses her slow and lazy as a distraction, his hand on her neck keeping her close, until her lips are clinging to his and she's got her hands fisted in his shirt. A throat clears behind them and Caroline pulls away, shifting back to her side of the table.

She's all the way on the other side of the booth by the time Klaus has signed the receipt, smoothing down her hair. It's piled on top of her head in some kind of knot, but little wisps have escaped, no match for the warm restaurant or the evening's humidity.

Klaus can't wait to take it down, have his hands wrapped in it.

Caroline catches his eye, her hand falling to rest on the table, "So, my place?" she asks, almost as if she expects him to refuse.

Klaus smirks, "My hotel is closer."

Caroline shakes her head in denial, "Nope, sorry. If I paid for a night for a hotel room I didn't need you can too. Plus you still owe me pancakes."

"I made pancakes!" Klaus protests.

"Belated pancakes, that I had to share, don't count. Plus, I just bought a brand new bed. It has to be better than the one at your hotel that holds the skin cells and fluids of hundreds of strangers trapped in the mattress."

He grimaces, momentarily disgusted by the mental image, "Was that necessary?"

Her expression is all sunny innocence as she hops out of the booth, leaning into him, her hand dropping to his belt, tugging until her hips press into his. He'd begun to harden while touching her in the booth, and he clenches his teeth to keep in a groan at the pressure of her body against where he's just beginning to ache for her. "Thought I'd help you with your not so little problem," she whispers impishly. She brushes her lips against his, her hand ghosting lower. Klaus tenses and he just feels her mouth just starting to pull into a smile. But then she's gone, walking towards the door, leaving him embarrassingly out of it considering how simple a touch it was.

She spins back when she's a few steps away, gesturing impatiently for him to get a move on.

He hurries to follow. Klaus knows better than to keep Caroline waiting.

* * *

Caroline's place isn't far so they decide to walk. Klaus is privately relieved, not quite trusting himself to be alone with her in the back of a cab, with her words from earlier still fresh in his mind, cameras or no cameras.

It's mostly silent, Caroline offering the odd direction. He's only been to her place a few times and always with either Rebekah or Kol. He doesn't touch her, save for the occasional brush of her arm against his as the walk. She sneaks glances at him occasionally though there's no trace of nerves this time. She seems eager, excited, and Klaus' heart begins to thrum in anticipation.

Their luck with elevators is sadly lacking this time and Caroline makes polite conversation with her neighbors while they ascend to her flat on the fifth floor. Klaus is introduced but doesn't bother to retain their names. He manages a polite nod when they exit and he trails Caroline as they make their way to the door.

She fumbles with her tiny bag (and how it's hard to find keys in a space so small Klaus isn't certain). Caroline stiffens for a moment when he steps up behind her, skimming his hand up her side, but relaxes into him when he drops a kiss on her shoulder, "Anything I can help you with, love?" Klaus asks innocently as he drags his mouth over her skin, up to her ear. Caroline's head tips to the side to give him more room. Klaus smiles against her skin, noting that her hands have stopped moving. He'd bet anything her eyes are closed. He plants another kiss just below her ear, darts his tongue out to taste her skin, relishing the little shudder she makes against him. "The door, Caroline," Klaus reminds her.

She seems to shake herself, begins muttering under her breath, finally unearthing her keys and getting them into the lock. She nudges him back, shoots a warning look over her shoulder, "Stop distracting me."

Klaus holds up his hands, moving back a step, "But it's ever so much fun."

He hears the lock click open but Caroline doesn't open the door. She turns, pressing her shoulders against the wood. She taps a finger against his chest, "But not the kind of fun I had planned. We're at my apartment this time. So I think it's only fair if I get to run things."

Klaus is equal parts amused (because it's so very Caroline to attempt a takeover, even in so personal an arena) and intrigued by this version of Caroline, more confident and sure of herself. He's not at all opposed to this evening being about her wants. But a quiet passive participant Klaus is not. "You didn't seem to have any problems with the way I _ran things_ the last time we did this."

She shrugs, not denying his claim, "Because I didn't. But when I said I'd thought about you I meant it, Klaus. And I fully intend to make some of those thoughts a reality." Caroline reaches behind her, turns the doorknob and backs into her apartment. Her tone turns coaxing, her eyes fixed on his lips, "I promise you'll like them _very_ much."

It's a promise Klaus is helpless to resist, following her into her apartment.

Caroline drops her bag on the table, unclasps her necklace and sets it down too. "I suppose I should offer you a drink, right?"

"We both know that's not why I'm here, love." Klaus toes off his shoes, reaches for Caroline but she smirks, dodging his hands.

She makes a disapproving noise, walking backwards, "You're a little young yet for short-term memory problems, aren't you?"

Klaus rolls his eyes, even as he keeps pace with her, "Age digs, really? I thought we were over that."

"_I've_ always been over that."

And Klaus honestly is too. The age gap remains the same but it's less important. It's not just that she's no longer in school, supports herself, and lives on her own. But it's in the way she carries herself, the insecurities she's managed to shake off. "As am I," he tells her firmly.

Caroline seems pleased, her sharp nod filled with satisfaction. She reaches out touches him, running her hands under his shirt. "Good." She stops abruptly, her hand flattening on his chest. She glances behind her and pivots them, and Klaus feels his legs bump into something. She pushes and Klaus takes the hint sitting down on a wide leather ottoman. Caroline lifts his shirt, the fabric bunching around her wrists, and Klaus helps her strip it off. He barely registers that she's tossed it behind her because Caroline sets her hands on his shoulders, and lowers herself on to his lap, knees on either side of his hips.

A position that Klaus has no complaints about, "I think I like your way, love," he remarks, setting his hand on her thighs.

She kisses him, instead of replying, her hands sliding up and tilting his head where she wants it. A nip of her teeth and Klaus opens his mouth to her seeking tongue almost too distracted by the taste of her to focus on the warm, firm skin underneath his palms.

Almost.

But his hands move up, relearning the feel of her, pulling her closer and rocking his lower half up into hers. Caroline pulls back with a moan, her eyes growing heavy lidded, legs widening as she grinds down. She seems to lose herself for several seconds and Klaus bites back a curse at the delicious pressure, watching her lashes flutter as she moves. He's shifted his hand, intent on touching her, but she stops and lifts herself off of him slightly, shifting back. "Again with the distracting," she admonishes breathlessly.

Caroline reaches back, and Klaus lifts his hands to span her waist, as her back arches away from him. She makes quick work of her shoes, pulling the zippers and tossing them aside before she stands.

And then she sinks to her knees.

Klaus sucks in a breath, his muscles locking in anticipation. "Caroline," he grits out.

She shoots him a sly little smile, leans forward to press a kiss to his chest, her hands wandering down his abdomen, feather light brushes that leave his muscles twitching. When she says his name it's practically a purr, "Klaus."

Her fingers make quick work of his belt, and the fastenings of his jeans, and he lifts his hips when she pulls. She gets his boxers and socks down in one go, sitting back on her heels to look at him when she's pushed everything to the side, biting her lip and shifting restlessly. Like she can't decide what she wants to do first.

It's déjà vu, even if the positions are reversed. And Klaus doesn't know if he's ever felt quite this naked. "I seem to remember letting you keep your dress, love."

Caroline grins, even as she shuffles forward, easing between his legs. "At least I'm not asking you to hook your leg over a chair arm."

"I'm not that flexible." The last word comes out like a gasp, because she's wrapped her fist around the base of him, and sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. She doesn't tease him, her cheeks hollowing around his length immediately, tearing a groan from him. Her hands work in tandem, pumping and rolling and his legs are shaking, his hands clenched around the edge of the cushions, as he tries to hold on and not embarrass himself, in short minutes. But it's so good, the heat and the little noises of enjoyment she's making, the faint bite of her nails on his thigh.

She pulls back, when he's just on the edge, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. This time when he says her name it's panted syllables and a complaint.

Her hands are still working his cock, too gently now, and her head dips forward. "Unzip my dress," she requests, voice husky.

Klaus swallows hard, and reaches out, clumsily searching for the tab at the back of her neck. He finally grasps it and leans forward to pull it down. He lets out a hoarse grunt when she licks him again, tongue flicking over the head, reaching down and unhooking her bra.

He wants to whine when she pulls away this time, but she's stripping off her dress and flinging her bra aside. And the sight of her, all that bare skin, her nipples tight and lips wet, isn't something he can complain about. It's right out of the fantasies he's never stopped having about her.

"Come here," he grits out, intent on pulling her into his lap again, wrapping those long legs around his hips. But Caroline shakes her head in refusal, as stubborn as ever. Klaus tries a little enticement, "Did I do nothing for you in these dirty thoughts you've been having? I find that hard to believe. I want to touch you, Caroline."

Caroline laughs and Klaus shudders as the puffs of air tease his sensitive skin, "Oh you _definitely_ did. And I'm sure you _will_. But first…"

And then she's got her lips wrapped around him, taking him fast and deep and Klaus' teeth grind together to keep from shouting. She's merciless, sucking hard and rasping her tongue over a place that has him shaking. It takes her no time at all to shove him back to the edge, and then over it, her name coming out a garbled mess when he tries to warn her. She hums around him, swallowing as he comes, and Klaus' eyes close as he breathes through it, skin hot and tight, ripples of sensation arcing through his limbs.

She makes a pleased little noise when she pulls back, and Klaus' eyes slit open to look at her. He offers her a hand and she takes it this time, climbing to her feet. Her hands run through his hair as his mouth presses into her stomach. "I believe this is the part where you stutter out an awkward thank you," Caroline jokes.

Klaus smiles, nipping at her belly button before rolling his head back to look at her, "Would you accept a more physical expression of gratitude, love?"

She pretends to think about it and Klaus shifts up, rubbing his lips over her nipple before taking it between his teeth, running his fingers down the line of her spine. Her nails dig into his scalp, a moan spilling from her lips as she pushes more of her breast into his mouth.

"Bedroom," she clips out, taking a reluctant step back.

But Klaus can't wait that long. "Later," he murmurs, gripping her hips and setting her down on the arm of the chair behind him. He's ducking down before she can protest, pushing her thighs open and swiping his tongue through her folds. She curses, but her leg lifts, foot rising to plant on the seat, offering him more, one of her arms reaching back to help her stay balanced.

It's all the invitation Klaus needs, and he's soon got two fingers buried inside of her and is teasing her clit with the point of his tongue.

He's sure Caroline will have something to say about this later, about the fact that he's distracted her once again. But Klaus is convinced that she'll forgive him. He'll merely offer to explore the next dirty thought on her list. Looks forward to it, since the first one was such a delight.

* * *

They make it to her bed eventually and Klaus has to admit that it is exceptionally nice. And a small part of him derives some satisfaction from the idea that he's the first man to be invited into it.

Klaus has no idea what time it is, how long they've been drifting. He'd not slept, not properly, mind too active. Caroline's been breathing evenly against him and when she shifts, curling her leg over his thighs, he's easily nudged into alertness. His cock stirs, very interested in beginning round three, particularly when she stretches against him, her grip on his side firming as she wakes. He traces the nape of her neck, and Caroline's lips part on a sigh, "Mmm," she mumbles. "Hi."

Klaus finds himself smiling down at her, as she pushes her tangled hair from her face. She'd taken it down for him earlier, straddling his stomach while he'd played with her nipples. "Hello, love. Sleep well?"

Caroline fits herself more snugly against him, her lips finding her shoulder, "Well enough. What time's your flight?"

His good mood dips with the reminder that this is just temporary, another interlude before they go back to separate lives. "Six," he tells her. "On Sunday. Which gives us what, thirty-eight, forty hours this time?"

Caroline doesn't look any happier at the reminder, face creasing with a hint of distress. "I'm not sure exactly what time it is but that sounds about right."

"Wonderful," Klaus finds himself muttering, the single word hard and bitter.

Caroline stiffens next to him, begins to pull away. "You're pissed. I'm sorry. Maybe this was a bad idea. And I know it was my bad idea but I just…"

Klaus moves instinctively, not letting her get far. He wraps an arm around her waist, rolling over her. He balances on his forearms above her, "Hey, no. I'm not angry with you, Caroline. And this isn't a bad idea. It's a fantastic idea."

"As mine usually are," she jokes, a small smile curling her lips.

He brushes his mouth over the corner of hers, at the small dimple that's formed. "I knew exactly what I was doing when I followed you back here. I knew I'd have to go, that the timing's still awful. But I'm surer than ever that it won't always be. That whatever _this_ is it's real even if we can't label it right now."

She looks at him for a long while, considering. But her body relaxes under his, her thighs spreading to accommodate him as he lets his weight settle against her.

He's just about to kiss her, to untangle her from the sheets so he can see her, chase away any doubts about how much he wants to be here with her, but her next words give him pause. "Eighteen months."

Klaus pulls back a bit, blinking in confusion.

"Eighteen months," Caroline repeats. "Give or take… let's say three. Until I'm done in Chicago. I've got my eye on a position in our New York branch and I think I can do it in…"

"Eighteen months," Klaus finishes, understanding dawning along with a little thrill of excitement, growing warmth.

"Exactly."

She pulls him down, fitting her mouth to his, as her hands drift down his back. Klaus sinks into the kiss, into the feel of her skin, even as the weight of her words continues to reverberate.

Caroline's been a thought in the back of his mind for years already, a possibility that he'd never been willing to let go of. He's never had anything but his gut feeling that they'd find their way, in some vague and distant time and place. But he's got a time frame now, and even if it's not exactly soon, it's a fraction of the length of time he's been waiting.

Klaus can handle eighteen months.

He jolts when her nails dig into his lower back, pulling back to look at her questioningly. Caroline wraps a leg around his hip and pushes, shoving him over onto his back. "You seem a little distracted," she tells him, throwing a leg over his hips and shoving the blanket aside. She leans down, licks at his collarbone, and then moves up. Klaus' neck arches back making way for her soft kisses and gentle nips. "It's kinda rude," she tells him playfully, when her lips are hovering over his.

He sits up, and her fingers splay on his abdomen, a little appreciative murmur coming from her, before she scratches lightly. "So sorry, love. How can I acquit myself?"

Caroline reaches for his hand, draws it down between them and Klaus is more than willing to run with her suggestion, sliding his fingers through the wet heat of her, watching her face as her hips roll in time with his strokes to her clit.

"That's it, Caroline. Do you like that?"

"More," she demands even as her head falls back as he slips a finger inside of her. Klaus bites back a curse watching as she brings a hand up to toy with her nipple, the other fisted in his hair.

She comes on his hand, beautiful in her abandon, all flushed skin and needy moans. Klaus sucks the taste of her from his fingers as he pushes inside, past her fluttering muscles with a groan. He's always surprised at how good she feels clenched around him, how hot and tight and perfect. He wonders if it'll ever stop being a surprise, even as he sort of doubts it.

Coherent thought is soon beyond him as Caroline begins to move, a slow slide of her hips up and a quick thrust down that has him pushing up for more, chasing his high even as he watches her reach for hers. He's greedy, his hands running over her smooth skin, dampened by their exertions. For the feel of her, the way she moves against him.

Klaus might have a timetable now, an idea of when he can have this all the time, if things go as he's planned. But he doesn't know if he'll get _this_ again until then. So he hoards the memories, the sensations. The tastes and scents and the sounds that Caroline makes, the hoarse exhalation of his name from her swollen lips. Just in case they're all he'll have to sustain him.

* * *

**Up Next:** A Birthday!


	19. Oct - Caroline: Age 25, Klaus: Age 32

**Notes:** Yikes, this one was rough! I started it more than a few times and this is the final result. There's a bit in here that has been nagging me forever so hopefully it works. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and those who've expressed interest! I realize that the length between updates was lengthy, especially considering how rapidly I posted the last 5 chapters, but that's just how my brain rolls.

**Caroline: Age 25, Klaus: Age 32 (October)**

Klaus calls permission to enter in response to the sharp rapping on his door, eyes on his laptop. He pays Lucien no mind as the other man strolls in and throws himself into one of Klaus' guest chairs. He's finishing up a few final things before he leaves for the weekend and he knows that Lucien's already done his tasks, is only hanging around waiting on Klaus. They're set to meet Marcel and Enzo and probably Kol, if he's made it to the city already, for drinks in half an hour. Lucien heaves a noisy sigh and Klaus glances up curiously. Lucien's expression is set to disappointment but he's smirking, putting Klaus on guard. "What is it?" he asks warily.

Lucien slouches down in his seat, "You've been holding out on me and I am quite upset. And here I thought we've become _such_ good friends."

Klaus wracks his brain for a moment, comes up short. But then odd tangents aren't exactly unheard of where Lucien's concerned. "I haven't any idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the pretty young thing with the legs who just showed up. She looked a bit chilly but I'm not one to complain about such a view."

Klaus closes his laptop, and pushes back from his desk, a ball of anticipation growing. He strives to seem unconcerned, leery of giving Lucien anything to latch on to. "Did she give you a name? I'm not expecting anyone."

"Mmm, what was it again?" Lucien drawls. His brows furrow, head rolling back to stare up at the ceiling in feigned concentration. "Pretty name, that I remember. Something with a 'C'…"

Klaus' hands clench around the edge of his desk but otherwise he forces himself to remain calm. He was well aware that Caroline would be in town, they'd spoken two days ago. It's her birthday on Monday and both she and Kol were visiting for the weekend to celebrate. Rebekah had claimed Caroline for a girl's night tonight, had insisted that no brother's or boyfriends or men in general were allowed. Klaus hadn't expected to see Caroline until tomorrow. "Caroline?" he questions lightly.

Lucien snaps his fingers, "Yes! That was it. Why have I not met that lovely little morsel? Is she single?"

"She lives in Chicago," Klaus tells him, ignoring his latter question. "And she's _far_ too good for you."

"My favorite type of woman!" Lucien crows cheerfully, pushing himself to his feet. He turns towards the door but Klaus speeds passed him and cuts him off before he reaches it. "If you value your life," Klaus says evenly, "you'll leave immediately."

If anything that only seems to heighten Lucien's amusement. "Oh, really? How _interesting. _And I note you didn't answer my question about her relationship status. Sore subject?" he tips his head to the side, the picture of faux concern.

Klaus feels his eyes narrowing, his jaw clenching, wants to kick himself for losing his composure to a degree that Lucien will absolutely note. And likely use in the future. Ad nauseam. "I don't believe she's seeing anyone."

Though he cannot be entirely sure. He and Caroline haven't seen one another since his business trip over the summer though they've been in contact with greater frequency than ever before. Texts and emails have become phone calls, and those calls have grown in length. He thinks she would have mentioned a boyfriend somewhere in there but he can't be entirely certain. Perhaps she'd avoid it, wouldn't want to potentially make things awkward with something like that hanging between them. Neither of them have mentioned the number months that have passed, how they've dwindled from the eighteen Caroline had named, but Klaus is very aware of them.

Lucien's grin in slow and speculative, "Excellent," he murmurs, watching Klaus carefully. "Might I trouble you for an introduction? Maybe even a good word about how handsome and charming I am?"

He's pushing his luck and he knows it, his manner gleeful and anticipatory. Klaus really needs to look into making different, less bothersome, friends. "You'll meet her tomorrow at the party Rebekah's throwing. The one I thought _Aurora_ was set to accompany you too?"

Lucien's face falls just for a moment but he shrugs amiably, "I'm fairly certain that we're off again and I'll be flying solo to your sister's little shindig."

"Fairly certain?" Klaus asks. Because that seems like something one should _know_.

"We didn't really get to talk it over but the picture frame she threw at my head was a clear indicator of her feelings on the matter, I thought."

Klaus blinks, digesting that. "Sounds like," he agrees. Lucien and Aurora had been together off and on for years, from what Klaus had gleaned. Had run into each other a few months back and quickly rekindled things. Their relationship seemed… volatile but Klaus wasn't privy to the particulars. He'd only met Aurora a handful of times, found her intense and a smidge too friendly, but Lucien had seemed happy to indulge her every whim.

"Yes, so you can see that I have a broken heart that needs soothing and why not try my luck with your little blonde friend? I won't even have to worry about running into her all over town all awkward-like after."

"Not happening," Klaus clips out, meeting Lucien's gaze steadily.

Lucien seems unbothered, a satisfied grin flitting across his face, "So you _do_ like this girl. Kol insisted that you were chock full of warm and fuzzies but I had my doubts. Can't wait to officially make her acquaintance."

Klaus grimaces, throwing open the door and resisting the urge to shove Lucien through it. He _knew_ he shouldn't have introduced Kol to Lucien. They were alike in all the most disastrous ways. "Remind me to maim my brother at some point this weekend. Later. Right now you're going to march past Caroline, smile politely, and leave the gallery. I'll catch up with you later."

"I'm not going to hold my breath on that one," Lucien replies knowingly. "You'd ditch the boys and I in a heartbeat, wouldn't you?"

"And you wouldn't in a similar situation?" Klaus fires back.

"Touché," Lucien says, inclining his head. He leaves without another word and Klaus follows closely not trusting Lucien overly much. He shoots one last smirk over his shoulder and Klaus braces himself for the worst as Caroline turns and smiles as they approach. "So sorry to keep you waiting," Lucien tells her genially. He gestures to Klaus with a long suffering air, "Had to tear that one away from his screen. He's so very dull these days. All work, work, work."

Caroline's gaze shifts to Klaus for a moment, her eyebrows rising in interest, "That's okay. I probably should have called first."

Klaus sees Lucien's mouth open and he cuts him off, just to be safe. "You're always welcome, love. Come back to my office? Lucien was just _leaving_."

He fixes the Lucien with a hard look, one that promises retribution should he choose to be difficult. Mercifully, he doesn't. "Ah yes, there's a bar and a drink calling my name. It was lovely to meet you, Caroline."

"You too," she echoes. Lucien nods at Klaus, with a final smirk and a mock salute, before leaving them be. Klaus would bet considerable amounts of money that Lucien will be blurting out every detail of the previous minutes, his introduction to Caroline and Klaus' reactions, to Marcel and Enzo and Kol shortly.

Klaus expects he'll be hearing all about it later.

He leads Caroline to his office, "Can I take your coat?"

Her eyes drift to the clock on the wall a considering twist to her lips, "Yeah, sure. I have more than an hour until I'm supposed to meet Bekah."

"I'm surprised she let you out of her clutches," Klaus jokes, as Caroline tugs off her scarf. "She was most insistent that she have you to herself tonight."

Caroline rolls her eyes, but she's smiling. "I managed to slip out while she was agonizing about her shoes. But Rebekah's always been possessive and she seriously lacks quality girl time these days. I've learned to deal with it. Plus she promised she'd found the best chocolate cake in the history of the world. How am I supposed to be mad about that?"

She's continued pulling off her outerwear and Klaus has a hard time tearing his eyes away when she hands him her coat. The red dress is short and the neckline cut in a deep v leaving Klaus wondering just what she's wearing underneath it. And very tempted to press his mouth to that soft patch of skin left bare between her breasts.

Regrettably, not something he can do in his office.

He forces himself to turn away, setting her things on the rack in the corner. He keeps his eyes carefully on her face when he turns back, gesturing for her to take a seat. "What brings you by?" Klaus asks.

It's only because he'd been watching her closely that he catches the brief flash of nervousness that flashes across Caroline's face before she hides it. "I kind of wanted to see you before tomorrow. I hope that's okay. It's just been months since… well, the last time. And the thought of doing it in front of Kol and Bekah and Enzo and whoever else will be at dinner tomorrow kind of weirded me out. I know they'll be watching, _judging_, and I didn't really want that. I figured we could get it out of the way now."

Klaus digests that, notes her hands twisting together in her lap. "Like I said," he tells her lightly, "you're _always_ welcome." Caroline relaxes, her smile growing, and she shifts slightly to face him as he takes the chair next to her. He's had similar thoughts, if he's being honest. Rebekah had tried to pry the details of his visit to Chicago out of him had stormed out in a huff when Klaus told her that it was none of her business. Kol's tried as well, more persistently, but since he also lives hundreds of miles away his attempts are easily brushed off and ignored. Klaus feels like he's come to know Caroline better over these last few months, more intimately. His siblings will likely note it regardless but perhaps it won't be as jarring if they settle into it a bit first, just the two of them. "How's work going?" he asks her. He knows she's recently been prompted from their phone conversations and that the new workload had taken some getting used to.

Caroline beams, "Really well. Exactly as I'd planned."

Klaus hides a smile at the Caroline-ness of that response, knowing she'd get peeved if he had to explain his reaction. "Glad to hear your schedule is intact, sweetheart."

"What about you?" she asks, letting her eyes drift around. "Your office is way fancier than mine," she nods to his glass-topped desk, "but that thing would drive me nuts. It must be a bitch to keep clean."

Klaus has never really thought about it. "Not my department, thankfully. And things are going very well. Do you remember Davina? Her show went fantastically, as I predicted. We've another one in the plan for January and she's frantically painting away. She's sent me photos and I think she's relaxed a bit and her work is better for it."

"That's great! I really did like her."

"And I remain a little offended by that given how little she likes me."

Caroline laughs brightly, "You'll survive, I'm sure." She tips her head and her tone turns coaxing, "And _your_ painting? Still at it? Anything you'd be willing to show me?"

Klaus drums his fingers on the arm of his chair, considers his response. "Perhaps," he allows.

Caroline groans, and he imagines she's displeased with the vagueness. "Come on. Not being pushy when you talk about it on the phone is so freaking hard. I have seriously considered pulling a Kol and breaking into your apartment. I could totally get my hands on either his keys or Bekah's. And at least one of your doormen must remember me and would let me slip by with a little bribery and/or flirting. I was thinking cupcakes and a slutty top."

"I think pizza would be more effective."

The look she shoots him is exasperated. "Noted. Or you could just show me. One teeny little thing. Save me the trouble of committing crime. My mom would be horrified if she knew I was considering it, you know."

Klaus decides to tease her, just a little more. "Well, in the interest of not scandalizing the good sheriff I suppose I could."

Her eyes widen in surprise and she leans forward, "Seriously? The mom card worked? I totally wasn't expecting it to be that easy."

Klaus breathes out a laugh, "Oh, it's not. Since you were ever so insistent that I not buy you anything for your birthday I decided to cheat and make you something. But sadly you're going to have to be patient."

Caroline's mouth drops open and her reply is indignant, "What? That's not fair! You can't just dangle that in front of me!"

"It's not your birthday until next week, is it? Presents will have to wait." Klaus leans back and attempts his very best angelic demeanor.

Caroline quite obviously is _not_ buying it. He watches as she thinks, assumes she's trying to work out a favorable tactic from the shifts in expression. Unfortunately, she's out of luck. He has every confidence that she _could_ persuade him to hand over her gift early. But he'd packed it up shipped it to her apartment in Chicago yesterday. He tells her as much and she throws up her hands in frustration, "Ugh, you are the worst! That's going to bug me all weekend now."

"A little anticipation never killed anybody," Klaus says mildly, hiding a smile once more.

Caroline huffs incredulously, "Have you met me?"

"Several times," Klaus deadpans.

She glares, but it's half-hearted. "Cute. Can I at least have a hint?" Caroline wheedles.

Klaus mulls it over. In truth mailing her gift had been partially about his own nerves. He'd not shown a thing to another soul in so long that the idea of busting that bubble was one that made him a touch uneasy. He knew Caroline well, would be able to see through any attempts she made to spare his feelings if she hated what he'd painted. Plus the piece he'd sent meant something and he knew that Caroline was smart enough to get that and he didn't want her to be forced into an immediate response.

Even if there was no way that she would grasp his _entire_ purpose with the gift since she was technically only getting part one of it as a birthday gift.

Klaus hoped that part two would suffice as a house warming gift in thirteen months or so.

He'd gotten the idea just before Davina's show in the midst of an argument with the petulant artist. He'd wanted the cityscape Caroline had been fond of to be displayed but she'd insisted it didn't fit the theme. At one point she'd planted her hands on her hips asked him what his issue was. "If you like it so much you buy it!" Davina had snapped before whirling away.

The comment had taken Klaus aback, long enough that Davina had been able to escape even though they had work to do. He'd muttered some not so nice things and had turned away. But the painting in question had caught his eye, Davina's words ringing in his head.

And he'd ended up buying it, ignoring Davina's pointed amusement and wry commentary while they'd negotiated and not questioning the price even though she was definitely gouging him. He could afford it and he was reasonably certain the work's value would grow, not that he intended to sell it.

It would be a gift, after all.

It was sitting neatly in storage, carefully packaged to avoid damage. Caroline had liked it, that day in the studio and Klaus knew she'd come to love Chicago. He thought she'd appreciate the painting as a reminder of the years she'd spent there once she moved to New York.

His own painting had nagged at him for a week before he'd started it. Cityscapes weren't something he'd had much practice in and he'd spent a long time on the outline, worried that the proportions would be off. He'd seriously considered picking another skyline, thinking the one outside his apartment far too presumptuous. But the idea of working from a photo didn't appeal. And, in truth, Klaus wanted Caroline to recognize the buildings. Think of him when she looked at it, remember the things they'd already shared and wonder at the possibilities of what could be.

He did every time he hung up the phone so Klaus thought it was only fair.

She's watching him expectantly, her foot jiggling impatiently. "Come on, Klaus. Give me something here. Is it people? Are you finally coughing up those dirty drawings you claim to have done of me?"

Klaus grins, "Claim? Who's claiming? I'll have you know I added more to my collection over the summer. And as for your hint yes there are people in the painting but they are not the focus of it."

He sees Caroline struggling, wonders which part of his answer she'll choose to address. He's not surprised that her curiosity about her gift wins though he suspects she'll come back to the rest another time. Likely when she thinks his guard is down. "People I know?" she presses.

"Doubtful."

"What do you mean 'doubtful?'"

"I don't know every single person you know, do I?" Klaus explains reasonably. "But I doubt you'd know them."

She's about to pepper him with another question, the look on her face letting Klaus know she finds his answers highly unsatisfactory. But he shakes his head. "Now, I do believe that's three questions which I for one think is more than generous."

She makes a protesting noise and Klaus stands, offering his hand to help her to her feet. "I'm pretty certain I know what restaurant you're supposed to meet Rebekah at and it's not far from here. How about I walk you there and buy you a drink while you wait for her?"

She takes his hand grudgingly, a slight frown on her face, but she sounds resigned. "You're going to choose now to do that annoyingly stubborn thing, aren't you? Keep changing the subject?"

"I am," Klaus confirms as he pulls her up. The boots she's wearing put them eye to eye and hers are narrowed though he thinks she's fighting to seem more annoyed than she actually is, biting her lip to avoid smiling. He can't resist letting his hands linger, running them up her forearms and keeping her close, and Caroline makes no move to shake him off.

"I can still try my hand at sneaking in," she threatens him playfully, leaning in so they're lightly pressed together. "Kol's staying with you this weekend, right? He'd totally help me."

An accurate assessment. Klaus attempts to discourage her, "Ah, but I packed up most everything to clear out the guestroom for him. And I'm afraid I don't have much planned for this weekend. I don't know how you'd expect to sneak into my bedroom while I'm in my flat."

That apparently peaks her interest. "No plans?" she questions. "I thought your work friend was just trying to be a dick but maybe not? Are you really all work these days?"

He slides his fingers down to encircle her wrist, strokes over her pulse point with his thumb. "If there's something you want to know just _ask_, Caroline."

They're close enough that he can hear her inhale, feel the slight tremor of nerves that wracks her as she lets it go. "Are you seeing anyone, Klaus?" Caroline blurts out.

He's enormously pleased that she'd asked, and that she's evidently invested in the answer. He thinks it deserves a direct answer. "I am not. Are you?"

"No." Caroline shakes her head ruefully, "I'm pretty much all work too. Kol won't stop nagging me about it. It'd be sweet if he weren't so obnoxious with the cracks about my lady parts drying up."

"Charming," Klaus mutters darkly, adding that particular offense to Kol's list. "Is your overtime at least proving fruitful?" He recalls she'd said 'give or take' when she'd discussed her timeline. Klaus has no objections to it being shortened.

"I think so."

"I'm glad."

They share a smile and Klaus contemplates closing the distance between them, eyes dropping absently to her glossy lips. She speaks before he can make a decision, "Do you want to have lunch on Sunday?" Caroline asks. "I can probably rope Enzo into distracting Rebekah for the afternoon."

Klaus agrees immediately, already plotting on how he'll deal with Kol. It should be easy enough to convince Kol to go out for a few more drinks after Caroline's birthday dinner at Rebekah's tomorrow. If he plies his brother with enough bourbon he'll easily sleep away the day. And, as a bonus, Klaus will be gone and won't have to deal with Kol's whining about being hungover. It was a small punishment but Klaus would work on something bigger.

Caroline's relaxed slightly, not so tense under his hands. "I'll let you pick the place. Since you know the area way better than I do."

"Alright. But I'd like to note that this still does not fulfill the terms of our bet, love. You're still on the hook for that dinner date."

Caroline laughs softly, extricating herself from his hold and going for her coat. "Noted. And you're nuts if you think I'm going to argue about that."

"You do like arguing," Klaus notes, going around his desk to dig out his keys.

She snorts, shoots him an incredulous look as she buttons her coat, "Maybe. But come on. Does it seem like we ever have a shortage of things to argue about?"

Klaus supposes she has a point. Neither of them is lacking in opinions or shy about expressing them. And he's well aware that Caroline genuinely enjoys pushing his buttons, seeking a reaction. He can't deny that he does the same. It's never boring and Klaus very much likes the look of her when she's fired up and enjoys her wit when it's sharp and quick. It's been that way for years and he can't imagine it ever changing.

Doesn't think he'd want it to.

They chat about what Rebekah has planned for the evening and the next as they leave the office and make their way through the gallery space. They take bets on whether the dinner she's planned to make will succeed or if they'll end up eating take out. Klaus is leaning towards Thai but Caroline thinks Enzo will be a calming influence and dinner won't be a total disaster.

She'd always been the optimistic type.

Klaus holds the door to the gallery open for her, and Caroline strolls through. She nods to the left, "That way, right? I Google mapped it before I came here."

Klaus grins, "Of course you did, love. Sure you don't want to take a cab? I can't imagine those shoes are all that comfortable."

She shifts her weight, seems to consider it. "No, I'll be fine. It's nice out. Might as well take advantage."

Caroline threads her fingers through his when he's beside her and Klaus almost stops walking at the absent gesture, how easily she does it. He manages to recover, falling into step with her. She turns her head to look at him, "So real talk, how good is this cake Rebekah's promised me?"

"I've never had it. I'm not much for cakes and things."

"Right. Have I told you lately how wrong you are about that?" Caroline asks sweetly, her hand squeezing his for a moment.

Klaus smirks, "Not lately."

Caroline, of course, takes that as permission to launch into an attempt to convince him he's wrong. Her free hand gesticulates wildly but Klaus keeps a hold of the other, only speaks up when he needs to fuel her passionate defense of all things dessert-like, content to listen to her rant as they walk down the street.

It's easily the most fun he's had in months.


	20. Dec - Caroline: Age 26, Klaus: Age 33

**Notes: **And here's a new chapter! Another short time jump. Enjoy and I'd love to hear your thoughts!

**Caroline: Age 26, Klaus: Age 33 (December – New Year's Eve)**

Klaus pulls himself off the couch when he hears the knock on his door. He's been expecting Caroline, had even offered to meet her at the train station but she'd refused, insisting that it didn't make sense for _both_ of them to have to fight through the rush of travelers. Rebekah and Enzo are throwing a party tonight, the first since they'd moved in together, and Caroline is set to be a surprise guest. Klaus has been threatened with dire consequences if he let on that she was going to be in town tonight. He's got his suspicions about _why_ Bekah's not allowed to know Caroline's in New York and ordinarily he'd be wary about her reaction to being kept in the dark. However, if he's correct about what's going to happen tonight Klaus is fairly certain that Bekah will be too busy fawning over a flashy engagement ring to notice that a secret had been kept from her.

At least until she wants attempt to blackmail Klaus into something. He's going to assume it will be wedding related.

He's smiling when he opens the door, both to put her at ease (he's planning to grill Caroline to see if his suspicions are, in fact, correct. Kol's at Enzo and Bekah's playing a distraction and is doing his best to annoy the truth out of Enzo but, according to his recent texts, having little luck) and because he's missed her presence over Christmas and is eager to see her. Caroline returns it when he opens the door, pink cheeked and dusted with snow. She wiggles her fingers in a wave and brushes passed him, dragging her suitcase behind her, "Hey, Klaus. Thanks for letting me hang out."

"Anytime," Klaus tells her. "How were your holidays, love?"

"Good!" Caroline strips out of her coat as she talks, setting her outerwear on his coat tree. "Kind of boring, but in a good way. Your family is far more entertaining. I ate approximately three hundred cookies and watched a ton of Christmas movies. Yours?"

Klaus shuts the door behind her, throws the lock. He tips his head towards the living room and Caroline leaves her bag by the couch before she flops on to it. "I could have used a little boring, truth be told," he confesses.

Caroline's laugh is bright, "I bet. Cramming Kol and Henrik in here for a week must have made you pretty murder-y."

An understatement. His brothers had bickered _constantly_, about everything from what to watch on television to where to go during the days when nothing was planned with the family. The fight regarding who would occupy the guest room and who would be stuck with the couch was brought up and resettled each day. Often with accompanying contests and bets. Truly, Kol's ability to regress in age was something to marvel at. "It's a miracle that Kol will survive to see the New Year," Klaus tells Caroline as he sits, smiling when she laughs again. "I almost wish I'd taken on Finn and Sage and their little one. From what I've seen his table manners are superior to Kol's, he eats far less than Henrik, and I doubt he'd have broken my lamp."

Caroline snorts, "Probably not. Does the baby even walk yet?"

"Not quite. Though apparently watching him attempt the feat is meant to be fascinating."

"Someone's not going to make the cut for uncle of the year," Caroline sing songs mockingly.

Klaus doesn't deny it, "A tragedy. Though I suppose it would have been worse. Elijah drew the short straw, was forced to host Aunt Dahlia _and_ mother and Greg."

Klaus can only imagine how awkward breakfast was around _that_ table.

He catches the face Caroline makes, though she makes an effort to smooth it quickly. He can still hear the trepidation in her next question, "Will Aunt Dahlia be attending the party tonight?"

"No, thankfully. She flew out yesterday."

Caroline looks relieved, "Good. Her input would _so_ not be needed tonight."

"Yes, I imagine her gleefully inquiring if Rebekah was pregnant would put a damper on the engagement excitement."

"Exactly," Caroline says with a nod. And then she immediately claps a hand over her mouth, eyes going wide in horror.

Klaus grins, triumphant, "So nice to have my suspicions confirmed. Don't worry, love. I'll put on my very best surprised face when Enzo pops the question."

"Ugh," Caroline grumbles, shooting him a disgruntled look. "I can't _believe_ I fell for that. I can't believe you tricked me! Rude, Klaus. You'd better…"

"I won't say anything," Klaus assures her and her severe glare softens. "I will act perfectly natural and not breathe a word to either Kol or Henrik when they return."

"It took forever to find a ring I know Bekah would like. And I have been helping Enzo plan this for weeks."

"I assumed as much. Trust me, Caroline. I will keep my mouth shut."

She eyes him with a small amount of suspicion before she settles in her seat. "Fine. I believe you. When are you expecting them back?"

"An hour or so. I'll order dinner when they get here."

"Do you mind if I shower before they do? I imagine it'll make things easier."

"Most likely," Klaus agrees. "You can use my bathroom. I've not checked but I'd imagine the guest bath is less than pristine after Kol and Henrik have shared it for the better part of a week."

Caroline's nose wrinkles in disgust, "Boys are so gross."

"Offensive," Klaus drawls. "But I will force them to clean up before we leave tonight so you can sleep without wanting to scrub every surface in the room."

Caroline's quiet for a long moment, head tipping to the side as she appears to mentally debate something with herself. "Or… I could just sleep in your room."

Klaus blinks, shocked. While things between he and Caroline have relaxed in the last few months, neither minding when the tone of their conversations leans suggestive or flirty like they once had been careful to avoid, they've never explicitly discussed the change. A blunt proposition of bed sharing was unexpected.

Though it wasn't exactly unwelcome.

"And I'm not saying we _do_ anything. Since your brother's are going to be here and I do not want to scar Henrik for life. Or deal with whatever Kol would say if he heard anything sex noise-ish."

"Not confident in your ability to keep quiet, sweetheart? I'm flattered."

"Oh please," Caroline shoots back. "I might be louder than you but you always had a good time."

Not something Klaus can deny. "I think 'good time' is a rather tepid statement, actually."

Caroline seems satisfied with that response, "So it would just be sleeping. Kol will still be a dick but that's inevitable. And it's not like your family doesn't already _know_ that there's something between us."

That was certainly true. He'd long since mentioned that his mother had broached the subject of Caroline and neither Kol nor Rebekah was shy about mentioning it. They've certainly done so in front of Henrik.

"Unless that's not cool with you," Caroline adds, "or maybe you're seeing someone? I assumed you would have said something because of well… everything, not that you owe me an explanation because we're not really a _thing_, but…"

She's begun to fidget, apparently taking his silence as a rejection, and Klaus reaches out, pushing down her shaking leg to stall the tapping of her foot. He lets his hand linger, shifts a little closer on the sofa. He'll make it clear that he has no objections to sharing his bed with Caroline. First, he decides to clear something up, "I am _not_ seeing anyone and I _would_ have mentioned it. Caroline, we speak nearly every other day. Do you really think I'd not have told you of a significant other?"

She bites her lip, eyes falling from his, "Like I said, you don't owe me anything. And I don't want you to feel like you do."

"I don't," Klaus says firmly. "Obligation has never been a factor, love."

Caroline smiles, visibly relaxing, turning and tucking her leg underneath her. "I know that. Intellectually at least. But sometimes my brain gets overruled by the little voice that tells me what an idiot I was for putting the brakes on things so hard."

"Was?" Klaus presses, latching on to Caroline's use of the past tense. It might be a slip but he finds he's hopeful it's deliberate.

Caroline shrugs, but she's watching him carefully and Klaus can see the nonchalance is feigned. "I've just been thinking that maybe some of my issues about long distance relationships aren't as big and scary as I thought they were."

A piece of the puzzle falls into place, "Ah, so the good sheriff finally confessed about her boyfriend, did she?"

Caroline's jaw drops, her eyes grow accusatory and her hand flies out. She shoves him, knocking him into the arm of the sofa. Klaus laughs as he straightens up. He probably should have eased into that a little better. Caroline did not like to be anything but the first to know things. "You _knew_?!" she exclaims. "And you didn't _tell_ me?!"

Klaus holds up his hands, attempts to pacify her. In truth, he had debated telling her but had ultimately decided that it would be best if Caroline heard the whole story from Liz. "Your mother asked me not to, sweetheart. Said that she wanted to tell you herself. In person. Promised she'd do it the next time she saw you."

She crosses her arms, her eyes narrowing "_How_ did you know?"

"Complete coincidence. I stopped by to visit my mother during that business trip I had to D.C. last month. I told you about it, remember?" Caroline nods grudgingly, gestures for him to continue. "I stopped by The Grill, your mother was there with a gentleman I didn't recognize. She was, of course, forced to introduce me when I went over to say hello."

"Of course," Caroline sniffs, though she seems slightly mollified. Her fingers begin to drum on her knee and her curiosity quickly wins out over her desire to maintain her annoyance, "What was he like? My mom _really_ talked him up and my google stalking has turned up nada. So far."

Klaus presses his lips together to keep from smiling, certain Caroline would not take it well. "He seemed perfectly nice, love. Polite, well spoken, looked at your mother as if he adored her. I think you'll find him completely unobjectionable."

He can tell Caroline is not convinced. "We'll see," she replies, clearly dubious.

Klaus can't help needling her a bit, certain she'd do the same if the opportunity presented itself, "Didn't you want your mother to date? I am certain that you said something to that effect several years ago."

"I hate that you remember everything sometimes."

"That's a lie and you know it, sweetheart."

Caroline sighs, exasperated, and slouches back into the couch, throwing her hands up, "I know, I know. And she _does_ seem happy. I just thought I'd get to vet the guy, you know? Not have news of a rando from the internet sprung on me after our traditional _Elf _rewatch."

Klaus refrains from pointing out that there likely wouldn't have been a good time for Luz to have told her. He does still want to revisit her words about long distance relationships and sees no benefit to _really_ pissing her off. "Do you really think your mother didn't do her own research?"

She glares at him though there's little heat in it, "_Must_ you be so annoyingly reasonable?"

"It's a gift," Klaus deadpans, nudging her with his elbow.

Caroline cracks a reluctant smile, "They're going to come to Chicago in a couple weeks."

"So you can interrogate him properly?"

"Yep."

"I'm sure your mother will be proud. And embarrassed."

"Only fair," Caroline notes. "She gave literally every boyfriend I've ever had some serious third degree. I'm pretty sure that more than a few boys were afraid to even _attempt_ to ask me out in high school."

Entirely their loss, in Klaus' opinion. He's about to say so but Caroline shakes her head. "And we've gone _way_ off topic. I was thinking that it says something that my workaholic mother can make a long distance thing work. Did you know she's going on a _year_ with this guy?"

"I hadn't actually." He makes a mental note to corner his mother at some point and ask her some questions. He's certain she would have been privy to Liz Forbes' new relationship and she might have some information that would put Caroline more at ease.

"And things are kind of different for me than they were coming out of graduate school," Caroline continues. "I don't really have to prove myself all the time now. I am _great_ at my job and they know it."

"I take it your eighteen month plan is still intact?" Klaus asks, making no effort to hide his interest.

Caroline beams, "It sure is. Assuming I continue to kick ass, and I _will_, I'll be relocating in under a year. So I figure we could maybe try an actual date. And then more dates, assuming that first date goes well. That way if things crash and burn spectacularly we can get over the awkwardness before we have to see each other on the regular."

He ignores her uncharacteristic pessimism, certain it's just a joke to mask the last of her nerves. "Are you asking me out, love? Isn't that my line?" Klaus teases. "You've never settled up on that old bet, if I recall correctly."

Caroline raises an eyebrow, "Are you seriously going to say no on that basis?"

"Of course not."

"The timing sucks," Caroline tells him, sounding apologetic. "Unfortunately, I booked my plane ticket before I talked myself into broaching this subject. I fly back tomorrow afternoon."

Klaus can agree that it's not ideal, but little about his relationship with Caroline has been. "A bit more of a wait isn't going to kill me. I'll check my schedule. See when I can travel to you for a weekend. This coming weekend won't work but I do believe I can swing the one after."

"Just like that?" Caroline asks, and Klaus can't believe she sounds skeptical.

"Why not? I've made no secret of the fact that I enjoy you. I have no objection to doing so on a more regular basis. Did you expect to have to convince me? Because I'd not object if you'd like to try."

The mischievous smirk that crosses Caroline's face is Klaus' only warning that she's taken his words as a challenge. She's pushing herself up, swinging a leg over his lap, and settling against him before he can say anything else. She leans towards him, far too slowly, and Klaus grits his teeth to keep the curse in when she veers to the side. Then her lips are on his neck, the faintest of kisses before she drags them up, and he can't object to where this is going. "I think you'll find that I can be _very_ convincing," she murmurs, just as her hands drop to play with the hem of his shirt.

Klaus tenses when her hands slip underneath, her fingers cool against his heated skin. She glides them gently upwards and he shivers at the faint hint of her nails on the way down. He feels her smile against his skin, knows she's _very_ pleased with herself.

Caroline's thighs part the slightest bit more, and she rubs herself against him with a languid roll of her hips. It's a torturous bit of friction through all the layers that cover them and Klaus' hands fly to her waist to pull her harder against him, wanting _more_. She hums, "Does that mean you're still saying yes, Klaus? That you're _convinced_?" she taunts.

Klaus swallows down the moan, rearing up and turning. Caroline's laugh is breathless and surprised as her back hits the couch, her legs winding around his hips as he looms over her. He plants his hands next to her head, refusing to be distracted as one of her hands slides into his hair. "You play dirty, Caroline."

She grins up at him, moving under him in a way that makes control very hard to maintain, "You already knew that," she points out.

He had. And has generally found it endearing. Less so when it's directed at him, he'll have to admit. Klaus narrows his eyes, and allows more of his weight to settle against her, smiling when she lets out a soft moan and rocks up against him. He does it again, swallowing the delightful sounds she makes when he sets his mouth to hers. Caroline opens to him immediately, her hand tightening in her hair and Klaus rolls them slightly to the side, needing his hands free. It takes him seconds to peel her sweater off and she arches back to fling it aside, panting out his name when he palms her breast, tugging the cup of her bra. He pulls back to watch her, the play of pleasure across her face as he teases her nipple into a tight peak, relishes the gasp she lets out when he slips down to use his mouth. He's tasting the slope of her breast, fumbling for the clasp of her bra, when he hears the scraping of a key at his door. Caroline evidently hears it too, stilling as her eyes widen in horror.

Talk about awful timing. "Fuck," Klaus grits out, pushing off of her.

Caroline quickly rights her bra and sits up, scrambling for her shirt. Unfortunately, her toss had been a little too enthusiastic and it's nowhere in reach. Klaus gropes for a throw blanket and she just manages to cover herself when the door opens. She slaps a palm over her face, visibly cringing.

Klaus has never before been quite so regretful that his flat is open concept. His brother's voices (in the midst of yet another argument from the sound of it) trail off along with their footsteps. There's a pause, and Klaus braces himself for what's sure to be awkward.

Kol, of course, doesn't disappoint. "Niklaus!" he exclaims, loud and cheerfully faux outraged. "Won't you think of the _children_? Henrik's poor _virgin_ eyes?"

Klaus hears a scuffle, turns to see what's happening, and is greeted with the sight of Kol attempting to cover Henrik's eyes, and Henrik fighting back. "Get _off_ me, Kol," he complains. "And I'm not a…" He cuts himself off, lips pressing shut. Kol's eyes light up and as much as Klaus feels for his youngest brother, knows what being the target of Kol's insatiable and aggressive curiosity is like, he's glad of Henrik's slip.

It gives him the time to pull Caroline off the couch, collect her shirt, and hustle her down the hallway into the safety of his room while Kol begins his interrogating Henrik about his apparent sex life.

Poor Henrik. Klaus would bet that he'll be red faced and miserable within minutes. He makes a note to sneak him some liquor later. Their mother was a bit reluctant to let her baby grow up, preferred that he not indulge in anything stronger than the odd glass of celebratory champagne in her presence. Perhaps she'd be suitably distracted at the party? The boy would need it after dealing with Kol and Klaus _does_ owe him one.

Caroline sits on his bed, arranging the fabric that covers her more carefully. She's flushed, lips wet, and ever so slightly murderous looking, and it takes a great deal of effort for Klaus to stay where he is when all he wants to do is join her on the bed. "Seriously," she grouses, "how does Kol _do_ it? Does he practice? No one has _worse_ timing."

Klaus locks his door, and double checks it just to be sure, "It's entirely possible, I suppose. Did you want to shower now? I'll grab your things. Hopefully the promise of food will be suitably distracting. And we'll get him good and drunk at the party so he'll pass out without commenting on the sleeping arrangements."

Caroline smiles, and one hand appears out of the folds of the blanket, beckoning him closer with a crooked finger. Klaus swallows hard and can't help but fleetingly wonder if she's perhaps changed her mind about sex while others were in his flat. He almost thinks it would be worth the awkwardness that would surely follow over dinner. Caroline stands when they're toe to toe, tipping her head to brush her mouth over his in a kiss that (unfortunately) remains sweet and chaste. She barely pulls away murmuring, "FYI I find you super-hot when you're making devious plans," against his lips.

Klaus will definitely keep that in mind. For future reference.


End file.
